Prophecy of the Pokemon Healer
by Pwnanator
Summary: They've hijacked the minds of pokemon around the world, and have shown no mercy. They've put the legendaries at their finger tips. They've sent an assassin to kill me. They will not stop me, for I will not let this stand. I will rise. I will fight!
1. Stalker

**THIS STORY IS INCOMPLETE AND ON HIATUS**

This story has been an absolute blast to write but as I have transitioned into university majoring computer sciences, I have found little time for this project of mine. As I look back upon it, I see it as... below my standards. I do have plans to rewrite this story but only when I have free time allowing me to do so. As of right now, I have much in my life to juggle, and as I look at this story, as much as I want to rewrite it, I can't help but look back upon how much I've put into it and think: "Wow... this will rather intrusive amount of time."

Again, I am not quitting the writing business. In fact, this announcement is relative to the fact that I am making an attempt at entering it!

I want to write a novel.

A real one.

Anyway, if you're at chapter one, you've obviously just started reading so I'll quit rambling on about myself and let you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Just another day, here on Earth, waiting for something to happen. I always had an interest in animals, and once I saw pokemon when I was 9 years old, I thought it was one of the best shows ever.

Growing to fifteen years old now, I still can't seem to get my mind off of them. Whenever I was bored I would turn to my imagination, and think of what life would be like if they existed.

"Nick, you seem awfully quiet back there, is everything ok," my father said. As my father drove, I looked out the car window, enjoying the sunset. The colors mashed and blurred together over the many rooftops. The road was even with the rooftops beside us, making the view even more spectacular.

The sun shone on my brown hair, that flowed from my head to the top of my neck, while I flicked the hair covering my eyes out of the way. 'Perhaps it was time that I got a haircut', I thought to myself and chuckled. I was of an ordinary size and strength, nothing really that special. Funny, that seems to match my current lifestyle.

"NICK!" My dad yelled to get my attention.

"Huh? Oh, uh, ya I just have a lot on my mind." It seemed all too often that I would lose focus while fantasizing, as I would just gaze out the window and let my mind fly free.

After a little while, something caught my eye. A large, dark, figure was jumping a long the rooftops. I turned away, I was obviously letting my imagination get to me, but when I glanced back, it was still there. It was hard to make out what it was as I had to look into the sun to see it. The large blur jumped from rooftop to rooftop, it was amazing. The blur jumped in front of the sunset showing a magnificent slender silhouette. Time seemed frozen, when suddenly, a building passed by and the blur disappeared into thin air.

I was puzzled, I couldn't tell how big it was but I knew it was bigger than anything I'd normally seen. How could something that big be jumping rooftops with ease.

Later when I got home I couldn't seem to take my mind off of it. I couldn't report, no-one would believe me, because the biggest animal we have here is a coyote and I haven't seen one of those yet in the 15 years that I've lived on this island.

While it confused me, it amazed and intrigued me. Something like this, in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to see it again. I want to meet it.

_One day later_

I had finally managed to get my mind off of it. We went to the park that day, and had a picnic while the girls swam in the public pool. It was fun. We were just driving down the busiest street in town. Cars bustled down the road, as we drove by some of the towns most historic buildings.

I stared at the buildings, and when my eyes caught the rooftops, I suddenly remembered the creature last night. We drove along the road, as I tried to get it out of my headed again. I looked out the window, eying the rooftops, hoping that I would see it, and sure enough, there it was. It stood a low stance, still shrouded in darkness by the shadows. The sun reflected into it's eyes, as it stared at the car. Just then it ran out of sight.

"Hey Dad. Did you see that?" I said excitedly.

"See what?" he replied.

CHUNG! Something hit the roof of the van, hard. I looked up to find a huge dent in the roof. The van swerved a little to the left and right. My parents, sisters, and I were freaking out. We parked the van on the side of the road, we rushed out to see what landed on the van, but we were puzzled to find only the dent and nothing else.

We drove home in a state of shock wondering what the hell happened. As my family head inside, I took a quick glance at the van. I knew that whatever it was, it was what landed on the van. I now knew that whatever this was, it was a threat, but now, it intrigued me more than ever. I had to find out what landed on the van, so I jumped up to examine the dent in the van. I looked closely at the dent to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing. But as I looked closer, I noticed something strange. There wasn't one big dent, but four little ones forming one big rectangular dent.

Whatever landed on the roof had four legs.

_Several hours later_

The sun had set, and the moon lit the ground outside. My sisters and I were watching TV in the living room. I heard my sisters discussing what happened earlier today.

"Oh ya, well what do you think landed on our roof," one of my younger sisters said.

"I remember that the city was doing construction on a nearby building, maybe they accidentally dropped some wood, and the wood bounced off the roof explaining why nothing was there," answered my older sister.

"Wood isn't heavy enough to dent the roof of our van, if it was that big we would have saw it fall off the roof."

"Hey, maybe something jumped onto our van." my youngest sister said, sarcastically. They all stared at each other for a second and briefly chuckled. I laid there on the couch, wondering if I should tell them what I thought made the dents.

I sat up, stared out the window, and looked at the van for a brief moment.. I was starting too lose hope in meeting this creature, but I'm not sure if I wanted to, it did try to attack us... I think.

I turned back to the TV, but as I did, something caught my eye. I looked back outside, across the street, and I suddenly became paralyzed with fear. Right across the street was that creature again standing on all four legs.

It looked roughly the same height as me from head to back toe. It was short, but had a long, sleek body. It stood valiantly as the wind blew through it's fur.

Time seemed frozen, all I could hear was the wind blowing through the trees outside, and the sound of my heart pounding.

It just stood there, glaring at me with thin, yet long eyes. The light of the street light shone in its eyes causing them to glow an eerie yellow. I looked into its eyes as it looked into mine. Whatever it was, it had an extremely powerful stare. After about ten seconds, a car zoomed passed the creature. As soon as the car passed, it had disappeared, completely.

I sat back down on the couch, scared out of my life. The girls were still conversing.

"Did anyone see what was outside?" I said.

"See what outside?" my younger sister said. I just sat, silent.

"Nick, are you okay?" my older sister said.

I sat there for another three seconds trying to put myself back together. "Ya ... ya, I'm fine."

_11:00 PM_

I just laid there in my bed, scared to think what was going to happen next. There was so much to think about. What was it? What obsession does it have with me or does it even have one? I tried to keep awake but so much had happened, I fell asleep.

I woke up in a daze, and looked out the window, it was still night. I looked at my clock

_2:00 AM_

'Ugh, how did I wake up so early,' I thought.

I heard some noises downstairs. 'Damn, I forgot to put the cat away.' Without thinking, I put on my housecoat and went to the staircase. On the way, for a brief second I remembered what I had seen this evening. I heard more clattering and clacking come from downstairs. I slowly, reluctantly crept around the corner and stared down the stairs.

It was there. The creature stood at the bottom of the staircase. It hadn't seen me yet, but I could see it. In person, it looked huge, much larger than any animal I'd ever seen.

"Holy-" I mumbled to myself, covering my mouth with my hand before I could say anything else. The creature's ears shot up all of a sudden, and it looked directly at me. I couldn't move, everything was silent.

The silence was broken, though, when it started growling ferociously, but I just stood there, unable to think, react, or even comprehend what was going on. It's growling became more intense, and all of a sudden, a flame erupted from its back.

I could finally see what it was. It had dark blueish fur on it's back and pale yellow fur on it's legs and underside. Its fur elegantly strolled down the back of its head, and ran smoothly all the way down it's back and wrapped around its body. It had a long face and a huge jaw line. While it was still growling I looked at its teeth, which even from five meters away looked massive. After a few seconds, my mind was doing back flips and my stomach was churning. Of everything that I've ever seen in my life, this was the most exciting.

It was a typhlosion.

I couldn't believe my eyes but I had to. Was it a dream? No, it couldn't of been a dream it felt to real, but I still wasn't sure. But as it was, there was a typhlosion staring me down and it didn't look happy.


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2

In an instant the typhlosion leaped up the stairs. 'Oh god, what the hell am I gonna do,' I thought to myself. I came to the idea that I probably wasn't going to beat it by hand, so I looked around desperately for something to use. I saw a table, a vase, and a broomstick.

I grabbed the broomstick and took a battle stance only to find the typhlosion had already made it to the top of the stairs. It tackled me onto the floor, ready to impale me. Just as it lunged its jaw towards me, I stuck the broomstick in its mouth. It bit the stick hard, pushing against it and trying to break it. It put up a huge struggle, with its jagged teeth mere inches away from my face.

During the struggle, I looked into its eyes. The typhlosions eyes had this emptiness, like it was void of any feelings. Something definitely wasn't right.

I managed to throw it off to my right side, but it jumped towards me and bit my hip. I groaned in pain as my hip started to bleed.

At that point I knew that this was very real.

I pushed it off again, and got back up, with the broomstick still at hand. My side ached in pain when I got up. I noticed that the typhlosion was lowering its stance, readying itself for another pounce. I wasn't ready for another hit, so I lowered my stance. It made another huge leap towards me, paws forward with claws extended. I slid to the right and dodged the typhlosion's pounce. It landed behind me, and tried to turn around, but it struggled like a dog turning to fast on a slippery floor. It slid until it hit the table, knocking the vase off the table, sending it crashing onto the typhlosion's shoulders. It growled in pain as it tried to get its stance back. I ran behind it into the bathroom to take cover.

I made it to the bathroom and tried to shut the door but the typhlosion was to fast. It burst through the door just before I managed to close. Still growling ferociously, it dove back onto me. It held my hands down with its paws, its claws digging into my skin. I still couldn't believe this was happening, all the time

I spent idolizing this pokemon and now I was staring it right down the throat.

I looked into its mouth to see a red light emerge, it was gonna burn me to a crisp! As a last resort, I kicked it in the gut. The typhlosion grunted for a split second, it was my chance. I slid my legs back, and positioned my feet under its chest. With all my strength, I pushed the typhlosion off me. It flipped sideways, rolling into the shower.. I jumped up as fast as I could.

The typhlosion came to it's feet as soon as it hit the wall. I ran to the shower only to find it was readying for yet another pounce. Before it could attack, I turned the water onto full blast. A ton of smoke erupted off the typhlosion's body, the whole bathroom was engulfed in smoke. The typhlosion let out a growl of pain.

As soon as the smoke cleared enough, I could see that the typhlosion was in a daze. I had to make a split second decision. I couldn't let it just attack me again, but I didn't want to kill it. Before it could get its head back together, I gave it a hard knock on the head with the broomstick. The typhlosion went out cold.

I backed up against the wall and slid down, totally out of breath. I felt terrible for what I did to it, but it had to be done. I just sat there looking at it. Now that there wasn't so much confusion, I could finally think about what was going on.

The first intent was to clear up what happened. I put the broomstick back in place and turned the fan on in the bathroom to help clear up the smoke. While cleaning up I stared at the doors of my sister's and parent's rooms and it suddenly struck me. How in the world did no one hear what was going on. I was being tossed onto the floor, and what about the vase that broke. If anything, that fight should of woken up the neighbors. But this wasn't the time to be worrying about that. I had a bigger problem on my hands.

I went back into the bathroom to stare at the unconscious typhlosion. It was so silent, yet so amazing. A flow of relief and fear came in at the same time to see that it was still breathing.

I spent nearly fifteen minutes just staring at it. Once the typhlosion was still, I was able to admire its beauty. The fur flowed long and straight down its body, but it showed tons of muscular power. Its legs were short, but strong, and had paws as apposed to hands. It's head was pointed out, resembling a wolf or a ferret, with small yet gleaming eyes.

After a while I noticed something weird on its neck. I went in closer to find it had a metal collar around its neck, I looked closer to find little, tiny switches on the collar. I felt along the edges feeling numerous wires and circuits. Whatever that collar was for, it was beyond the advancements of Earth. But with something this advanced, I figured that it would be best not to see what the collar did.

I petted the back of its head and down its neck, its fur seemed surprisingly soft for something fire proof. I looked at its mouth, which was still open. I looked at its gigantic teeth, and saw they had blood at the tips. I suddenly remembered what it had done to me during the fight. I moved my housecoat to find several deep cuts in my hips and wrists, which were suddenly surging with pain. I must of been in such a state of total shock that I didn't feel the pain of the injuries. Now the pain was unbearable. I turned on the lights, and opened one of the nearby drawers and got some bandage wrap. I carefully strapped and wrapped on each bandage onto each injury with much trial and error.

I turned to the typhlosion to tend to it again, but to my surprise I found something in the base of its neck. I moved its fur to notice something weird and scary. There was a small computer chip implanted on the back of its neck, roughly one inch by one inch. What could it of been used for? Was it for tracking the typhlosions movements or to gather data?

I put my fingers on the chip and became even more surprised. As I touched the chip, there was a glowing white light emerging from behind it. And from that point, the chip seemed to just slip out of the typhlosion's neck.

I removed the chip completely and examined it. When I looked closer at the chip, I was disgusted. Emerging from the back of the chip, was a one inch long spike, probably used to hold it in place. It looked painful. Even more painful than what I was going through. But when I looked closely at the spike, the small drops of blood, was the icing on the cake of disgust.

It came to mind that I should check the typhlosion to see if it was bleeding. I looked in the area that I had removed the chip, but something wasn't right. There wasn't any blood, or any missing fur. I was puzzled. I looked all over the back of the typhlosions neck. There was no blood. There wasn't even a scratch.

It was if the chip was never there.


	3. Unexpected

**EDIT:** This chapter has undergone a HUGE edit. Anyone who has previously read this story will notice.

Chapter 3

I had to think of something to do with it, fast. I couldn't risk my parents waking up and seeing what happened, they would freak out. I had to take the unconscious typhlosion some place that it wouldn't cause a commotion. After some desperate thinking, I decided that my room was the only place to go, it would probably buy me some time to think.

I picked up the typhlosion from under the arms and dragged it into my room. It's fur was only slightly damp from the water that had come down on it only a little while ago. The typhlosion seemed to be nowhere near the estimated weight of 175 pounds, it felt much heavier. I finally managed to get it into my room. I was unable to lift onto my bed, so I just let it lie down on the carpet.

Now was the time to come up with a plan before it would wake up. I spent some time thinking about what I should do with it. I couldn't just kick it out of the house, it would just attack someone else. I was definitely NEVER going to kill it. What would I do with it from that point.

I spent almost 30 minutes trying to come up with a plan. I went to my bed and laid down to try to calm down, I was still jittery from the fight. I couldn't think straight as it was the middle of the night.

'Aw, my head ... what happened,' a young lady's voice came out of nowhere.

I jumped out of my bed and looked around. I ran to the door and checked to see if anyone was there. No one. I turned around slowly, afraid. I looked at the typhlosion, it's head was moving slowly, as it stared around the room in a daze. It was conscious.

'Where am I?' The voice came directly from the typhlosion. Was it talking?

"Oh my god" I silently said to myself.

The typhlosion's ears shot up again, and it looked right at me. It started growling again, but I was way to surprised to be scared.

'Oh my god, it can talk' I thought to myself.

The typhlosion stopped growling immediately, as soon as I uttered the thought. 'Oh my god, he could be...' This time I was sure it came from the typhlosion. 'How in the world can he talk?'

'I wonder why it's referring to me in the third person?'

'What does he mean by it?' the typhlosion questioned.

After a brief pause we both realized the most amazing thing. We weren't talking to each other, we were thinking to each other!

'This is unbelievable, not only that were thinking to each other, but that you think in English.'

'English? What's English? I'm surprised you're talking in our language.'

'I'm doing WHAT?'

'Your speaking in typhlosion language, the language I speak in'

How was this happening, I was talking to a typhlosion. We were still at opposite sides of the room.

I thought that I should make the most of what was happening. But, perhaps, it was a better idea to start from the bottom.

'I have so many questions for you and-' I said.

'Trust me, your not the only one.' She kept an unblinking eye on me, watching my every twitch, and movement.

'Ok, you ask the first question,' I inched slowly towards my bed

'Ok, do you have a name, my name is Terra'

'Oh, yes, my name is Nicholas, you can call me Nick. My turn, where did you come from?' I took another few steps towards my bed. Terra stayed in her currant stance, ready to jump at any moment.

'I come from a country that I think you humans call Jhoto. Where am I right know?'

'Your in- WAIT there are humans where you live!'

'Ya, they're practically everywhere, I've even been attacked by humans several times before.' She sneered, at bared her teeth at those words.

I felt sympathy for her but I still had more questions. I finally had the courage to ask the question I was waiting to ask. 'So, why did you attack me?'

Her stance softened, and she drew back her stance. 'What!? I never attacked you.'

'Ya, you did, I have proof,' I opened the side of my house coat to show the very bloody bandages that I had on. Even I winced when I looked at them, but Terra... she had a look of absolute shock on her face. I sat on my bed, my side was in a lot of pain.

'Whoa! That's odd, we typhlosions never attack anyone without reason. When did this happen?' She sounded surprised, et outraged.

'Just less than an hour ago, you almost killed me.'

'What ... no ... I .. I can't remember anything, I didn't know you were- This doesn't make any sense.'

'I had to knock you unconscious, I'm so sorry,' I tried to approach her, but she immediately went back into her threatening stance. I jumped back onto the bed, and stayed as far away as I could.

'Terra, calm down... look, I have one more question. Would you know what this is?' I showed her the chip that I removed from the back of her neck. Terra jumped back in fear.

'Where did you find that?' her voice was trembling, she knew something I didn't. I suddenly sensed my advantage.

'Can you tell me what it is first'?

'Ok... one day, just like every other day, my herd was walking through the souther regions of Johto. It seemed perfectly normal, the sun was shining, and the heat was fantastic.' I saw her doze off into her imagination for a brief second, and then suddenly shake out of it.

She continued her story. 'Suddenly, Shade stopped our heard in the middle of nowhere, telling us that he heard something. For that moment he had us frozen, on the spot, waiting for something to happen. After a little while, nothing happened, so we continued moving, when out of nowhere, these humans dressed in black came towards us. One person had a strange device with a chip just like the one your holding, while the others held a different device. We were surrounded in no time, and suddenly these nets were coming out of nowhere. I was so confused, and disoriented, and I couldn't escape the nets. When our entire herd was down, they examined each and every one of us closely. After a short while, they all gathered around Shade who was thrashing and doing everything to escape. What I saw I will never forget. The one with the chip, got behind Shade, while the others crowded around. After that, I heard Shade growl and hiss, and then it stopped. The other females hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on. When the noise stopped, the humans simply walked away and left us in the nets. I took one last look at Shade, who was let go from the nets, but something seemed different. Within an instant, he flared up, and attacked all of us. During his attack on me, he scratched the nets opened, and I was free. From that point on, I ran as far away as I could. And that was the last that I ever saw of him.'

That's why Terra attacked me, the chip in her back was controlling her. I needed to find out more about the chip but now wasn't the time.

'So, where did you say you found the chip?'

I stared at Terra for a moment, I had to tell her, we could read each other's minds, even if I lied to her she would find out eventually. Also, it just didn't seem right to lie to her.

'Terra... I found the chip in your neck.'

Terra's eyes widened, and her battle stance weakened. Her eyes darted left and right trying to comprehend what I had told her. This had to be a rough experience for her.

'But... but how did you remove it?'

'I just pulled it out after you were unconscious.'

Terra took some time to contemplate what I had said. Something seemed to bother her...

She leaped up onto the bed 'So your saying that you pulled that out of me?' I nodded. 'For that, I am in dept to you, so your life is spared. I thank you greatly.'

'Your welcome, I still have a lot more questions, but I'm getting tired. I think we should rest now'

I took my house coat off and crawled under the sheets. Terra laid down on the other side of the bed. I had a lot on my mind. I thought to myself

'I can't believe she exists, I wonder if all of the other pokemon exist. I wonder what else Terra can tell me. Should I ask her about-'

'Nick, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep.'

'Oh, right... sorry.'

I smiled at her and then fell asleep. 


	4. Leaving

Chapter 4

I woke up to the feeling of soft, warm fur. It felt so amazingly comfortable, I didn't want to let go. Then I noticed that the what I was holding was breathing. I opened my eyes to find that I had my arms wrapped around Terra.

'WHOA!' I jumped away, and launched out of the bed. I suddenly felt my fatigue get to me. Being awake last night really tired me out. It felt as if I had just woken up at 5 in the morning. By the way, what time is it?

_9:00_... 9:00!? Wow, I must of really been tired. But it was the weekend, and it wasn't an unfamiliar thing for me to sleep in. I guess I should get dressed and ready to go anyway. It was getting kind of late. As I took steps to my bureau, I could feel dried blood on my hips. I looked at the cut that I had received earlier this morning, to find that it had crusted over, but it still throbbed and burned with pain.

'Are you up already, Nick?' Terra was awake. I got dressed quickly, and was ready for the day, save for my injury.

'I still have a lot more questions for you, Terra, that I was far to tired to ask last night. One thing I still don't know about is that collar your wearing. I saw these little switches on it. Do you know if they do anything'?

'Actually, I don't know what it does, but it bothered the hell out of me last night. Let's try some of the switchs out.'

'Um, Terra, are you sure that's a good-'

'Oh don't worry I'll be fine' She reached up about to flick one of the switches.

'Terra, I don't think you should' click. In an instant, Terra disapeered into thin air. I frantically looked around. 'Terra, you here?'

'Ya, is something wrong, I don't notice anything different' I suddenly noticed Terra's luscious fur rubbing against my leg.

'Terra, you're invisible' It explains how she disapeared behind the building and the car.

'Really, that's awesome' click Terra appeared in front of me again. 'Let's see what this one does' click. A strange light surrounded us for about 3 seconds and disapeared as if it were a forcefield. I walked over and touched where the light had appeared. Nothing. I walked right through it and still nothing happened.'Maybe it doesn't do anything'.

'Hmm, maybe you're right'. Terra leaped back onto the bed, but she bumped into the night table on the way up. Some of the books started to wobble, until they slipped off the table.

They came crashing to the ground, but for some reason, made absolutely no sound at all.

'Ooooh, the sheild blocks out all sound from getting out while letting sound in. That explains why no-one heard us. This collar of yours is starting to sound like a assissination kit.' click

'Ok, last switch', click ... nothing happened. Terra felt up her collar and noticed some buttons beside the switch.

'Terra, are you sure that's good idea?'

'Don't worry, I'll be fine.'

She started mashing the buttons until a little light appear on the collar.

'Terra, now let's not be-' Terra flicked the switch. All of a sudden something a loud noise filled the room, and what felt like a wind tunnel had opened up behind me. The books on the floor, were tossed open, and flipped around. Terra looked at whatever was behind me in shock.'Oh .. oh my god, what is that'?

I turned my head slowly and looked behind me. A portal. A real life wormhole, that went who-knows where.

'Holy god, what is going on here' I had to check if it was safe. I picked up a book and stuck it half way in. I pulled the book out and it looked completly fine.

'Well, Terra, it's now or never'. I slowly and extremely nervously reached my hand into the portal and quickly pulled it out. I looked at my hand, nothing had happened. I knew it was time to go in. I had to learn more about what was going on. 'Terra, I think it's time to see what's going on here'. Terra nodded and went beside me.

We took our first steps towards the portal. I had a million thoughts running through my head. Whats on the other side? Do all the pokemon exist and was I going to see more. All these thought probably annoyed the hell out Terra. We kept walking.

'Here we go Terra are you ready'?

'I'm ready Nick'

We took our final step and walked into the portal. I took one final look at my room and stepped in.

It felt like we were flying for about 5 seconds until I felt the feeling of the cold hard ground under me. I felt myself breathing heavily, I looked beside me to find Terra in the same condition. I felt the grass under my hands, we were outside. I tryed to lget up but I couldn't, my muscles felt exausted. Everything slowly turned dark, I couldn't get up. I closed my eyes, and took a final breath. I slipped to the ground and went unconscious.


	5. More Friends

Chapter 5

I woke up in a daze. I could smell the greenery of a forest. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the middle of a grassy area in a forest. It felt warm, surprisingly warm, as if it were the summer time. I knew I wasn't in Canada anymore. I could feel a calm breeze move over my back. I glanced down to find a cliff that lead to the ocean. It looked beautiful.

While I was admiring the view, still lying down, I felt something poking my back. Was it Terra? I looked at where I last saw Terra only to find that she was unconscious, just as I was. What was poking me in the back? I roled over and found a little pikachu. I was shocked. They exist, just when I was starting to get over the surprise of meeting Terra and they exist too.

The pikachu stumbled back as I came to my feet. I was fascinated by it, it looked so small and cute.

'Oh god, it's gonna hurt me, run, run now', the voice came from the pikachu. It talked too.

'What, no, I'm not gonna do anything to you'. In an instant the pikachu came to a halt, and turned to look back at me, in shock.

'Wait, you can talk'?

'Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are, do you have a name, my name's Nick'? I said as I inched towards it.

'Ya, my name is Dallin. How in the world are you talking to me'. Great, we were trading questions all over again.

'I have no idea, but I'm starting to enjoy this. Um, do you know where we are right now.' I slowly took a few more steps towards Dallin. After a few more steps I was standing right in front of it. I knealed down and reached towards it's forehead. At that point I wondered to myself the pikachu actually had powers.

Out of nowhere a little jolt hit me and gave me a quick shock. I fell down to the ground, twitching ever so slightly. 'No-one questions my electricity'. Yup, it definitly had powers.

As much as I enjoyed talking to pokemon, it started to bother me that I had no privacy in my mind anymore.

'Right, ok, sorry, I'm still working on controlling what get's thought and what get's said'

'That's ok'.

I smiled at it and sat up. I reached towards its forehead again and gave it a pat on the head. It even felt cute. I spent another 5 mins petting and conversing with it. Then a voice came from behid me

'Ugh, Nick, is that you'. I looked back to find Terra was waking up. As I looked back, so did Dallin. He let out a little cry.

'AAAH, itsgonnaeatme gottagetoutofhere' He was speaking so fast, I couldn't make out what he was saying. Dallin jumped away and ran off into the woods.

Terra was still in a daze and couldn't tell that Dallin was there.

'Aw, Terra you made Dallin run away' I thought.

'What, who's Dallin'

'Oh, nevermind. Terra, do you know where we are'?

'DO I. This is the last place I remember being'

'Great! Do you know the way to civilization'

'Sorry, I never wanted to come close to human civilzation'.

I looked around. The ocean view was still as beautiful as ever. I looked around to find a path.

'Well, that pathway is our best bet. Let's start walking' Terra came to her feet, and we stared walking.

I could feel the calm breeze flowing through me. It felt so different there as when I left my home it was Autumn. It was warm, pleasently warm. The scent of forest was in the air, and I felt great.

'So, Terra, this is where you live'?

'Ya, it's great, isn't it'?

'Great? It's wonderful here, I wouldn't mind living here myself'.

We walked about a kilometer in the forest. I could see the mountains off in the distance, and the ocean, still behind us.

'Terra, I hope this actually goes somewhere'. Just when I said that I heard some familiar noises off in the distance. I ran down the path which veered left infront of us. Terra ran beside me with ease. I finally came to the end of the path and ran up a hill and saw exactly what I was looking for.

'Wow, have you ever seen anything like this Terra'.

'Not once in my life'. Terra was just as surprised as me. Just in front of us was a small city, just like the one I lived in. We got an excellant view of the city. I could see miles of houses, and several large buildings in the midst of the city.

I looked at Terra 'Well, I guess this is where our journey begins, let's make the most of it'


	6. Back To Square One

Chapter 6

We ran down the hill and into the city. It was everything that I could ever imagined it to be. The streets were full of people and life, just like where I used to live. But here, everyone had a pokemon for a pet. I was amazed by the amount of pokemon they had there. I was even more amazed by the fact, that not only did I here the people conversing, but I could here the thoughts of all the pokemon around me. It was kind of annoying, but I was to exhilarated to care, I was able to talk to pokemon and that's all I had in my head.

Something different I noticed though was that all people had pokemon that were less than 3 feet tall.

I noticed that people seemed quite nervous as they passed by Terra. Some were scared and others seemed amazed.

'Hmm, Terra, I haven't seen any typhlosions here yet'.

'Well, Nick, perhaps it has something to do with the fact that, under normal circumstances, we usually eat humans for breakfast'. I should of seen that coming. I had a doubt that pokemon lived off of kibbles'n bits like they did off the show.

One middle-aged man finally had the courage to kneel down and pat Terra on the head.

"How in the world did you tame it". Finally, I heard someone talk rather than voices going off in my head. Even more surprising, he spoke English.

"I found her as an orphan and raised her from there". I had to come up with something, as cheesy and unlikely as it was.

'NICK, what the hell are you talking about'? I looked at Terra, while she gave me a quizzical look. I guess I thought the answer and said the answer at the same time.

'I had to come up with something, Terra, I couldn't just say that I removed a chip from your back and you were thankful. No-one would believe me'

Terra rolled her eyes, but she didn't care she was being petted anyway. At that moment, I realized that I was supposed to be figure out what was going out, not taking a stroll through town. But first I had to find out where I was. Perhaps it would be best to find a map.

"Um, could you tell me how to get to the nearest convenience store, I'm not from around here"

The man stopped petting Terra and stood up. "Sure, it's three blocks that way", he pointed north,"than turn left at the diner, you can't miss it".

"Ok, thanks" Terra and me started walking again. I was still amazed by the diversity of pokemon they had there. People had every pokemon from abra to zubat.

As we were walking to the store, I noticed how well Terra was behaving, but something seemed to be bothering her.

'Terra, is something wrong'?

'No, I'm fine'. I didn't believe her

We walk the three blocks and arrived at the diner the man told us to turn left at. I went around the corner and looked at the direction Terra was but she wasn't at my side anymore. I looked over my shoulder to find that Terra halted in front of the diner.

I went back to find Terra mesmerized by something.

'Terra'? She didn't respond. I looked at the diner to find a few outdoor tables. At one of the tables, was a man and a woman. The woman had a salad and the man had a steak. Terra's vision was fixated on the steak. I looked closer at Terra to find that she was drooling.

'Oh my god, you must be starving', I said to Terra.

'Ya ... ya I am'.

I felt terrible that I didn't get Terra anything to eat back home, she must not of had anything to eat in the past three days as she was hunting me down. But as it was, I didn't even know what kind of money people had here, let alone, do I even have any money. I probably couldn't imagine the temptation Terra was going through, the temptation to chow down on some humans.

Terra and I continued walking until we made it to the convenience store. I was relieved to see people were walking in and out of the store with there pokemon. A town without any limits towards the pokemon, it was awesome.

We went inside and looked around the store. There were so many products that I've never heard of before. I flipped through the pamphlets to see if I could find a map. I glanced at the cashier to find he was just glaring at Terra while she looked at him.

I finally found a map of the town. The town was roughly thirty square kilometers, a small city just like the one I used to live in. I looked in the corner of the map to find the name of the town. 'Chokoto'. I didn't recognize the name of the town. But it wasn't the name of any city from the show. Even if it was, I wouldn't be able to remember. I hadn't watched the show, or played the games in a while.

Just than I felt the ground shake. I looked out the window to find people running away from something. Terra and I moved towards the door to see what was going on outside. All of a sudden, something came bursting from the wall beside me. Terra and I ran outside. I tried to see what was behind me but there was to much rubble.

"OH MY GOD, what was that". We stood in the middle of the street, waiting for the smoke to clear. Than, out of the rubble, an aggron cam running out. It was massive. From the looks of it, it probably weighed about 5 tons.

I looked into its eyes, I saw the same emptiness in the aggron's eyes as I did in Terra's when she had the chip on. That meant one thing. The aggron was chipped and it wanted to take me down.


	7. The Chips Wrath

Chapter 7

I looked at the gigantic aggron. The steel of its body was shining in the sun. Is awesome as it looked, it didn't have good intentions for me. It let out a deafening roar that shook the ground. At least, it didn't yell its name out like on the show.

In an instant the aggron started charging towards Terra and me. Each and every footstep it took shook the ground. I dived out of its path missing it by mere inches. I looked at Terra to see that she knew what she was doing as she dived out of the way to.

The aggron tried to come to a halt as its feet slid several feet on the pavement, destroying the road it slid on. As it was trying to stop, I noticed the chip in its back only this one was slightly bigger than the one I found in Terra's back. It turned around, stomping the ground hard. It came charging towards me again. I jumped out of the way, only earlier this time. I looked at the aggron as it took out several parked cars in its path of destruction.

It may of been big, strong, and angry, but it wasn't very smart.

The aggron suddenly directed it's attention to a nearby crowd of people.

"'Terra, don't let it hurt the people'", I yelled and thought frantically. I thought that I should probably say what I was thinking. People would look at me as if I were crazy if I was using body language without saying anything.

'What? How? I don't even know what this thing is'. Wait, if Terra didn't know what it was than that meant that the aggrons probably didn't live in this area of the world. If that was true than how in the world did it get here. However this wasn't a very good time to think about it.

I tried to think of a way to distract it. Ok, aggrons don't like water, plant, fire ... FIRE!

"'TERRA, AGGRONS HATE FIRE'", I yelled at her.

Terra jumped in front of the aggrons path, just in front of the crowd of people. The aggron was rushing towards her. In an instant, Terra blasted out a ray of fire at the aggron. The aggron tried to come to halt as fast as possible, sliding about 5 meters obliterating the pavement beneath it.

As Terra spewing flames the aggron, started moving back. It seemed as if Terra was herding it. While she was doing that, I had to come up with a plan fast. I came up with the idea. I looked around at some of the materials, that I could use and spotted a large tree. I ran right in front of the tree.

"HEY, OVER HERE", I yelled hoping to gets attention "YOU WANT ME, COME AND GET ME"

The aggron turned around, completely enraged. It ran, stomping so hard, it dented the pavement.

'Wait for it...'

It was twenty meters away fast approaching.

'Wait for it...'

It was a mere ten meters away.

'NOW'

I jumped out of the way at the last second. The aggron's horn went right through the tree I was standing in front of. I got up, and jumped up its back. The aggron tried to push itself off the tree.

The chip was right in front of me, within reach. I reached out for it, when all of a sudden, the aggron's horn jerked out of the tree. As it did, the aggron's body shot back causing me to hit my head right on its back.

The aggron started spinning and shaking violently. As I got my head back together, I took on final reach for the chip. I had a grip on it. I pulled on it as hard as I could. That same weird glowing light emerged from behind the chip. The chip seemed to come out slowly but steadily.

I pulled harder while the aggron was still trying to throw me off of it's back. It seemed like it would never come out until it finally jerked out of the aggron. The aggron came to a complete halt and stood up right. I jumped off of its back and walked in front of it, out of breath, again.

The aggron suddenly had a normal look in its eyes, the way it's supposed to look. The aggron looked around, calmly, in complete confusion.

'What the hell is going on here', the aggron thought in a deep manly voice.

'Do I have to explain this all over again'? I was starting to get tired of saying the same introduction over and over again. 'Are you ok, Terra'? Terra casually walked over.

'Ya, I'm fine, you'?

'Ya, I think' I said, huffing. My head was pounding from that blow I got when the aggron came out of the tree.

'Wait, how are you talking? Someone still needs to explain something to me'.

Me and Terra looked at each other, and rolled our eyes.

'Well let me start off where I always start off. My name's Nick, what's yours'.

'Oh, my name is ARGH'. It cried out in pain. I looked at the side of its neck to find a large tranquilizer dart in the part its neck that wasn't covered in steel.

The aggron started to stumble around, until it fell to the ground shaking the entire city.

Two of the men approached the unconscious. It was hard to think such a massive beast could be taken down by something so small.

I looked in the direction that the tranquilizer dart came from. There were four people dressed in white, one of them holding a tranquilizer gun. Two of the men approached the now unconscious aggron and the other two men approached me.

"Get in the car", the man pointed towards a white car parked in the distance, "I know someone who's been waiting to meet you for a very long time".


	8. Finally, Some Answers

Chapter 8

I had to make a choice, I could either follow the man or I could refuse and leave, but seeing as I had nowhere to go. I had no choice.

"I'll go as long as Terra goes to".

"I'm ok with that".

I followed the man into the car and Terra jumped in after me. I looked in the car to find the back caged away from the front of the car as if it was a police car. I sat down as Terra rested her head on my lap.

Two of the men in white got into the front of the car and started driving away. The crowd of people just stared at me and mumbled. I couldn't hear what they were saying as the car window was closed.

As we drove I started to wonder if I did something wrong. The aggron was berserking earlier, I had to do something about it. I finally built up the courage to say something.

"Um, am I in trouble or something". 'Wow, that sounded distinguished'. I thought to myself.

'Huh, good one Nick' Terra thought. I forgot, again that she could hear what I was thinking.

"Your not in trouble, far from it in fact. We've been looking for someone of your talents for a while".

"What do you mean, talents"?

"You removed the alpha chip from a pokemon, without any negative results. No-one has ever done that". The alpha chip, is that what it was called?

"Oh really, negative results"? I was worried that I might of done something wrong to Terra or that aggron when I removed their chips.

"We're here". The two men got out of the car. Terra and me got out and were amazed. The building we parked in front was huge nearly 15 stories. It made me wonder how I missed it when we first saw the city, or 'Chokoto' as I think it was called, from the top of the hill.

I followed the men into the building.

"The boss is waiting for you on the top floor". They directed me to an elevator at the back of the building.

Terra and I went inside. I pressed button number 15 and the elevator started to ascend.

As I was going up I had a million thoughts running through my head.

'What was going on here, what gave me the ability to remove the chip, who are all these people and who is the boss? Is this really happening and-'

'Oh for lugia's sake Nick, you think to loud. Calm down'.

'Lugia's sake? Oh god does he exist too.'

'Of course, he is one of the worlds most cherished residents'. I was to excited to even think about what Terra said. But that excitement turned right back into nervousness as the elevator came to a halt.

The door opened to reveal a long, white hallway with a door at the end. Terra and I walked slowly and nervously down the hallway, our footsteps echoing through the hall. I walked to the end of the hall and stopped at the door. I paused for a brief moment, with my hand frozen on the knob. I turned the knob and opened the door. I walked in.

The room was white all over with a desk and a black chair facing the window in the back of the room. I couldn't get a good view out the window but I knew we probably could.

"They told me about you". A voice came from behind the chair. The voice was female, a somewhat young voice.

"I was told to come here, perhaps you can help me".

"That, I can, but you need to help me first". The chair turned around revealing a young blond woman of her thirty's. I was surprised how young she was. When she turned around she suddenly kept a close eye on Terra. Was she surprised that I tamed her?

"My name is Karen, I am the boss of the organization", she shifted her attention to me, looking at Terra every so often. "You need to tell me how you removed the alpha chip".

"To tell you the truth, I'm even more confused than you are right now. I'll tell you what I know, the chips just seem to slide out".

"I see, tell me, what is your name and where are you from"?

"Oh, My name's Nick, and this is Terra. I don't know where Terra's from but I'm from Canada".

"Canada, that sounds familiar", Her eyes suddenly widened, "Wait a minute, you're from EARTH"!?

"And you know what Earth is!? How do you know what Earth is"? Her eyes suddenly became shifty.

"It's a long story".

"Could you explain to me what is going on here"?

"Right ... Welcome, Nick, to the world of pokemon. You're know in the country of Johto." As lame as the intro sounded, I wasn't really in the mood to focus on that.

"What, exactly, is the organization"?

"The organization is an ... an organization devoted to stopping the actions of the clan, Team Rocket"

"WHAT?!?!?!? THEY EXIST TOO!?!?? Oh my god, are they the ones making the alpha chips"?

"Yes".

I felt like I was going to explode. Well, at least their plans were a little more elaborate.

"OK, so what are these so called negative effects from removing the alpha chips"?

"We suspect that the chip provides some sort of support system to the pokemon while giving them orders at the same time. We were finally able to track down a chipped pokemon. We tried to remove the chip by hand but it didn't work. We even tried to remove the chip surgically, but that didn't work either".

"But what happened to the pokemon"?

"After all our attempts, within seconds of removal, the pokemon ... would die"!


	9. The Organization

Chapter 9

I couldn't speak. I just stood there, with my jaw dropped. There was a long pause that had to be broken so I had to say something.

"Ok, this is just overwhelming. Pokemon exist, I'm in a whole new city, country, and PLANET, Team rocket exists, and know I'm more confused than ever.", I said pacing across the room, "will the surprises ever stop? So, is there what is it you need my help with", I said without thinking.

"Not so fast, Nick. We don't know if you actually did what you did. You're gonna have to prove it to me that you can remove the alpha chips". She pulled out a remote from under her desk, and she pushed one of the many buttons on the remote. I wall to the left opened up to reveal a little pikachu chained to the wall as if it were a vicious attack dog. I let out a little chuckle as it looked kinda strange and funny.

"Well, Nick, let me see you remove the chip from its back". I looked on its back to note that there, indeed, was a chip in its back. I approached it slowly.

"It's not gonna shock me, is it", I said.

"The chain absorbs any electricity that it exerts, you'll be fine".

I walked in front of it and knealed down. As I reached for the chip, it tried to bite me. I pulled my hand back. After a few attempts, I was finally able to get a hold of the pikachu and grab the chip. Karen walked up beside me as I pulled the chip out. Once again, that strange glowing light appeared from behind the chip. Karen looked in amazement until the chip was fully removed.

"Is that proof enough"?

'Whoa, how did I get here', a familiar voice said,'Wait ... NICK'!?

"'DALLIN!? oh my god, when did you get chipped'"? Uh-oh, I said it and thought it the same time.

"Nick, why are you talking to a pikachu"? I have to tell her.

"Let me explain to you how me and Terra met each other ..."

'Terra? Who's Terra?', came from Dallin. He looked around me to find Terra just staring at him normally.

'AAH, gottagetoutahere gottagetoutahere'. Dallin ran only to get hauled back by the chains.

"Um, Karen, I think Dallin want's out of the chains". Karen walked over and pulled a key out of her back pocket and released Dallin. Dallin ran and hid behind my leg.

'Don't worry Dallin, she's tame ... I think'. Dallin approached Terra ever so slowly and walked right in front of her, with a look of absolute fear on his face. They looked at each other for about two second until Terra snorted some smoke out of her nostrils onto Dallin. He jumped back about 3 feet and then jumped into my arms.

"Nick, what's going on here", Karen said.

"Oh, that's right. Lemme explain to you how me and Terra met ...". I spent the next ten minutes about explaining to Karen how Terra was stalking me and eventually attacked me. Terra looked more afraid than Karen, as she heard me think about what I was going to say to Karen. Something else that was weird was that Karen seemed to be eying Terra more than me. "Just out of curiosity, what is your interest with Terra"?

"I had a Typhlosion once too, it was my first pokemon". I felt a little guilty as I sounded kinda rude. I finally arrived to the part where me and Terra first conversed.

"I looked at Terra and Terra looked at me for a brief moment and we both realised that we were able to hear each other's thoughts and-"

"YOU CAN TALK TO POKEMON!?", Karen almost yelled in absolute shock,"That settles it, your the one we've been looking for".

"Great so where does that leave me"?

"Nick, you are now officially a member of the organization. Your mission here will be to assist us in taking down Team Rocket and their leader".

"Giovanni". I knew the answer already.

"Well, I can see that the TV show hasn't left you short of any information of this world".

"Wait how did you know that pokemon was a TV show back on Earth"?

"Let's just say that you're not the first person from Earth to come here. Now, I want you to bring that chip to Professor McKenzie. He'll be very interested in that chip".

"I thought you said the organization has removed chips before".

"Yes, that's true, but the chips deactivate each time we remove them. However, because you remove the alpha chips in a different fashion we may have a better chance at finding out how they work".

"OK. Might I suggest that I bring the collar too".

"The what".

"I found a black collar around Terra's neck when we first met and she still has it on. That collar is what enabled us to get here".

"Very well, that collar may be very useful to us".

When I thought of the collar, I thought about the portal, and that last look I took into my room. I also thought about how my family was doing. Wait, how long have I been gone?

"Karen, I hope we have the same type of telling time, but what time is it"?

"Karen stared at her watch. "2 o'clock"

"2 O'CLOCK!? OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN GONE FOR FIVE HOURS. I have to see if my family is OK.' Terra, do you remember what buttons you pressed'".

'Ya, I think so, hold on'. Terra attempted to get the series of buttons right. She flicked the switch and that same portal came out of nowhere again. Karen didn't seem surprised by this at all.

"Give me a sec, ok". I stuck my head into the portal to find myself in my room.

"'Wow, Terra, you've got a good memory'". I looked around for a brief second. I spotted the clock. 9:05. The exact second I left my room. I had a weird feeling. My head was no longer pounding from the blow I got earlier. I wasn't only moving in space I was moving in time too.

All of a sudden, I was yanked out of the portal and back into the office.

"Nick are you ok"? Terra and Karren said in synchronization.

"I can stay here all my life and I wouldn't miss a second back home". I was trying to withhold my excitement. "So why did you two pull me back here".

"We didn't do anything". I looked at Terra's collar to see that sparks were flying off of it. It was broken. I might never be able to go back to Earth again. I was at split ends. I didn't know whether I should of been happy or sad.

But as it was, I was there and I had to live with it.


	10. The Journey Begins

Chapter 10

"Are you ok, Nick", Karen said.

"Ya, I'm fine ... so who was it that you said I had to go see"?

"A man named Professor MacKenzie, one of our top scientists and engineers, here at the organization. We want you to take that chip to him for examining. You could probably take that collar too".

"Ok, where do I find him"?

"He's in a room that's hard to forget. Room 13, floor 13".

'hmph, isn't that convenient'. Terra let out a little snort of smoke. I started to think that was her way of acknowledge something.

"Oh, and when your done talking to him, I'd like you to come back here. There's still a lot more I need to explain". She gave out a little smirk and waved me out of the room. I smiled back, picked up Dallin, and left as Terra followed after me. I walked through that hallway I was walking through so nervously before. I pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come.

'So, Nick, could you explain to me what's going on'? Terra thought.

'Believe me, Terra, I'm even more confused than you are'.

The elevator opened and we both walked in. I pushed button #13 and we were off to meet someone who's probably gonna make things even more confusing.

Floor 13. We walked out and looked on the numbers on the door. We arrived at room 13 and I knocked on the door. No-one. I knocked louder, still no-one. I opened the door and peered inside. It was dark.

"Hello, anyone here"? Terra and I walked inside and looked around. I still had Dallin in my arms as we walked around. There was loads of equipment everywhere. I looked around until I found a slightly aged man examining something with a massive magnifying glass. He was rather short and short grey hair. He seemed strangely quiet.

I approached the man, he didn't notice me.

"Professor MacKen-".

"WHAT, WHO'S THERE? Who are you and how did you get here", he said in total surprise, as he launched away from his equipment.

"Um, hi I'm Nick and that's Terra, and this is Dallin. Karen sent us down here".

"Karen sent you"? He seemed pretty paranoid.

"Ya, she wanted me to give these to you". I held up the chips that I removed off of Dallin and Terra."I removed these off of them". The professor gasped.

"You removed the alpha chips without harming them!? So it is true".

"What's true"?

"Oh, Nothing. Now, lets see those chips". I handed the chips over to him.

"Oh, ya, there's also a strange collar around Terra's neck. It's done a lot of strange things".

"Like what"?

"Well, it made her invisible, it created a sound barrier, and it opened a portal that got me here". I was expecting the same reactions he gave me before but instead he seemed completely normal with it. I guess the technology here must be a little more advanced than what we had back home

"Um, how you got here", he said in a questioning voice.

"I'm ... I'm from Earth". I studdered as I knew his reaction wasn't gonna be good.

"Earth? Never heard of it". HE NEVER HEARD OF IT!? How did Karen know what Earth is, and not the organizations leading professor!? I suddenly thought back to Karen's words, 'Let's just say that you aren't the first person to come here from Earth'. I wonder...

"Where is it"? I decided that I wouldn't want to make things any more confusing.

"It's a little village, far west of here".

"Right. Here, let me see that collar. He kneeled down to examine the collar on Terra's neck without fear."Hmm just a second". He went around the corner and picked something up. As he came back with a large bolt cutter.

"WHOA, is that necessary", I said.

'Nick what is he gonna do', Terra said in an worried voice.

'Don't worry Terra, he knows what he's doing ... I think'. The professor kneeled down and snapped the collar in 2 using the bolt cutters.

'Oh, that-feels-better' Terra thought in almost one word.

"I don't think that was such a good idea".

"Eh, I'll just sauder it back together".

"So is any of this technology new to you"?

"Hmmmmmmmm, No".

"Hmph, looks like I have a lot to get accustomed to".

"Trust me, technology is advancing faster and faster each day. Too bad the same applies to our enemies". He put the chips and collar on the table and got his equipment ready. "As we develop new ways to fight team rocket they find new ways to fight us. It gets annoying after a while". I had to agree with him there.

There was a long pause until finally "You can go now, unless you have anything else for me".

"Nope".

He waved me out of the room again. Dallin, Terra and I left the room and went back to Karen's office.

We arrived at Karen's office. "So, you said you had more to tell me".

"Let me start by telling what you will be doing here. We've spotted multiple chipped pokemon throughout the country and most of them have been captured and unfortunately held in a facility. With you on our work force we can finally free those who have been chipped. As I said most of the pokemon that we have spotted chipped, have been captured. but some have escaped our grasp. The only method unfortunately to remove these chips is the one you used to remove from the aggron earlier. In other words you'll have to remove the chip by force".

"You know I can't just go on freeing chips from the 'uncaptured' ones. I'd eventually get hurt".

"Don't worry, you have Terra and Dallin don't you. Plus here at the organization we also have some tamed pokemon of our own and lastly, we'll equip you with the best equipment we have".

"Well, you've got a point, but that just leaves one problem. As I said before, I'm from Earth. I have nowhere to stay and no money to last".

"We're prepared for that. We will accomodate you in one of the rooms in our headquarters. You three will all be supplied with food and some money to boot". Just as Karen mentioned food, Terra's mouth started watering as Karen's words ran through my mind, then through Terra's.

"Here, catch", Karen tossed some keys to me,"they're the keys to your room, enjoy. Floor 14, room 1". I was so excited, I was gonna have a new life.

"This is awesome, thank you so much Karen". She gave me a smile.

"No problem, we've been waiting for someone of your talents to come". As creepy as that sounded, it felt cool to be appreciated for once.

She waved me out of the room as I ran out the door with Terra and Dallin. I mashed the elevator button and mashed the #14 button. I ran out and tried to get the key in the door. I opened the door.

It was great, it wasn't a normal apartment. It was one large room, with the kitchen, living room and bedroom all in the same room, plus a small bathroom on the edge. It had the same large window as the one in the back of Karen's office.

We walked to the window to see if it had a good view. I was awestruck to find a view of almost the entire city, stretching all the way out to the forest. I could see the path me and Terra walked in the forest, all the way to the place where I first arrived in Johto. I was the most beautiful view I had ever seen. It all seemed to good to be true until I remembered the other part of what Karen had told me.

'Terra, Dallin, it looks like we won't be running out of things to do any time soon'.


	11. Adjustments

Chapter 11

I loved my apartment, I spent about an hour looking at all of the stuff it had. It seemed technology was a little more advanced as I spotted a video phone, a computer and a rather cool looking TV. All of a sudden the phone rang. I ran up to it and pushed the button.

"Hello"? I looked into the screen to find Karen.

"So, Nick, how's the apartment"?

"This is awesome, I love it".

"Glad to here. You won't be starting work until tomorrow, so feel free to do what you want. Oh and about working tomorrow, be sure to be in my office at 8:00 tomorrow morning".

"Ok, I will try to make it on time, thanks again, bye". She said bye back and I turned off the phone.

I wondered the apartment, just going in circles. Things to do everywhere, and not a place to go. I was to excited to think about what to do. Just than, my stomach rumbled, I haven't eaten since yesterday.

I went to the fridge to find it stalked with food. I fortunately had some skill in cooking. I looked at the clock. 4:00.

'I guess we're having supper early'. Right on cue Terra's mouth started to water.

I looked in the freezer to find exactly what I needed, steak. I took out one and threw it on the frying pan as Terra anxiously watched. I knew Dallin wouldn't be up for steak so I just cut him up an apple to nibble on.

15 minutes later and the steak is ready. I took a tiny piece for me and gave a large majority to Terra. I threw the steak to her, and like a vicious attack dog, she caught it and tore it to pieces.

'Are you hungry, Terra', I thought sarcastically. She didn't respond, she was to busy gorging on the steak as I heard her mumble about eating.

As I was eating the steak, I remembered that none of the animals back home were in this world. I suddenly thought to myself, 'What the hell is the steak made of'.

'Miltanks', Terra replied.

'Eep', I thought while shuddering a little.

I started to wonder about what I should do after supper. After some thought I started to think that I should perhaps make my way arround town.

After I was finished eating, I printed off a map and left the building, with Terra and Dallin of course. After about five minutes of staring at a street sign I was finally able to find out where I was on the map. I went for a walk around town, trying to spot some supermarkets and other stores I might need to go to.

Once again people seemed nervous as they passed Terra. But something new was some people spotted me as the one who fought the aggron. As much as I enjoyed it, I tried really hard not to let it go to my head.

As I walked for about another thirty minutes I arrived at the place that I fought the aggron. I saw the rubble from the buildings the 'footprints' it left in the ground, and the smushed cars it had crushed. I figured that before I head home I might as well see what the forest is like.

From the convenience store that I was directed to, I followed the map to the forest. When I arrived at the forest I followed the path that took us to the city in the first place. I wasn't expecting to find anything and I was right, kind of, I did here the thoughts of some nearby pokemon but the voices disapeared before I could find them. It was getting late so I figured that I should return to the apartment.

I returned to the apartment to be surprised to find that I've been gone for 2 hours. I jumped on to the couch and turned on the TV. Terra jumped on the couch and snuggled against me as Dillin laid on my lap. I was starting to think that they were getting along a little better.

As I flicked through the guide I noticed that nothing was the same. Only option, the news. I figured it would be a little more interesting in a pokemon world.

"In other news today, a young boy of fifteen was seen-". I flicked off the TV as fast as I could.

'This is terrible', I thought

'What is it Nick', Terra replied.

'I can't be famous, I don't want this kind of attention'.

'Oh, come on now, being famous can't be that bad', Dallin said.

'If they keep, this up I'm not gonna be able to leave the apartment due to the press that's waiting on the other side of the door'.

There was a quick pause.'Ya that might be a bit of a problem', Dallin said.

'Who knows, I may just be overreacting', I thought,'Perhaps I should check what they have to say about me'. I turned the TV back on.

"No-one knows the name of the boy but officials say he is now being held by the organization".

'Oh thank god they don't have a name'.

'See, Nick, it's not so bad', Terra said.

'Maybe you're right Terra, well at least it'll be a little harder for them to get info on me'.

I flicked through the channels to see if there was anything at least slightly interesting. I found it kinda funny how pretty much every show had a pokemon in it. It was good to see they were getting more attention than they did back home. It was also good to see that they didn't have a show staring the animals back on Earth, that would of been really cheesy.

Nothing interesting so I figured I go and see what there was on the computer. First it was time to find out a little more about the organization. I found an official home page for the organization but it had no more info than Karen told me. After searching and finding nothing, I just searched up some games to play.

9:00. I figured that I had been through so much that day that I should go to bed early. I got undressed and hopped into bed along with Dallin and Terra.

'Goodnight Terra, Dallin'.

In unison, 'Goodnight Nick'.

We cuddled each other asleep.

I woke the next day, 7:33. Uh-oh I was a little behind. I got up and got dressed into the same clothes I had worn yesterday for I was without a wardrobe. I prepared myself a quick peanut butter sandwhich. The phone rang.

"Nick, you there", Karen said.

"Oh, so the phone has the ability to answer itself now".

"It's an alarm clock system we have to keep our residents up and running. Anyway, I'm waiting for you in my office, be there shortly. And another thing, it's best you leave Terra and Dallin here, they won't be need today".

"Aw, why not".

"Your going down to the alpha chipped pokemon facilities or as we call them the ACPF's, there's no reason to bring them with you".

I sighed, "Ok, bye". I pressed the button to hang up.

'What was that Nick'. Terra peered at me around the bed.

'Sorry, Terra, I gotta go to work. It's best that you stay here'.

Terra let out a sigh, 'Fine, it's best that I catch up on my sleep, we are supposed to sleep 18 hours a day'. Terra threw herself back on the bed. I went over to Dallin, and poked him awake.

'Dallin, I gotta go to work I'll be back soon'.

'What, oh I don't want you to leave though'. I was flattered, I felt great to finally be receiving affection from anything let alone pokemon.

'Sorry, I have to'. I walked to the door and was about to leave.

'Don't leave me here with the typhlosion, she's gonna eat me'. It did strike my mind but I had a reasuring thought.

'Dallin, if Terra wanted to eat you she would of done it by now, and besides she's gonna be asleep all day'.

'Ok, if you say so'.

'Just to be sure, Terra, no eating Dallin'.

'Ok', and in an instant she was asleep'.

'Ok, bye Terra, bye Dallin'.

'Bye'? Dallin replied.

I went to Karen's office and greeted her.

"So, what am I doing at ACPF".

"Let me tell you how this works. All of the pokemon there are kept under constant watch. When you arrive you will remove the chips off the pokemon one by one. The second that the chip is fully removed the pokemon will be teleported to they're natural environment."

"Teleported"?

"You really don't have that much technology on Earth, do you". As much as I didn't appreciate what Karen said I had to admit it was true.

Karen continued to speak, "Anyway, if the pokemon your are trying to dechip becomes unwieldy, we'll just use good'ol tranquilizers".

"It sounds kind of depressing".

"Just think about how many pokemon's lives your saving".

"Wow, your right. So where are the ACPF's".

"We'll escort you to your location, the car's waiting for you outside".

"OK, thanks, bye".

"Bye", Karen waved me out of the office the way she usually did and I left.

I went to the bottom floor to find a white car waiting for me outside, and a man waiting beside the car. He was the one who was escorting me I later found out. I got in the car, and we were off.

We arrived at the ACPF. It was a large, square, ordinary building. I went inside to find it was like an indoor zoo. It wasn't that depressing. All of the pokemon were still being held in a somewhat natural environment.

I went inside along with 2 other men in white. They helped restrain the pokemon or tranquilize them. There were pokemon of every type of every kind. There were even a lot of larger pokemon there. At times we were able to get a hold of the pokemon, and at other times the pokemon would resist in it's own fashion.

When ever a pokemon would get dechipped, a white light would surround the pokemon and the pokemon would disappear into thin air. It kinda made me sad that I couldn't meet the pokemon that I was saving.

After 4 hours, lunch, and another 3 hours we made progress through what seemed to be almost half the building.

"So, we made a lot of progress today, but we made progress through like half the building".

"Actually it was about a tenth, and this ain't the only ACPF in the world".

"Wow, I have a lot of work to do".

We finally left the building and head back to the organization headquarters. I went up to the 14th floor, somewhat nervous to see what condition Dallin was in after spending 8 hours with Terra. I burst through the door, 'DALLIN'? I ran in to find a heartwarming scene. Dallin was snuggled up, sleeping on Terra's back.

'AAAW, isn't that cute'.

For the rest of the day I did exactly what I did the other day. I went on the computer for a few hours, prepared supper for Terra, Dallin, and me, went for a walk, tried to find something for me to watch on TV, went on the computer again and went to bed.

We continued that roster for the next 3 days. I could tell that Dallin and Terra were warming up to each other. I could also tell that they were warming up to me. It was so great to have all this affection. Things kept getting better and better. Just as I was thinking about life in this new place. The phone rang.

"Hello", I said.

"Nick, remember what I told you about pokemon that we were unable to capture".

"Uh, ya I think so".

"Well, Nick, we got a problem".


	12. My First Mission

Chapter 12

"What's the problem".

"There seems to be a disturbance about 10 kilometers south of the town. It's better you come to my office to explain things. Bring Terra and Dallin".

"Ok, I'll be there soon". I hung up. 'Dallin, Terra, I think we might finally get some action. Let's go'

'Action'? Dallin replied.

'Well I could use some exercise', Terra said.

We made our way to Karen's office either excited or nervous.

"So, what is there to explain".

"Time to tell you about how we track down the alpha chipped pokemon. People from all over the country send in sightings of pokemon acting strange or other problems that may be caused by a pokemon acting strangely. Just recently we were able to install a satellite system that enables us to track the chips. Usually we send down dechippers or as you know them the men in white. But when they are unable to handle the situation, we shall send you down, with backup, of course".

"Sounds difficult, but do the satellites do anything other than track chips"?

"They do a variety of things, in fact the satellites were mainly used to aid teleportation and to track energy signatures".

"Energy signatures"?

"The energy signatures are any type of energy given off by a pokemon. One primary use is that it can track more powerful pokemon easier. Which is why we're sending you in because we're picking up some slightly larger signals than usual. People have been reporting in strange earthquakes. We've followed the reports that the earthquakes seem to be traveling in a straight pattern. We ran a scan for any alpha chips and as we expected we found one".

"Ok, but I'm a little unprepared right now".

"That's why I'd like you to report to the professor, he has the equipment ready for you".

"Ok", I said nervously. We waved each other out of the room. I made my way to room 13 floor 13. I knocked on the door only this time to be told to come in.

"Professor"?

"I'm over here". He was standing by a table with no gizmos and gadgets but accessories rather.

"What's all this"?

"This is your equipment, you'd better get use to it as you'll be using them a lot. I only have two necessary sets for you. First off, let's start with your protection". He handed me some arm and leg straps along with some gloves, they felt tough, and smooth.

"These are made of the sturdiest materials known. They're practically everything proof. Water-proof, fire-proof, lightning-proof and ... what ever other things I'm forgetting. Secondly your most important equipment, the data-brace". He handed me a solid wrist band.

"I was able to put many things into that thing. I put A. a energy signature tracker so we can be able to track the energy signal you give off when you remove a chip. B. a communicator so you can contact us when you need to. C. a chip tracker that indicates what has a chip and what doesn't. And lastly I was able to remove the coordinator from the collar you got off Terra so we can open a portal right beside you when you need it". As he was telling me all of the components, he should me what buttons to press and how to work them. I put all of the equipment on and it actually looked really cool.

"Wow, the technology is amazing here". The professor rolled his eyes as I said that, just as I expected.

"Oh also when your here at the organization headquarters, the signals are strong enough that you can open a portal of your own. But only to predetermined coordinates".

"Are you serious"?

"Yup, take a look". He grabbed my arm and pushed the 4th button. All of a sudden a windy portal opened behind us.

"WHOA, is that real"!

"Go on try it". he gave me a little push and I fell through the portal into a grassy clearing in a pine forest with a mountain to our side. All of a sudden, Terra and Dallin came flying out of the portal.

"See, I told you it worked, ok, bye"

"Wait, no don't close the-" The portal closed before I could reach it. We were in the middle of nowhere. What to do, call the organization on the communicator. I pushed the communication button.

"Hello", I asked the speaker.

"Nick? I take it that your testing out the equipment". Karen's voice came through.

"Actually, we have a little bit of a location problem".

"Professor MacKenzie got excited and rushed you, didn't he".

"Yup".

Karen sighed, "He does that a lot. Now, I'm checking you coordinates, your actually in the place we determined you to go. Keep an eye open for the alpha chipped pokemon. We'll support you with back up eventually".

"Alright". I let go of the communication button.

'So, Nick, what is there to do now' Dallin thought.

'I guess we're supposed to wai-". Just than, the ground started to rumble.

'Nick, what's going on' Terra said nervously.

'I don't know'. The ground shook harder. It was if there was a moving earthquake right under us, until the point that we couldn't keep our balance. I fell over. Than strangly the ground beneath me started to rise.

'Niiiick', Terra's said with her voice rising.

The ground started to form a large bump that slowly grew but it's speed was acceleratingly. I jumped off the bump and ran as the ground shook violently. two seconds after I jumped off the bump, an onix came shooting out of the ground.

"'HOLY-'"! The onix came flying down onto it's stomach and started moving like a snake at great speeds towards me. I dived out of the way. Still moving at great speeds it turned around knocking down several trees in it's path.

I pressed the chip scan button on the data-brace and found that, surprise, surprise, the onix was chipped. I had to find a way to get on its back. I looked around desperately and found a ledge by the mountain that I could get onto.

I looked behind me to find the onix was fast approaching, I waited until the last second and dived. All of a sudden the onix went back into the hole it cam out of.

"'Where did it go'" I yelled. The ground was still shaking hard, it wasn't leaving. I figured that this is my chance to get ready. I got up on the ledge as fast as I could. All I had to do was wait. I looked around Dallin was standing by a tree and Terra was standing in the open grass. I looked closer to find the ground moving beneath Terra's feet. The ground than started rising beneath her feet.

"'TERRA, RUN'"!

'WHAT'? The onix burst out of the ground beneath her. She got hit hard. She flew several meters and landed hard on the ground, rolling a few times.

"TERRA"! The onix immediately directed it's attention to me. It bolted towards me, in an S pattern.

'Wait for it, wait for it'. The onix was fast approaching. At the last second, I jumped off the ledge and landed on the third rock down it's body. I scrambled to my feet. I ran up the two last stones up to it's head. The chip was in my reach. I grabbed it and I pulled hard. It came out much faster then it did with the aggron. Probably because I've been doing it so much at the ACPFs. I finally removed it. I jumped off of the onix's back.

I listened for what the onix had to say, but it was thinking something rather different. It didn't stay to talk, thank god, I listened to it as it was slithering away

'Dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig', just over and over again until it was completely out of sight.

'Heh, I should of seen that coming. I wonder where Dallin and Ter- TERRA'! I had almost forgotten about the blow that she took. I ran towards Terra who already had Dallin by her side.

'TERRA, oh my god, are you ok'

'Ugh, ya, I think I'm ok'. Terra came to her feet but she fell over and hissed and growled in pain. 'Agh, I think my leg is broken'.

'No, I shouldn't of let this happen'! I got down and started petting her.

'Nick, it wasn't your fault', Dallin said.

'Oh god, lemme see that leg'. Terra rolled onto her back with her top, left leg pulled back. I gently touched her leg. Just then, behind my hand a bright, white light radiated, exactly like the light that comes from removing the chips.

"'WHOA'". I puled my hand back in shock. 'Terra what just happened'.

'I don't know but it didn't hurt'. I gave Terra a strange look and slowly put my hand back onto Terra's leg. The light came back again only this time I left my hand on Terra's leg. It glowed for about 5 seconds and then disappeared.

'Do you feel any different, Terra'.

'Ya, kinda'. Terra extended her leg. 'Wait'. Terra rolled back onto her feet leaving the one that was broken. She slowly put her foot on the ground, nothing. She started doing it faster. She put her leg on the ground and started walking on it.

'Terra, what's going on'.

'My leg, it's not broken. It's actually better than it was before'. She started running around and jumping on her leg. After a few seconds, she dived onto me and started licking me.

'Nick, the prophecy is true, you can heal pokemon'!


	13. The Truth About the Chips

Chapter 13

'I ... healed you', I was in total awe, 'Wait the prophecy'?

'What, oh, it's nothing anyway, you should call Karen to go back'.

'Oh, right'. I pressed the communication button on the data-brace. "Karen"?

"Nick, the backup will be there shortly just gives us a minute".

"No need Karen ... we're done here".

"You are? Wow, Nick I must say I'm impressed. Hold on a sec". There was a brief silence and after a few seconds, a portal opened right in front of us. Terra, Dallin, and I walked in and found ourselves in Karen's office.

"So, Nick, what happened". There was a brief pause.

"Hmph, you wouldn't believe me if I told you".

- - - - - - - - - -

_One month later._

Time seemed to fly by. I continued my work all throughout the month. I finally received my first paycheck. To my surprise they were paying me minimum wage, but what was I to expect when they were already giving me a home and food. It was still more than enough to live by. I was happy.

I could tell Terra, Dallin, and I was getting closer and closer to each other, Terra especially. I could tell because the first few days I got home from work, Terra would be wide awake on the bed staring at the door. After a few more days, Terra would sleep right beside the door waiting for me again. After a week, she resorted to waiting at the door wide awake. Now I can tell she doesn't like me, she loves me. Everyday I came home from work, Terra would burst through the front door, pin me up against the wall and start kissing me.

Dallin always seemed to be getting less nervous everyday. I still remember the first day I came home from work to find Terra and Dallin cuddling with each other. I always wondered how they became friends so fast. I never asked them, however, I was happy with the way they were and I didn't want to change that.

Usually two or three times a week, there would be an alpha chipped pokemon that was unable to be captured. Usually, we'd be sent off with either a few dechippers or some of the tamed pokemon the organization had in stock. I started to become good friends with some of them.

The phone rang. "Yes, Karen", I knew it was her I rarely ever got calls from anyone else.

"Nick, Professor MacKenzie would like to talk to you. He says that he's finished testing the alpha chips and he's came to a conclusion".

"Oh, really", I had been waiting to find out how the alpha chips worked, "I'll be there, thanks Karen bye". I hung up.

I made my way to the professor's lab.

"Professor, you here"?

"Over here, Nick". He was in the very corner of his lab.

"You wanted to see me about the chip".

"Yes, I may of figured out how it works. Now listen hard because this is complex. When the chip gets inserted it infiltrates the nervous system sending messages to the brain. The messages sent to the brain overrides a major brain wave relaying and redirecting thoughts. The major brain wave reconfigures the other brain waves causing it to change the way it thinks. In other words, the chip isn't telling what the pokemon what to do but what to think". I just stared with my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe they went to all this work to create such a thing.

"That's just inhumane. Why did they create such a thing".

"That, we don't know but there are other things we've learned about the alpha chip. The reason the pokemon die upon removal is that the chip sends messages to the brain to keep it action. When the chip is removed the messages stop and the brain becomes inactive and can no longer support the body. As a result the pokemon literally shut down".

"That's terrible. But I'm still wondering how-"

"You're able to remove the chip? I scanned the energy signatures from the data-brace. We found some strange readings on that thing. It turns out that when you remove the chip you don't deactivate the chip, you reverse its actions causing the pokemon to its normal state".

"What kind of energy readings"?

"Trust me you wouldn't understand if I told you. But I can tell you some very good news. With today's technology, we are able to find ways to duplicate energy signatures into devices. That means that after enough research we can find a way to duplicate the energy you create when you remove the chip".

"That means that there is a way for other people to remove the chips".

"Precisly, but unfortunately technology like that could take a while to produce. You'll have to give us time to create such a device".

"No matter, I know it'll come to you guys some day". At that moment my brace started to ring. I pressed the com. button.

"Hello"?

"Nick, I'd like you to come to my office", Karen's voice came through, " We have another uncapturable pokemon, only this time there's more to do than just removing the chip. See you there". Before I new it the message ended.

"I gotta go. Thanks for the info".

"No problem". He smiled at me as I left the room. I made my way to Karen's office to find her looking out the window the way she usually did.

"You wanted to see me"?

"Yes, it seems we have spotted a charizard that has been chipped".

"You guys have taken out charizards with tranquilizer darts before, what makes this one different".

"He's escorting an important object that is necessary to both us and Team Rocket. An energy stone, one powerful enough to power an alpha plant".

"An alpha-"

"Alpha plants are the places that produce the alpha chips", I started to feel like an idiot, having Karen explain everything to me all the time, "To our knowledge, there are five alpha plants spread throughout the continent. Our main objective is to sabotage and eventually destroy these plants".

"Then why don't we just go and destroy them"?

"We don't know where they are. The plants contain some sort of software that scrambles the data transmitted to the satellites from that area. We would try to make a rough guess but the radius of the scrambling goes about 100 miles".

"Damn, I don't know whether to like technology or hate it anymore".

"Right, as I was saying before, the reason we can't just tranquilize the charizard is that if the charizard goes down, so does the energy stone".

"Alright than, I'll go get Terra and Dallin, and you get the dechippers ready".

"Actually, Nick, your going this mission alone".

"What ... WHY"?

"There's no way that they can help".

"What makes this so different".

"This is an aerial mission".


	14. Flight

Chapter 14

"An aerial mission? What, do you expect me to fly"?

"Precisely". I gave her a somewhat puzzled look. "But we can't teleport you there, because if we did we'd have to teleport you into the air and that wouldn't turn out to good. So we have arranged a flight for you. I contacted the Professor while you were coming to my office, he shall go along with you to explain how things work".

"Ok, if you say so", I said nervously.

Several hours Professor MacKenzie and I were in a small airplane over the ocean.

"So, you have yet to explain to me how this is gonna work".

"Right, first put this on", he handed me a strange backpack that strapped all around my legs and arms. The backpack had something folded up on it. It had a series of metal shafts with plastic fibre attached to the shafts along with two handle bars sticking out the side.

"What is this"? I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

"Those are your gliders".

"Gliders"? I said with extreme nervousness.

"They- oh wait, there's the target, take a look". I looked out the window to find a small redish, orangish speck off in the distance. " Here, take these", he handed me some binoculars. I looked through them to find the charizard flying as fast as the plane like it was nothing. I looked closer to find the energy stone hanging from a necklace in its hand.

"So how do I plan on confiscating the stone".

"Simple, you're gonna fly to him and take it".

"WHAT ... HOW"?

"As I said before, you use the gliders".

"But I don't know how to fly these things"! Just then, the back hatch to the plane opened, letting the blustering winds burst inside the plane.

"Don't worry lots of people have done well on there first times, now, have you ever gone hang gliding"?

"No".

"Good, because this is completely different", I just stared at him with my jaw dropped, "Now all you have to know is to go up, down, left, or right is just arch your back in that direction".

"But I don't even know if I can even do this".

"Don't worry you'll be fine".

"Wait, where's the charizard"?

"Directly, below us". I walked up to the hatch of the plane and looked over the edge and sure enough there was the charizard.

"Oh, two more things", he was acting like everything was completely normal, "just pull on the handle bars to open the gliders and take these goggles, it's gonna be windy. Ok your good to go". He gave me pat on the back that made me take a few steps closer to the edge. I almost lost my balance right on the edge.

"THIS IS CRAZY"!

"As I said, many people have taken this concept on their first time, so just go. Besides if it doesn't work you'll just fall into the water". He smiled at me like everything was still normal.

I looked over te edge again. We were pretty high up, but as I thought about it, I had the opportunity to actually fly. I was nervous, but was he telling the truth about people grasping the concept that fast. The temptation to fly was massive.

I sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this".

I took one final breathe, I closed my eyes and I jumped.

I opened my eyes to find that I was falling, face first, at a great speed. I looked closely at the fast approaching charizard beneath me. I had to think fast. If I opened the gliders now then I wouldn't have enough speed and the charizard would hear me coming. I had one choice, snatch it at full speed.

I could see the charizard 250 meters away. I could start to see the stone necklace in its hands. 200 meters away, I was getting nervous. 150 meters away, I could see the alpha chip in its neck. 100 meters away, I started to hyperventilate. 50 meters away, I reached my arm out. 25 meters away, I closed my eyes. I opened my palm and felt it made contact with something. I opened my eyes, the energy stone!

I focused my eyes to look at the ocean fast approaching. I gripped the handle bars and pulled. They wouldn't move! The ocean was only 100 meters away. I jerked the handle bars, they still wouldn't move. 50 meters away, I pulled with all my strength. They slowly started to move until finally the jerked forward.

Not knowing if they opened or not, I could just imagine hard contact with the ocean. I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of my face. I arched my back backwards, in hopes of making it.. I felt massive g-force on my front side. I waited, no water. I opened my eyes to find there was 2 meters separating me from the ocean. I was flying, whizzing over the water at great speeds!

I looked at the wings to find not to find to long wings with a huge wing span, but to find one big, long wing, no wider than my arm span, but exceeded my feet by about a meter and a half.

Regardless I was flying and it felt great. But this feeling was lost when a fireball went shooting past me. The charizard was right on my tail. I veered upwards to gain some altitude. I looked behind me to find one frustrated charizard. He wasn't catching up but I had a feeling that it was gonna happen soon enough.

I tried out turning by twisting my back ever so slightly in the right and left directions. I flew and turned faster than I ever thought, but the charizard managed to keep my speed. In order to get the charizard off my back I had to de-chip it.

I decided that in order to de-chip, I had to get beside it. I spanned my arms and legs out to lower my aerodynamics. I found my self gradually slowing down. I looked to my right to find the charizard only one mere meter from my side.

It looked at me and opened its mouth. I looked inside it's mouth to find red light emerging.

"WUH-OH", I veered up just before flames came shooting out of its mouth. This was my chance. I veered down, right and grabbed onto both of it's wings. I reached out my hand and got a grip on the chip. I pulled with all of my strength. After about three seconds the chip was out.

I flew off and flew several meters away from him.

'What's going on here, where am I', came a mans voice.

'Your in the middle of the ocean, I just removed an alpha chip from you, the alpha chip is-'

'Oh no, I was chipped. I can't believe it, me of all pokemon', he had outrage in his voice.

'Wait, you know what the chips are'?

'Yes, the word has spread throughout the pokemon world. The word has also spread, that someone is freeing the chipped pokemon. I assume they are talking about you'.

'Right, you are, Draelen'.

'Wait, you know my name'. I froze. How did I know his name, it just seemed to pop into my head.

'I don't know ... anyway, it's best for you to find your way back to the mainland'.

'Right ... ok'. The charizard flew off into the distance.

I flew for another five minutes to find a small island up ahead. I slowed down as much as I could. I tried to land on the beach but instead of landing, I crashed and rolled several times. I got up and detached the gliders. I pressed the communicator.

"Karen"?

"NICK, oh thank god, I was worried you weren't going to grasp the idea of flying".

"Right", I was out of breathe, "Anyway can I get back to the headquarters. I think I've been through enough today".

"Ok, hold on". After a few seconds, the portal opened and I walked in, finally putting end to the day's work.


	15. Overheat

Chapter 15

_Two weeks later_

I continued my work as the main dechipper. I felt good that I didn't need to where a uniform.

Terra, Dallin, and I were getting along like we always did. They were an enormous help to me on the field. They were always there when I needed them, providing physical support at dechipping, and providing emotional support at the apartment. We were getting deeply attached to each other.

I noticed after a while how much stronger I'd become. All this work must of been effecting me in a way. My work seemed to be getting easier and easier as I did it. I even got to go for a second flight with the gliders, not for work, but for flat out fun.

It was another day out on the field, I finally had a chipped mightyenna chipped into a corner of the alley ways of Chokoto.

'Terra, you cover the left, Dallin, you go on the right'

'Right', they were beginning to speak in unison. I glanced at Terra as she had her back flared up, growling ferociously. I looked at Dallin as I saw jolts of electricity jumping off of him onto nearby trash cans and dumpsters. He had the same smirk he always had during a fight. I had to face it, Terra, Dallin and I have become a pretty intimidating team.

The mightyenna growled back, but we could see it was backing up in fear. After a quick second, Terra jumped on to the mightyenna flipping it onto it's side. I walked over as Terra had it pinned down. I reached to it's neck and pulled out the chip with ease.

Terra jumped off as the mightyenna just looked around in confusion. I slowly backed away trying to keep my mind silent. After dechipping pokemon for a month and a half, I realized how much faster things progressed when the pokemon didn't know who I was.

It started growling at me, but Terra growled back. After a few seconds, it backed off and ran away.

'Good job, guys. Let's make are way back'. I started walking.

'Um, Nick aren't you gonna call Karen', Dallin asked.

'The organization is only 30 minutes away, I could use some exersise'.

'30 minutes? I'm getting to hungry for that', Terra said.

'Tell you what, we walk and I'll get you a steak to eat rather than the kibbles'n bits I'm told to feed you'. Terra's mouth started watering instantly. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

'What about me' Dallin asked.

'I'll get you a nice and juicy apple'. I knew apples were Dallin's favorite treat.

Terra and Dallin gave each other a quick glance and then looked back at me. 'DEAL', they said happily, once again in unison.

We started walking down the alley way. It was silent, I had to start a conversation. 'Terra, I remember you told me about the male in your group that got chipped. What ever happened to him'?

'I don't know. After he attacked us, he ran into the woods, and we never saw him again. He was so much better than the other males. I will get back at Team Rocket for what they've done'.

'For now you'll have to wait'.

Terra sighed 'I know'.

We took a left around the corner of the alley way to find three men in black. "What the...", they each, suddenly, pulled out a gun. I felt the air rush into me as I gasped. I looked behind to find three more men in black approach with guns drawn. I looked behind me to find four men in black, three with guns and one with a strange looking device.

"Don't move". I put my hands in the air.

'Terra', I spoke in my mind, 'Are these the guys in black that you were referring to'?

'Yup'. Terra remained completely still as she scanned the thoughts running through my head.

"The boss has given us orders to eliminate you, and he doesn't want it to be easy for you", a one of the men spoke. He had a slightly different uniform than the others.

I couldn't speak, I tried to but only scratchy noises came out. "Let me think. Since I like to eliminate targets with irony, perhaps you should die by the wrath of your friends". What does he mean. "Alpha 1, now".

The man with the strange device approached Terra. I looked closely at the device to find a chip at the end. It was a chipping device.

"NOOO", I yelled out. I heard the grunts loading and readying their weapons. I flinched.

The man kneeled down and placed the end of the device on the back of Terra's neck.

'I'm sorry Nick', Terra said. The chipper pulled the trigger and Terra hissed and growled in pain. The man with the strange uniform pulled out a remote. He pointed it at Terra and clicked a big red button.

Nothing.

He started mashing the button, "Hey, what's going on here".

'Nick'

'Dallin'?

'I didn't say anything'?

'Nick, it's Terra'. I looked at Terra to find her looking at me like normal.

'TERRA!? What's going on here'.

'The chip isn't working'. The man continued to mash the button. 'I have a plan, play along'. Terra started to growl viciously.

"There we go, let's see how you deal with this. Men, holster your weapons". The men all put there guns away. I had to admit, they were properly equipped, but they weren't very smart.

'Nick, just slowly back away from me'. I followed Terra's orders, backing up.

'Dallin, look scared. Just jump into my arms'. Dallin immediately jumped onto me, shaking, 'Wow, Dallin, you're a good acter'.

'Ya, acting...'. I slowly backed away from Terra as she approached me, still growling.

'Nick, when I say so, run'. I backed away from Terra until I was practically beside some of the grunts. 'Three', I kept backing away as the grunts smiled. 'Two', I was getting nervous. 'One, get ready Nick', my heart was pounding.

'NOW'. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I looked to my side to find Terra wasn't there. I turned around, and jumped as I heard a bullet bounce off the ground. I ran behind a dumpster as several bullets bounced off. I waited till the bullets stopped coming and turned around to see if Terra was ok.

I found her still standing by the grunts. I saw the man mashing the remote. "Come on, what are you waiting for, GET HIM". Terra gave out a quick smirk, what was she doing?

All of a sudden, a huge fiery explosion erupted from Terra. A loud boom came out, shaking the ground. I saw the grunts grunts fly off the ground and get tossed several meters back. The explosion caused the nearby windows to shatter into millions of pieces.

"TERRA"! Was she gone, have I lost Terra? I sat down as a tear came to my eye. "'No, she can't be gone, SHE CAN'T'". I started to cry a little. 'This can't be happening'.

'What can't be happening'. I looked to my side to find Terra standing there with a normal, happy expression on her face. I felt a flow of relief just run right through me. But at the same time I was puzzled and confused out of my mind.

'TERRA, how did you... did you just... you can...' I couldn't even think what I was going to say right. I finally got my mind together. Without saying a thing, I dived onto Terra, and gave her a hug. I felt a burning sensation from my hands, as Terra felt extremely hot, but I didn't care. She was alive.

'Since when were you able to do that'.

'What, ooooh, I've been doing that all the time'. I felt like I was going to make a bigger explosion than Terra's. I let out a huge sigh and gave her another hug.

'I think we should get out of here. Let's move'. And in an instant we were on our feet, making a run for it.


	16. A Remedy of Sorts

Chapter 16

_One month later_

It's been a while since the day I first encountered Team Rocket. The day I got home from Terra's overheat incident, we were relieved to find that the members who had surrounded us were found unconscious and not dead. The group was reported in as it appears that they were a group that deviated from Team Rockets original orders, defying laws and using unnecessary methods to get their jobs completed. They were wanted criminals in the first place, and were arrested and hospitalized.

Dallin, Terra, and me continued work as usual without suspicion. It bothered us slightly, what we did. But what was done, had to be done, we had no other option, but death.

Within the time that I had spent in Chokoto, we had dechipped over 500 pokemon in the ACPFs, and dechipped about 15 pokemon in the wild. Things have gone wrong more than once, I've experienced bruises, cuts, and even a fracture in one of my fingers. Too bad my powers only worked on pokemon, but that isn't to say that my powers never got used. I wasn't the only one who was damaged within my work.

Another quiet day here in the organization, it had been a while since something exciting had happened. The phone rang.

"Hello, Karen-".

"Nick, It's the professor".

"Oh, oops, sorry. Something you wanna show me"?

"Yup, you know where to find me".

I made my way to his lab, in somewhat lazy posture. It was early morning, just before I went to the ACPFs. I went into the lab to find the professor standing at the opposite side of the lab.

"Hey Nick, I must say it's been a while".

"Right ... So what do you have to show me"?

"Well, I've been reading the signals from your brace to pinpoint the exact signal that you give off when you remove a chip. After some rigorous work, I have finally come up with a way to duplicate it", I immediately became awake and alert, "Not the exact signal but close enough".

"Really, so I, soon, won't be the only one to be able to dechip".

"Let me explain to you what your using first". He suddenly started to search around his lab coat for the device. "I have finally created the Energy Magnetic De-Alpha Chipper, or the EMDAC". He suddenly pulled out a hand gun that looked quite new and polished. "Allow me to demonstrate".

He pointed to a target to the opposite side of the room. He fired three rounds, that pierced the target, as the sounds rang through the room. I looked at the target, in shock, to find three bullet holes. I looked at the professor to find he was just as surprised.. He looked in confusion at the smoking gun.

"Oops, wrong one". He blushed as he put the gun back into his coat. After a brief second he pulled out a gun that seemed just like the other one only with one key difference. In the handle there seemed to be a strange canister. It somehow glowed in the dark room.

"Here, you take it".

"Are you sure that's the right one"? I chuckled ever so slightly. He gave me a flustered look. I took the un from his hands and pointed to the target on the opposite side of the room. I slowly pulled the trigger. The gun fired and recoiled. I looked to find a strange sight. The bullet wasn't a bullet it was a strange glowing light, like a flare gun, only smaller and faster. I looked at the target ti find that there wasn't a bullet hole. It felt amazing, I pulled the trigger again. Nothing.

"Only one round"?

"Not exactly. Look at the canister". I looked at the canister to find it was empty but as I looked closer I found that glowing light coming from my hand again. The canister started to glow. After about 30 seconds it fully glowed as it did before I first fired it.

"It takes pretty long to fill up".

"We suspect that will improve eventually. Have you noticed that every time you remove a chip it slides out faster each time".

"Ya, why".

"We think that that means that you're getting more powerful with your energy. As that happens, we suspect that your energy will increase, and the EMDAC will load faster".

"Do you have a better name for that"?

"Nope. 2 more things. Lemme see the EMDAC agian". I handed the gun to him, and he took aim right for me. I flinched as he pulled the trigger. I heard the shot, but felt no pain.

"What"?

"It's energy, it runs right through you".

"Cool, so that's why there was no bullet hole".

"Exactly. Ok can you charge this for me, I have one last thing to show you".

"Sure hold on". He handed me the gun and I started to charge it. As I was charging, he pulled out a remote and pressed the top button. Slowly one of the walls started to open up.

"Wow, does everyone here have one of those remotes"?

"No, just me and Karen". The wall opened to find a poochyena with a chip in its back, chained to the wall. "Try to get a shot into the chip". I approached the poochyena as it barked and growled at me. As soon as the chip was clear and easy to see, I tried to angle the EMDAC over the pokemon without getting bitten. I waited until I finally got the chance. I nervously pulled the trigger as I was afraid that something was going to go wrong. The gun shot, and hit the chip directly.

I saw some small sparks fly from the chip as the poochyena stopped growling and looked around, blinking innocently.

"No way, this really disables the chip"?

"Not really, as I said we were close to matching your energy signal. The effects are only temporary".

"How temporary"?

"A few seconds". All of a sudden, a extremely loud, high pitched screech filled my head. I covered my ears, but the sound didn't go away. I cried out in pain, as my head felt like it was pounding. The screech continued for what seemed like hours, but was only several seconds. The sound finally stopped.

"Nick, are you ok"?

"Ugh, ya, I think so. What the hell was that".

"From my suspicion you probably heard the noise that a pokemon experiences when a chip reactivates". Hearing that only made me hate Team Rocket and the Alpha chips even more.

The echo of the sound was still running through my head. I looked back at the poochyena to find it barking and growling all over again.

After I waited to charge the gun again, I fired another round at the chip which hit it again. Before the chip activated I pulled it out. I gave the poochyena a pat on the head, and gave the gun back to the Professor.

"Well I should be going now, I have to get to work". I started to make my way to the door. Just then, something started beeping in the professor's lab coat. He pulled a pager out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Not so fast, Nick. It appears that you're gonna get to take the EMDAC out for a test run".


	17. The Rush

Chapter 17

I felt a nervous rush that I always felt before I had to do field work. It seemed to be getting exceedingly dangerous as Team Rocket had started chipping more dangerous pokemon. The professor handed me the EMDAC again, and within minutes I found myself in Karen's office.

"So, where to today", I asked her. She gave me a quick smirk.

"About 200 kilometers west of here there have been two arcanines spotted".

"You've tranquilized arcanines before what's diff-"

"Yes we have tranquilized them before but, this time there's two of them. Whenever we try to tranquilize one, the other attacks us back, before we have a chance to shoot".

"So what would the difference be in sending me. Wouldn't they only jump on me as they did the dechippers"?

"Well, as you can see the professor gave you a new invention. As you may also notice, you're the only one you can use the device. Round up Terra and Dallin".

"And the dechippers"?

Karen sighed "Well, Nick, there's another reason that we weren't able to detain the arcanines. It seems that Team Rocket has recovered some of the pokemon that we had to tranquilize to capture. You did prove that pokemon can't be rechipped but that's not what they've taken them back for. It seems over the time they have researched the tranquilizer that we use and now", I listened intently and nervously, "now, they have developed a resistance to the tranquilizer".

"DAMNIT, it seems like every time we come up with an invention, they come up with a better one"!

Karen gave me a shocked look, I had never acted that way before in front of her.

I sighed, "Sorry, just, give me a minute". I went down a floor and got Terra and Dallin. Even though I always got nervous before my field work, they always seemed to get excited. I wasn't surprised, they had they're own means of self defense. With there lighting and fire powers, they seemed pretty confident. I always looked upon that as a good thing.

I had all my protection on, and I was ready to go. I made my way back to the top floor with Dallin on my shoulder and Terra by my side. I always had confidence when they were at my side. I came back into Karen's office.

"Are you ok now, Nick". I paused for a second.

"Ya... Ya, I'm fine. Alright, I'm ready".

"Good", she opened up the portal and Terra, Dallin, and I walked in. I waved to her on the way out.

I found myself a few kilometers up a mountain. It wasn't very steep but it didn't have very good walking conditions. There were rocks and jagged edges everywhere. I stepped carefully across the rocks, some of them crumbled under my feet. I started to think about how well I was going to do when the arcanines arrived.

I looked at Dallin who was still on my shoulder, he had a firm grip as I tumbled over the rocks. I looked at Terra to find her gracefully jumping from rock to rock.

'Well at least one of us knows how to make haste. Are you having fun Terra'?

'Finally, something to test my skill at. I've grown a bit tired of the repeated open plains we've been on'.

'To test your skill? Well, I guess we could use some training'. At that moment Dallin jumped off my shoulder and started jumping from stone to stone.

'Ok great, I'm the only one who can't do this right', I couldn't help but laugh to see me stumble and tumble as Terra and Dallin jumped all over the place like it was nothing.

Dallin finally spoke, 'So, Nick, where are the arcanines'?

'Right, lemme check the brace. I was about to push the scanner button but all of a sudden I heard a loud thud behind me. I slowly and nervously turned my head. Surely enough there was arcanine number one. I quickly readied the EMDAC, and took aim. But then another thud was heard behind me again. There was arcanine number two.

I looked back and forth to see they're eyes were glowing like fire. They were massive, with claws and teeth that looked like they could rip me in two. They were growling and barking as they slowly approached me. All of a sudden they dived right toward me. I ducked as they narrowly missed me and each other.

I got up and scrambled across the rocks. But they could easily jump right in front of me. I wasn't getting away easily. One of them jumped right in front of me and attempted to take a bite, I dodged it by jumping back. But as I jumped back my foot got caught on one of the rocks, and I fell right onto my back. I remembered I had the EMDAC at hand. I aimed towards the arcanine I had just dodged but it jumped right on top of me with it's feet at both my sides.

It bent down, growling right in my face. I aimed and fired right at the arcanines chest. The energy went right through the arcanine and hit the chip. I saw the fiery glow disappear from the arcanine's eyes.

'What? What's going on here' a girls voice came out. It sounded surprisingly young for a full grown arcanine.

Just than, that high pitched screech filled my head again. In unison, both me and the arcanine yelled in pain as the chip kicked back in. I looked back at the arcanine to find it lunging for my neck.

'DALLIN, NOW'! Just then the arcanine froze. A lightning bolt had hit the arcanine faster than I could see. The arcanine slowly tipped over as she seemed paralyzed by the shock. She slammed onto the ground, giving me my chance. I came to my feet, jumped over the arcanine and pulled the chip out of her neck.

'One down, one to go'. Just then I wondered where the other arcanine was. I looked in all directions and found it about 20 meters away battling with Terra, and Terra was losing. They both were immune to fire, but Terra was outdone in size and strength. I ran over hoping the EMDAC would charge in time. I suddenly saw Terra get thrown away from the arcanine. She fell over and rolled a few times.

"TERRA"!!! The second arcanine turned its head and growled ferociously. I suddenly regretted yelling as the arcanine sprinted towards me. Its footsteps dented the ground and shattered rocks beneath it as it jumped with all its might. I fell back as it jumped on top of me shattering the ground under its feet.

I found myself in the same situation I was before, only the EMDAC wasn't charged this time. It lunged for my neck when all of a sudden an orange blur tackled the arcanine. I looked at the arcanine to find the one that I had just freed holding the other down.

The female arcanine started growling at the other but I could here the thoughts running through her head. 'Blaze, what are you doing'. The chipped arcanine struggled under the others feet.

'He's chipped, he's not going to answer you'!

'What, no, he can't be, I don't remember'. She didn't seem all that surprised that I could talk. I wasn't surprised. Ever since I faced Draelen, I knew I was beginning to be known of.

'You were chipped too'! She stopped growling and I saw the surprise and innocence in her eyes. She couldn't think straight as I heard no thoughts from her.

Just than the chipped arcanine slipped from under her paws. He growled briefly, and ran off.

'Damn, he's getting away'.

'Not if I can help it', the arcanine faced me, 'get on'.

'What'?

'NOW, he's getting away'. I scurried on and gripped her warm fur hard.

'I'll be back in a minute, guys', I said to Dallin and Terra. 'OK let's go-', the arcanine launched, jumping from rock to rock with ease. I could feel the g-force as she jumped back and forth, I tried as hard as I could to hold in my breakfast. I gripped harder and closed my eyes, as I felt her feet beating the ground as she ran at top speed.

I suddenly felt the g-force stop, did we stop moving? I opened my eyes to find we were in a clearing, but we, indeed did not stop. I looked over her shoulder to find the ground rushing beneath us, faster than it was before.

As scared as I was, I had just as much adrenaline as I did fear. I felt a rush as I saw that we were catching up to Blaze. Within 30 seconds we were neck at neck. I saw the flames of rage in Blaze's eyes, but I also saw the chip in his back. I reached, but I couldn't make it as Blaze jumped away. The arcanine I was riding, turned towards Blaze. I suddenly got tired off calling her that.

'Hey, I know this is a bad time but do you have a name'.

'It's Jess'.

'Right, mine's Nick'.

Jess ran went right beside Blaze. I pulled out the EMDAC, and aimed for the chip. I fired and the chip took a direct hit. I suddenly readied myself to jump off Jess' back.

'Jess? What's going on'? I leaped off of Jess and landed on Blaze. I found myself barely hanging from Blaze's back. I pulled myself up as hard as I could. I finally got my leg over and was finally riding Blaze.

I inched forward and place my hands on the chip. I started to hear that high pitched screeched. As I cried out in pain I pulled the chip out before it could make things worse.

It was over.

They slowed down to a walking pace. I was panting and huffing from exhaustion. Blaze and Jess just stared at me, totally speechless. I finally collapsed on Blaze's back and lost consciousness.

- - - - - - - -

I woke up on the ground, I felt Terra and Dallin's fur by my sides.

'Ugh, am I back where I started'? I looked around to find the rocks and giant, burnt footprints that Blaze and Jess left. 'How did I get back here'?

'Blaze and Jess brought you back here'

'Hmm, isn't that nice. I'll have to thank the later'.

'Actually, you could just thank us now'. I sat up to find Blaze and Jess sitting there patiently. 'Than again, it would probably make more sense for us to thank you' Jess said. I smiled a shy smile. 'Thanks for freeing us from the Alpha chips, we would of-'

'Wait, you know what the chips are called'?

'The word has spread quickly that the alpha chips where controlling pokemon'. I must say I was surprised that the pokemon could communicate with each other, let alone spread a message so fast. It was only about a month and half that I told a pokemon the name of the chip, and the name had already spread half way across the country.

'As I was saying, we would of never been able to escape a fate like that without your help. Thanks'.

I smiled and gave her a pat on the head. 'So do you know where you are right now'?

'Don't worry, me and Blaze have been all over these lands. There isn't a spot that we haven't seen yet'.

'Good then, I guess I should be going'. I hit the contacted Karen and she opened the portal. I waved to Blaze and Jess as I walked in.

'Goodbye and thanks again', Blaze said.

I waved them goodbye and went back to the apartment.


	18. The Prophecy

Chapter 18

_2 months later_

Time was going faster than I could count, I couldn't believe the progress we were making. But as the ACPFs were starting to run empty, I was left with nothing to do. That's why I had to come and face my worst fear. School!

It wasn't actually so bad, I was already good at school in the first place. And I was different from the other students. Because I already had a living, I was given, instead of the mandatory lessons, lessons to suit the work I was doing.

I had Gym, which I faired pretty well in due to all of the work I was doing in my life. I also had Biology, which I must say is way more interesting than it was on Earth. Now that everything was pokemon rather than animals, we all discussed how they used they're abilities, and how they lived in a normal life. It was fascinating. I had some normal courses but they were never as interesting.

I had potential to be popular amongst the students, but another reason I'm different, is that I'm not one to enjoy popularity. I have problems dealing with pressure and expectations, to be constantly funny and cool. I was able to duck out of the popularity, thanks to the fact that not many people knew of my work. None of it ever happened in town, as the pokemon never dared to enter the city.

All I was ever known for was the Aggron I took down, and that was months ago. I enjoyed the peace and quiet of not being popular, but I had enough friends to make things enjoyable. I never told anyone about Terra and Dallin, as it seemed rare for an adult to have two enemy species to be so friendly and cooperative to each other, let alone a teen of 15 years. I showed them only to my closest friends and they were more surprised then I would of thought.

I returned to the apartment from school only to be told to come to Karen's office with Dallin and Terra.

"So, where to today", that line was being used enough that it could become my catchphrase.

"You're going to the cliffs in the southern regions of Johto, with the professor".

"With the professor? That's new".

"Don't worry, Nick, there isn't any haywire pokemon this time. We found some ruins a few weeks ago, in one of the caves. We've been digging through and we've learned many things. But as time grew the pokemon there grew wary of our presence. After a while they started to attack us. We're sending you so the professor and his crew can work in peace, all you have to do is convince any oncoming pokemon not to attack".

"Alright, than, let's go". She opened the portal up and I was just about to walk in.

"Wait, Nick, one more thing. You should take a look around the ruins, I've gotten news from professor MacKenzie that there may be something that you should see".

"Right, by the way, where is the professor"?

"He's already there".

"Good, ok, bye". I walked in and found myself in front of a cave on over a massive cliff. It was warm. The southern air was much more moist and hot than what I was used to back in Chokoto.

I looked around to find the professor and several other people waiting there. The others looked younger than the professor, were they students.

"Hey guys".

"Nick, you're here. We can finally start. I hope you brought something to do".

"Um, no, I didn't".

"Oh well. We'll only be a couple of hours".

"Ya, only", I muttered to myself.

The professor and what was probably his students head into the cave. Without anything to do, I just sat on the ground waiting for something to happen. It wasn't so bad when Terra rested her head on my lap. Dallin rested himself on Terra's back and we just sat there waiting for something to happen. Once again, I had to start a conversation.

'So, do either of you know where we are'?

'I do', Terra said.

'Really'.

'Ya, this is where we migrate when the weather starts cooling off. We can live in the cold, we just prefer the heat. Actually, now that I think of it, I wouldn't be surprised if we found any typhlosions here'. My eyes lit up, as the typhlosion was my favorite. Dallin grunted, he heard what I thought.

'Other than you, Dallin', I petted him and he let out a little smirk.

Just than Terra's ears shot up. She jumped off my lap and started running into the forest, as Dallin got tossed off of her. I grabbed Dallin and chased after her.

I saw her frozen in the middle of a dusty clearing. 'Terra, what are you do-' I looked to find Terra, starring, without blinking, at another typhlosion sleeping alone. It looked slightly larger than Terra, with longer fur and larger ears. 'Another typhlosion, do you know-'.

'NICK, it's him, it's Shade'.

'Shade, who's-'.

'The male, I told you about'. She was interrupting me, but she was to surprised to notice. She made a dash for him.

'Terra didn't you say he was chipped'. She didn't listen, she stopped right in front of the typhlosion and started nudging him with her nose. The typhlosion's eyes shot open, with a particularly angry look in his eyes.

I heard her communicating with Shade. He got up and started growling with her. She started to back away, until the male jumped towards her. I saw her try to run, but the typhlosion tackled her and started biting her.

"TERRA", I ran to Terra as I saw them wrestling and fighting. It was more horrid then I could imagine. They were both growling, and slashing, and biting each other. I knew it had to be broken up when I saw the ground stain red.

'Dallin, can you shock them'?

'I can't, it would hit them both'.

I had no armor, and I had no EMDAC, but a strange anger overran me as I suddenly saw Shade pin Terra to the ground. It was my chance. I jumped towards them as I saw Shade lunge to Terra's neck. I tackled him off of Terra, and pinned him to the ground. My hands and legs sizzled as they touched Shade's back.

I grabbed the chip and started pulling. The typhlosion turned his head trying to bite my hand as I pulled on the chip. My stomach lurched as I saw the patterns on Shade's back light up. I pulled harder, and the chip jerked off just before I could get my hands roasted.

I laid on my back, trying to ignore the pain my hands were in after being bitten and burned. I stared at the sky, and rested my eyes for a few seconds. I sat up and opened my eyes to see that, Terra and Shade just looking at each other.

I could feel the emotions running through their heads, anger, happiness, sorrow, pretty much every emotion that I could come up with.

I finally approached them decided to see if they were ok, they seemed to be in pretty bad shape.

'Are you two ok'?

'Ya, Nick we're fine', Terra said, as Shade looked around in confusion.

'Um, how can you talk', I had just remembered that he was chipped long before I was around.

I heard Terra communicate with Shade for a few seconds. I decided to sit down by them and heal their wounds. I looked at Terra and Shade as they were covered in cuts, all over their bodies. As Terra was communicating with Shade, he looked at my hand in surprise as I healed one of the cuts on his leg.

'So you're the one the prophecy speaks of'. I jumped off the ground, and looked at him in surprise.

'OK, I'm tired of not knowing! What is the prophecy, and why am I the only one who doesn't know about it'. They glanced at each other for a brief second and stared back at me.

Terra spoke, 'The prophecy was written a long time ago, longer than any of us could remember. The word of the prophecy has spread throughout the pokemon kingdom, but none of us ever suspected that it would actually happen'.

'Wow, Dallin, did you know about the prophecy'. He nodded. 'So, how did the word spread if we wrote the prophecy'.

'Humans didn't write the prophecy', my eyebrow rose in curiosity and confusion, 'Jirachi did'. My stomach sank. If Jirachi wrote it, was it going to be part of my adventure.

'Well that explains why us humans have never heard of it'.

'I don't know about that, Nick, we suspect that the ruins that the prophecy is stored in are being discovered'.

'The ruins... THE RUINS'! I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be guarding the ruins, possibly the ruins that could hold the prophecy.

'Dallin, Terra, let's go'.

'Right', they said in unison. I made a dash with Terra and Dallin to the ruins that I was supposed to be guarding. Just than I heard Shade snarl in the distance. We all stopped, and glared at Shade. He looked angry.

As Shade was talking to Terra, I could hear the thoughts running through their head.

'Why are you leaving'?

'Shade, I'm needed somewhere else'.

'No, NO, you're supposed to stay with me'. I could hear the anger growing in her voice.

'Shade, I'm helping Ni-'.

'NO! You won't. Your supposed to stay with me. You're supposed to be MINE'. He was starting to get angry and frustrated.

'Shade, what's gotten in to you'?

'It's not your choice. You're MINE. I want you more, Nick doesn't deserve you'. I got frustrated as he insulted me.

'HEY, you can't-'.

'Nick', Terra said, 'stay out of this'. I wasn't certain if she was siding with me or siding with Shade.

'Shade, calm down or I'm leaving'.

'NO', he snarled! He suddenly jumped towards Terra, tackling her to the ground. They rolled around, fighting each other like they did a moment ago.

'STOP IT, this isn't doing anything', Dallin said. The continued to fight, as if he hadn't said anything. After a bit of rolling around, Terra finally threw Shade off. I could see the anger in her eyes.

'I think you should leave', she said sternly. I saw her back flare up, as Dallin started sparking. I had nothing to do but look angry, but it looked kinda lame. Shade slowly backed off and than ran into the woods.

Terra turned around, 'let's head back to the cave', she thought. Even in her head, her voice was trembling. We walked back to the ruins as I kept an eye on Terra.

'I thought you said that he was more respective than the other males'.

'Actually everything you saw up to the point that he jump on me, that was polite behavior'.

'What!? Even the way he said he owned you'.

Terra sighed, 'Never mind, let's just keep walking'. I kept an eye on her. She didn't seem to happy. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard her whimper as quietly as she could. It was depressing.

We made it back to the ruins in time to see the professor waiting outside the cave for me.

"Nick, you're back. I take it you had a run in with a pokemon". I glanced at Terra for a second as I saw her turn her head away.

"You could say that".

"Well than, I have something to show you, follow me". We all walked into the cave, and looked around to find not a whole bunch of ruins, but what seemed like a normal cave.

"I thought you said there were ancient ruins in here".

"There are, just be patient". After a while, I saw some things that resembled ruins. Carved rocks, broken pillars, the likes.

"Now, here's what I want to show you". We went around a corner and faced a large tablet, nearly ten feet tall. There was a ton of writing on it with a small text box in the middle. It was all written in a text I'd never seen before. But there was something strange about the text, something that scared me.

"We've been working non-stop to translate these. This isn't the first we've discovered, we've found them in a few other ruins in what seems like completely random places. After a ton of work we were finally able to translate only the small box of text in the center. Here, lemme read what it says".

"I can read the text", I whispered.

"What"?

'I can read the text"! I was shocked all the text was crystal clear, as if I had known it all my life. Every word and ever sentence.

_The one who has lived beyond reach_

_The one who will leave his life behind_

_The one who sees the minds of the pokemon_

_The one who has healed the wounds of darkness_

_The one who sees through the eyes of the pokemon_

_Will be the one to save us all._


	19. The Rocket Orb

Authors Notes: Well, BfoS, if I can't reply to your comments through the than I'll have to reply to your comments here.

1. Firstly, thanks for being an honest fan. To be honest, myself, you are the first person to give me confidence in my writing. Everyone else I've shown my fanfic to is a friend of mine who I'm not sure are giving me honest reviews. You however had no idea who I was before you read this, and I mean that in the sense that you don't know me over the internet, not in real life. Thanks

2. Anyone of my fanfics where the main character doesn't have a name, is a fanfic where you are supposed to imagine yourself as the main character.

3. You're right about the inaccuracies in chapter 14, I have a lot to learn about aerodynamics. But I do know to edit the chapter to make it more accurate.

Thanks for all the really nice comments and reviews.

Chapter 19

"Nick, you just read the prophecy word for word. How did you do that"? I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't even think. The only thing I could muster from my mouth was:

"I don't know". I had a million things running through my head, it all matched except for of the two lines. I was saving a few pokemon's lives but not the world's. Was I going to be this important?

The other line that confused me was the second last one, see through the eyes of the pokemon? What did it mean by that? Was I going to be able to look through pokemon's eyes or something?

A few hours later, we were finished up and back at the apartment. Dallin and I tried to make Terra happy after the confrontation. I felt her fur for the first time since the fight. It felt just the way it did before, except now it was dead cold. I guess her emotions affected her heat.

I fed her her favorite food, a nice cooked steak. After word Dallin and I just sat on the couch and petted and cooed her for the rest of the night. We could feel her heat up as the night went on. Soon enough, she was back to her old self.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_2 weeks later_

Another lazy weekend day, with nothing to do. Thank god, I was told to come to the professor's lab. He said he wanted to show me some bad news.

"You wanted to see me"?

"Over here, Nick", he sounded somewhat depressed.

"What's wrong"?

"Take a look". He pointed me in the direction of a small cage. Inside was an robotic orb, nearly a foot long in all directions.

"What is it"?

"It's a rocket orb. Team Rocket has developed this to prevent endangering themselves. If you look here", he pointed to the side which had a small slot, "see that, there's a chip inside of it".

"What"!?

"The orb has the ability to insert a chip without instruction".

I sighed, "So why is it in a cage"? The orb suddenly started to float off of the base of the cage. It was hovering in midair without making a sound. It started to bash against the cage.

"Artificial intellegence. Team Rocket has too much time on there hands".

"Do you notice how the orb floats without making a sound. With our signals we've noticed a lot of larger pokemon being chipped. It seems the orb has the ability to be faster and quieter than a rocket grunt so a lot more powerful pokemon have been chipped".

"OK, now they're just trying to kill me. This is getting out of hand. Have you figured out a way to get rid of the orbs"?

"Were working on it. But we haven't come up with anything". I sighed and leaned on the table but I felt something under my hand. I looked and saw the EMDAC.

"Did you try this thing yet"?

"We figured that the results could be dangerous with that". I picked up the EMDAC and took im for the Rocket orb, I took a shot. The bullet hit the orb dead in the center. With all these months that I've had the EMDAC, I was starting to improve. I was able to take aim within five seconds, and it seemed to charge up in ten seconds rather than thirty now.

The orb started to jerk around a little, as if it was malfunctioning. Me and the professor took a few steps back. The orb started to shoot sparks, and me and the professor ran to the back of the room. The orb suddenly froze in midair for a second, and than finally, it exploded. Little pieces of metal shot around the room and a little poof of smoke was left in the orbs place. Me and the professor looked at each other in speechless surprise. I finally broke the silence.

"COOL. Do it again". The professor gave me a little smirk. "Well at least we know how to beat them now". Suddenly the professor's pager beeped and before I knew it, I was being sent to Karen's office.

"So, where to today". I gave out a smile as she smiled back.

"Today you'll be heading out to the cliffs by the ocean outside of town. We got several reports from fishermen that something large is moving toward the town. We scanned it and they weren't kidding, it's too large to be contained. We suspect that it's a wailord, or something".

"Right, so how do I get the chip off of it, if it's underwater the whole time. This would be my first water pokemon... why is that"?

"Team Rocket didn't have the technology to chip a pokemon underwater, but thanks to those rocket orbs, they can chip those pokemon too".

"Great. So how do I dechip it"?

"Well, we aren't really prepared for underwater missions so we figured this. We'll teleport you to the cliffs with the gliders", I lit up with excitement just as she said that word. I loved the gliders, "The wailord has to surface to breathe at some point, so you can just fly down and dechip it while it's taking a breath".

"So what danger would a wailord pose anyway".

"Well, actually, more than you think. It has the strength to create tidal waves, which can do quite a bit of damage to the city".

"Alright than, I'll go get the gliders, they're in my apartment, and so is my equipment".

"Alright, bye". We waved to each other and I exited the office.

In my apartment, I grabbed the gliders and started to put on all my equipment. Terra was sleeping on my bed, and Dallin was watching me slip on my gliders.

'Why haven't I seen those before'?

'I use them on flight missions, they told me that it is better that I don't take you and Terra for those'.

'Why'?

'Easy, you can't fly. You'd be stuck on the sidelines only able to watch me'.

'Right', Dallin acknowledged.

I had all my equipment ready to go. My gliders seemed to be getting lighter and lighter the more I wore them. Half of it was that I was getting stronger, and the other half was the fact that the gliders were occasionally upgraded in a variety of ways, including weight.

I used the data-brace to open a portal. Being that I was within range with the organization's satellites, I was able to open a portal of my own.

'OK, bye Dallin. Tell Terra that I'm gone'. The portal opened and some wind came pouring into the apartment. I walked in and found myself in a familiar spot.

'SURPRISE'! Dallin jumped through the portal before I could close it, which it did close the second after.

'Dallin, what are you doing'?

'I wanted to see you fly'.

'Well, I can't argue with that. At least I'll have something to pet while I'm waiting for that wailord'. Dallin and I smiled at each other and than sat in the grass waiting for something to happen.

'Well, I hope you have patience'.

'Right now, I don't need any'.

We sat there for about ten minutes waiting for that wailord to surface but it didn't.

'So, Dallin, that first day I came home from the ACPFs, how did you and Terra become friends so fast'?

'She told me that we needed to protect you'.

'Protect me? Why would she say that'?

'She said you're the one from the prophecy, and she needed all the help she could get. After she didn't eat me, we realized that we weren't really all that different'.

'Isn't that sweet', I hugged Dallin tightly, 'but how were you two not different'?

Suddenly, something splashed against the cliff, causing water to climb all the way up the cliff.

'I don't think that was a normal wave. I think we have our wailord'. Dallin jumped off my lap and I slowly approached the edge of the cliff. I had never seen a normal whale on Earth, let alone here.

I looked over the edge when a white flash of light shot up in front of me and flew high in the air. As it paused in the air I could see that it wasn't white but silver, with blue spines on it's back. It flipped around in the air and than spiraled towards the ground. Without slowing down, it landed, shaking the ground like an earthquake. I looked at its long neck, its large wings, the light reflecting off of it's silver feathers.

It was Lugia, in all of his majesty. But something wasn't right, he had an empty look in his eyes. But after I checked the brace, I was paralyzed with fear. My worst terrors had come to life.

Lugia was chipped.


	20. Lugia

Author's Notes: this was the most fun chapter to write EVER.

Chapter 20

Lugia let out a massive roar, I was too scared to move. Everything seemed frozen around us. How in the world was I gonna do this.

Dallin shot out a lighting bolt at Lugia but he just took it like it was nothing. I had to figure something out fast before things could get worse.

Suddenly, Lugia spun around and swung his tail at me, and I managed to jump over it. But as he turned around he threw his wing which caused a massive gale of wind to blow. It sent me flying about 5 meters and threw me to the ground. I stumbled back to my feet. I had to think, I wasn't going to dechip him on the ground and I definitely wasn't going to dechip him in the water. It only left one option.

Flight.

It was the only way I could get level with the chip and the only way I could try and keep up with Lugia. I had to do what I had to do.

'Dallin you wanted to see me fly and you will'. I ran to the edge of the cliff.

"HEY, LUGIA. YOU WANT ME"? Lugia suddenly looked furious, I swallowed my fear. "COME AND GET ME"! Lugia suddenly jumped towards me. I turned around and jumped off the cliff.

I felt the wind rushing through my hair as I opened the gliders. I was nosediving as fast as I could, there was no looking back, literally. I closed my eyes, arched my back and pulled up as hard as I could.

I opened my eyes and found myself flying a few mere feet above the ocean. I could see my reflection through the waves, but this was no time to loose focus. Where was Lugia anyway. I looked under my shoulder to find him right on my tail. He opened his mouth and a bright light came out.

"OH CRAP"! I arched my back up, narrowly missing death below me. I arched my back more until I was flying almost straight up. I flew upwards until I reached peak height, about 200 meters above the ocean. As I hovered at the peak for about 5 seconds, time seemed frozen, except when I looked under my feet to find Lugia fast approaching.

I flipped over backwards, and started nosediving again. I felt a burst of air rush past me as Lugia flew inches away from me. I nosedived for about 10 seconds and pulled up again, only to find Lugia even closer to me than he was before. There was no out flying him, which is what I expected.

I arched my legs down while keeping my back straight to reduce speed. I had slowed down so much that Lugia flew right past me. He opened his wings and slowed down till he was flying right beside me. I pulled out the EMDAC for what was probably gonna be one difficult shot.

Suddenly, Lugia flew off about a hundred meters to my right, still remaining level with me. What was he doing? I got a chance to look at him. He looked so much more majestic in the feathers than he did anywhere else. The sun was shining on his feathers so brightly, it was blinding. But I was puzzled to find him getting closer at a fast rate. He got closer and closer and he didn't stop. He was gonna ram me.

I arched downwards, narrowly dodging hard impact with Lugia. The wind caused me to corkscrew a few times. It made me dizzy and disoriented. I finally got my head together, only to find he was fast approaching all over again.

I took aim with the EMDAC and fired around, but it was too late. I dodged him again, and corkscrewed a few times in the process, but this time, I was prepared for the corkscrews.

With the time I had left I took aim with the EMDAC, and readied my shot. I was more prepared this time as I could see predict where Lugia was gonna be when I shot the EMDAC. When he was twenty meters away, I fired around and it hit the chip. I was puzzled by my luck.

Lugia suddenly came to a halt and flew beside me. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was too surprised to think. Regardless, I angled towards him and finally landed on his back. The gliders weren't stable when I was on Lugia's back, they tossed me all over so I jerked the handle bars to get it closed. I jerked so hard that the shaft holding connecting the handle bars to the glider snapped. The gliders were now unusable.

I was within reach of the chip, but what I saw shocked me. The reason it was so easy for me to hit the chip is because it was about ten times in size as a normal chip. I didn't want to imagine the size of the spike that held it in place.

Suddenly, that reactivating screech filled my head and Lugia's. I covered my ears by instinct but I knew that it wasn't going to help. The sound stopped and the chip reactivated.

I reached for the chip but I was too late as Lugia began to fly upward. I felt myself slide down Lugia's back. His escalation became steeper and steeper, and I slid down faster and faster.

I looked around for something to grab. I threw my hands around hoping to snag something. I was finally able to grab one of the spines on his back. The force of halting suddenly tossed the EMDAC out of my hands and into the ocean. I looked to find it was the very last spine on his back and the chip looked to be about fifteen feet away.

Lugia began to fly straight up and I held on to that spine as hard as I could. He arched his back all the way and did a flip. I closed my eyes, and waited till the time was right. Suddenly he went level. I opened my eyes to see he was just flying normally, it was my chance. I started to climb up Lugia's back. I was at the forth spine, when Lugia started to flap his wings as hard as he could. The movement caused his body to move up and down rapidly, causing me to bump up and down against his back. He was trying to toss me off of him.

Despite the pain of being beaten against Lugia's back, I pulled as hard as I could. I used the up and down movement pull myself forward. I crawled up his back as my muscles ached, but I pulled with all my strength.

I crawled up each spine until I made it to his last spine. I reached for the chip but I couldn't make it, it was to far away. I didn't have anything to pull me closer to the chip, what was I going to do?

Lugia stopped flapping his wings and arched up for another flip. I grabbed onto his spine and closed my eyes again. I felt my weight shift against his body as the g-force, pushing me against his body. I felt the g-force stop. I opened my eyes, and found that we were nosediving! He wasn't preparing to level himself, he was gonna dive into the ocean!

It was my last chance. I pulled against the spine and launched towards his neck. I felt a rush of fear and adrenaline as I was free-falling without wings. I angled myself towards Lugia and landed on his neck right behind the chip. I clamped my legs onto his neck and grabbed the chip with both hands.

I pulled as hard as I could but the chip was heavy. I looked past Lugia's head and found the ocean about 100 meters away. I pulled harder, the chip was coming out at a slow pace. The glowing light that came from behind the chip was more bright and blinding then ever.

50 meters away. I pulled harder it was almost out. I closed my eyes and pulled with one final jerk, and the chip was out.

It was over.

Lugia arched his back and with incredible g-force, he narrowly missed the ocean and leveled his flight. I was finally able to relax. I tried to catch my breath but it was hard too without over doing it. Lugia looked at me with shock and fear in his eyes.

'No, NO, this wasn't supposed to happen to me. What have I done'? I looked at him still on my knees. I suddenly felt dizzy-headed and my vision began to blur. My muscles were barely able to hold me up. My hand was slipping. I tried to grip, but I was weak after the fight.

My hand slipped and I fell off. I was falling head first and everything began to go dark. I looked up as I was falling to see what was probably my last sight. I saw the sky and the sun shining on Lugia's silver feathers.

I closed my eyes and let out one final breath. I relaxed my muscles and drifted out of consciousness.


	21. It's a Long Story

**Authors Notes:** Yes, I know shortest chapter ever, but the problem was that I was teetering back and forth on two different plot ideas. After I finally figured out a good way to do the plot I was getting impatient as my sisters keep shoving me off the computer, Grrrrr.

BFoS: Am I really that good? Wow, your comment made my day. And if it's action you like, then don't worry, I have a lot more to go, and that includes action scenes.

Thanks again to kathlaida-princess for letting me use one of her characters. Which one, I shall not say, it would give away the surprise

**Chapter 21**

I woke up in on the ground. I felt the grass beneath me, along with a flow of relief.

'Hey, Nick'. Dallin was siting right beside me.

'Dallin... ugh, wait so I'm not drowning'? Dallin gave out a little chuckle.

'Nope. You're alive. You should of seen yourself, you were flying faster than anything I'd ever seen'.

'Right, but why am I here and not in the ocean'?

'Lugia swooped down and saved you at the last second. It was amazing'.

'Wow, I'll have to thank him for that... if I ever see him again'.

'Actually you could just do that now'.

'What'. I sat up to find Lugia's head right in front of me.

"WHOA", I jumped to my feet and almost had a heart attack. My muscles were aching and bruising from the fight we had. "Please don't do that again".

"'Hmm, I had a feeling you'd do that'", Lugia's voice echoed in my head. No voice ever echoed in my head when I heard a pokemon's thoughts.

'Um, Lugia you don't need to use your telepathic powers on me, I can hear your thoughts anyway'.

'Really', his voice stopped echoing, 'You can talk to pokemon'? I gave Lugia a quizzical look, from what I knew it seemed like all the pokemon knew who I was.

'Nick'? Lugia said after the pause.

'What, oh, ya, I can talk to pokemon. Wait how did you know my name'?

'Dallin told me'. I looked at Dallin, who had seemed perfectly fine talking that could crush him in one footstep.

'Right. So, what is it you stayed to tell me'.

'Oh, right. I stayed here, firstly to thank you', I was flattered Thanks for freeing me of the chip. I would have caused more destruction than I could of fixed if you didn't release me from the chip. Secondly, I stayed to tell you this. Thanks to this deed that you have done, I know officially owe you a favor'.

'What'?

'You put yourself in danger to save not only me but what I could of damaged in the duration of the chips wrath. The least I could do is to help you in return'.

'No-way, that's awesome. But how will you know when I need help'?

'Oh, trust me, I have my ways'. Lugia turned towards the cliff and readied himself to jump into flight, his footsteps shaking the ground.

'Right, thank you Lugia'.

'No, I should be the one to thank you. Goodbye'.

'Goodbye'. While Lugia was readying his wings, I pressed the communicator on the data-brace.Lugia jumped from the edge of the cliff and dived into the ocean. I was still in shock, Lugia owed me a favor I was going to see him again. I had a feeling that the next time we'd meet, we would make a good team but for now I'd have to wait. I hit the communicator on the data-brace.

"Karen, take us out of here".

"Alright", the portal appeared and Dallin, and I walked in. Back in her office, Karen was drinking some coffee, and staring out the window in the back of the ring.

"So how did it go".

"It wasn't a wailord".

"What- WHOA". She jumped back in surprise. I looked at myself to find that I was bruised all over. "Nick, what happened"?

"It was a lot more than a wailord".

"What was it"?

"Lugia". Karen dropped her mug which shattered on the ground, causing coffee to spill all over the place, but Karen didn't seem to care.

"LUGIA!? Where did you find him? Is he still there"?

"I found him at the place you teleported me to, and he left". I was slightly weirded out by Karen's behavior, maybe she'd never seen a Lugia and she wanted to find one, but even then she was acting weird.

"Is something going on, Karen"?

She sighed, "It's a very long story... and it involves Lugia, or a lugia I should say".

"There's more than one"?

"As I said, it's a long story".


	22. Giovanni

**Author's Notes: **To compensate for the second shortest chapter I ever devised, I've created the longest chapter in the entire series: 2327 words! This chapter was just as fun to write as chapter 20.

1. Surprise, surprise my one and only reply is to... BFoS, AGAIN! I had a feeling that having the story in my favorites ruin the surprise. Oops, I've said too much. And you're right, merging is difficult. It took me like an hour to figure out the right way for things to be said.

On with the fanfic

**Chapter 22**

_1 month later_

Since the day I had met Lugia, I wanted to see him again, but I knew I wouldn't. One thing that bothered me more was not knowing what Karen had meant by a long story. I asked her what the story was several times but she would just say that she didn't have time for it. That never meant I lost interest in the story could be about, though.

Once I got back to the apartment from the fight, Terra pretty much had the same reaction that Karen did. She was a little jealous of Dallin because he got to see Lugia and she didn't. I explained to her many times that Lugia wasn't expected to come and neither was Dallin.

The rest of the day, my muscles ached. I felt pain in every part of my body, but with Terra there, she felt like a giant heating pad that relaxed my muscles. It was heaven. Since I wasn't in the mood for any more exercise that day, I spent the rest of the day in the apartment.

These days, the weather is getting colder. I now have to resort to a jacket to get outside. As for Dallin and Terra, their fur was all they needed.

The rocket orbs were becoming a problem. It seemed more and more pokemon were being chipped, more than I can handle. And with the sight of Lugia being chipped, who knew how far they could go with this invention. I have seen a few along my journeys and with one quick shot of the EMDAC, they were toast, but they never to run out.

"So, Karen where to, today," I started.

"Today, you're going to the eastern regions of the forest that surrounds the town."

"Is it just me or do a lot of the chipped pokemon seem to be in this general region of the world."

"You did say that Team Rocket knew your location."

"Right. Well, lemme go get Terra and Dallin."

"Actually, it's best that you bring just Terra, as it's a grass pokemon that you'll be dechipping."

"Hmm, right." We waved each other out of the office, and I made my way to the apartment.

'Terra, time to go.'

'Right.'

'What about me,' Dallin said.

'Karen says it's a grass pokemon we're dechipping, so you wouldn't be that effective. Just think of this as a way of Terra getting back at you for seeing Lugia.'

'Hmph, fine.' Dallin ran to the bed and rested, as I got ready. Five minutes later, I had my protective guards and data-brace on, and I was ready to go. I opened up the portal with the brace and Terra and I walked in.

We were in the forest I was ever so familiar with. Once again, we were teleported to a place with no pokemon, let alone, any chipped pokemon in sight.

'Well, Terra, let's start moving.' We walked down the path that went through the forest.

'So, Terra, do you miss being in the wild'?

'A little. It isn't the wild I miss as much as being with other typhlosions. But you're just as good.' I blushed a little.

'Aaaw, thanks.' I kneeled down and patted her on the head. She enjoyed it, but then she suddenly picked up a scent.

'Follow me.' Terra took off at a pace that was considered power walking for her, but was running for me. We ran into the forest that seemed to be getting increasingly dense as we got in. 'You should get the scent in a second.' I smelled the air to smell a very pleasant aroma in the air.

'Oh, that smells good. Where is it coming fro-,' something wrapped around my hip. I was suddenly tossed up into the air.

"HOLY-!" I tried to rip it's grip from me but it had a grip that felt like it was going to snap me in two. I looked at my hip to find a plethora of vines wrapped around my hip. I was suddenly yanked down, and I slammed against the ground repeatedly.

'Terra, what's OW going OW on.' Terra suddenly jumped behind me and did something I couldn't see. Suddenly, I was released from the grip of the vines. I got up and found that Terra had sliced them. I looked behind Terra to find a meganium. As much as it was one of my favorites, it didn't look happy.

The vines that Terra had sliced before rose up and came shooting towards me. I jumped out of the way and ran around the trees as the vines chased after me. I had almost tripped on several occasions as dead branches and haywire roots infested the ground. As I ran around the trees, two leaves suddenly flew past me and stuck into the tree like shurikens.

I made my way to the meganium with the vines right behind me.

'Terra, some help please.'

'I'm on it.' Terra jumped beside the meganium and blew some fire at it. The meganium tried to jump back, but the vines that were chasing me were knotted around the trees, which resulted in the vines tossing it to its side.

The vines that were chasing me had jerked to a stop. I strutted my way over to the meganium and pulled out the chip.

'Ugh, wha- OW. What's going on here,' said a young female voice. As the meganium tried to get up, the trees that her vines were knotted around, yanked and pulled on her.

'You were chipped. Here, lemme help you with that.' I grabbed the ends of her vines and walked around the trees, unraveling them as I went. She kept a close eye on me as I was unraveling her.

'So do you have a name'?

'Ya, it's Kai.'

After a minute we got her vines all the way back to her. She got up and looked me right in the eye. She suddenly lifted her vines and wrapped them around me. She gave me hug as she rubbed her head against mine.

'Yay, thanks.' She gave me a kiss and I melted a little. I suddenly heard a growl come from Terra. I glanced at Terra to find her absolutely infuriated. She growled again, and I heard her grumble something in her head. Kai dropped me in an instant.

'Ok, ok, calm down,' she was using her vines to communicate body language as humans would with their hands, 'don't worry, I'm leaving.'

'Sorry Kai,' I yelled, as Kai ran off. 'Terra, what's gotten in to you'?

'She was coming on to you,' I blushed a little. 'Besides,' she suddenly reared on her back feet and used her front paws to hold on to me, 'I'm the one that's supposed to do that.' I blushed even more, as she gave me a kiss and a hug.

'Well than, let's start walking.' We made our way back to the path. I wondered how much Terra liked me. It made me chuckle a little to think about, how angry Terra would be if I was with Kai any longer than I was.

'How about we walk back to the apartment this time. It is only 15 minutes away.'

'Do you remember what happened the last time we walked back to the apartment'?

'Oh, Terra, that was just that one time. It's not going to happen again.' I looked forward to find two rocket grunts and someone else in black. One had a rifle, the one that wasn't like the others was unarmed, and one had something I couldn't make out. The grunt with the rifle readied his weapon.

'Wow, good call.' The two grunts looked just like the ones that I had seen before, but the man in the middle was different. He was a short man in his sixties, but his age didn't seem to effect his posture. He stood in between the two men with a sinister smirk. At that moment it struck me.

Giovanni.

"Hey guys, we already tried this once, it didn't work, remember."

"I've been keeping an eye on you, Nick," Giovanni spoke.

"Oh really, how?"

"Those orbs can do a lot more than just insert alpha chips. I've been waiting to meet you for a while. You've been a lot more than a thorn in my side lately. But from what I've noticed it seems that most of your help comes from your closest friends." I remained silent as the grunt aimed his weapon at me.

"So, to compensate for this, we're taking your friends away from you."

"What?" The second grunt suddenly drew his strange weapon and took aim for Terra. He pulled the trigger and a net tied to a rope came shooting out. It engulfed Terra and she was trapped. She slowly was slowly pulled in by the weapon.

"You can't chip, her it's not going to work." Terra struggled against the net, bursting fire from her back and biting the net but nothing worked.

"We don't plan to chip her. We plan to mold her into taking her orders without a chip. There are ways to break pokemon and I intend to that to her."

"You can't, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!" I wanted to go up and punch him in the face, but I was still being forced down by the aim of a gun. Terra struggled against the net more causing a commotion. She was growling and hissing ferociously.

"Oh, just shut her up all ready" Giovanni said with frustration in his voice. The grunt with the gun walked up to Terra's side and beat her on the side of the head with the back of the gun.

"TERRA!" She didn't growl or hiss, but for the first time I heard her cry and whimper in pain. Her cries made me feel like I was being stabbed in the heart. Giovanni looked at Terra still with a smirk on his face.

"You can't do that... YOU CAN'T!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs. I could feel the anger and sorrow building up inside me. I looked at Terra and she looked at me. Her eyes suddenly started to glow. Was she going to overheat? I looked closer to find the white glowing light that I usually find from removing a chip.

The glowing light grew stronger, when suddenly, a bright aura exited from her back like a spirit and started to float in midair.

"What the hell is going on here," I said in confusion. The foggy spirit floated around and than suddenly came towards me and flew right inside of me. I looked around to find everyone else just as confused as I was, including Terra.

I suddenly felt a weird sensation over come me. I felt as if my skin was crawling. I could feel my feet lifting off the ground. I was floating in the air. In an instant, I was surrounded by a sphere of white light. My entire body tingled as I floated in the sphere. I couldn't see a thing that the light was so bright. I suddenly heard gun shots outside but I also heard the bullets bounce off the sphere.

My entire body tingled, but that's all I could feel. Other than that, my entire body felt numb as if it didn't exist. I had no idea what was going on, I didn't know what to expect, but I had no fear.

I was in that bubble for about thirty seconds until the sphere finally exploded making a loud noise. I fell to the ground, and landed on my feet.

Everyone, including Terra, was staring at me like I was a freak, but something seemed strange. I all of my sorrow and depression for Terra had turned into full blown rage. A rage so uncontrollable that I felt like I was going to explode.

Giovanni spoke, "What are you waiting for, just shoot him." The grunt raised his weapon, and fired. I jumped from my feet and was able to somehow dodge the bullets. The grunt pulled the trigger again, but the gun was empty.

I took an amazingly giant leap towards them, and landed on my hands and feet. I tried to swing a punch at them but they jumped back. I suddenly looked at Terra who was still in the net. I swung my hand at her and I was able to slice through the net with one swing. Terra didn't move for a few seconds, I could see the shock in her face. She finally jumped out of the net. I turned my attention towards the rockets, the one with the gun was reloading. I looked at the grunt to find him shaking, I could see the fear in his face.

I was going to take another swing at him, I prepared to jump.

'Nick, just run.'

'What, why.'

'JUST, RUN NOW.' Terra bolted away. I gave the grunts one final look, and ran off.

I was running on all fours, and I was able to catch up with Terra. I hadn't been more confused in my life. I ran ahead of Terra with a burst of speed, and I halted a few meters in front of her.

'Terra, you-.' She suddenly tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I tried to get up but something was wrong with my arms.

'Terra, what's going on here.' She didn't answer. She was breathing very heavily, but I wasn't out of breath, why should she be? It didn't take me too long to figure out that she wasn't out of breath, she was hyperventilating.

'Is something wrong'? She still didn't answer. I looked closer to find that she was foaming at the mouth

'Terra, you're scaring me.' She continued to hyperventilate and to foam at the mouth for a few seconds until she could finally answer me.

'IS SOMETHING WRONG!'? She sounded hysterical 'No, nononononono, something is very very right!'

'Really, what.'

'You mean you haven't noticed!'?

'No...'

'LOOK AT YOURSELF!' I looked at my palm to find a paw with massive claws. I looked down my front side to find sleek long fur. Two colors, yellow and blue.

I was a Typhlosion.


	23. More Adjustments

**Author's Notes:** I am SO sorry that this is late. I kept getting shoved off the computer by my sisters and kept receiving the 'Your whole life can't be on the machine' speech from my dad. I'm writing a freaking story, is that so bad?

Anyway, I finally got this out, and I'm proud of it. Oh be sure to check out the author's notes at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 23**

I stared at myself, wide-eyed and scared out of my mind.

'Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok,' I was just repeating myself over and over, unable to think.

'Nick, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this to happen.'

'You knew this was going to happen'?

'No, I just really wanted this to happen. It was a fantasy of sorts,' she said hysterically. Terra was still hyperventilating and foaming at the mouth. She looked like she had gone insane.

'Let's mate.'

'WHAT!'?

'I said, let's date. Here I'll show you around the place.'

Terra finally got off to let me think about things. Now that I realized that I was a typhlosion, everything seemed completely different. Everything was different when I was on all four feet, seeing everything from a foot off the ground.

I also noticed that my vision was slightly dimmer now, but everything seemed a lot louder. I could here the waves from the ocean banging against the cliffs from a kilometer away. Along with that, the odor of the forest in the wind was extremely ample. My sense of smell had improved dramatically, enough that it seemed hard to get used to.

I looked at my front leg to find the data-brace still strapped onto me. I sighed in relief. I knew I wasn't going to be able to contact Karen, I was a typhlosion, and I couldn't talk without vocal cords.

'Wow, Terra, how do you deal with thi-,' she huddled up against me and rubbed her head against mine. 'Oh,' I said as I melted.

Speaking of which, being a fire pokemon, it was so hot. But strangely the heat didn't bother me, in fact, I felt as if I wanted more heat. I couldn't get enough it.

'Come on, lemme show you around the forest.' We began to walk through the not-so-dense part of the forest. From what I had seen, all the places looked exactly the same, but the way Terra told me, it seemed that every section of the forest had a different story. Terra had a lot of history in the forest.

As we walked, things seemed so weird, the aroma of the forest swam through the air, along with the smell of fresh dirt and the ocean water in the distance. But the strongest smell came from Terra. She smelled exactly the way she did before except much stronger with a few subtle details. But strange enough, there was one other thing about the smell. I could smell something strong coming from Terra, that I hadn't smelled before, an odor that seemed to attract me to Terra in a way. After a while I found myself sniffing the air every five seconds.

After an awkward silence, as we were walking, I put my body against Terra's and started nuzzling her. She halted and backed away.

'OK, this is just too weird.'

'What is it'?

'You're being nice. Male typhlosions are aggressive, hostile and hateful, and you're nuzzling me.'

'Do you want me to stop'?

'Are you kidding, I'm in heaven. Keep doing it.'

After about an hour, a thought finally struck me. 'How am I going to turn back into a human'?

'I don't know.' I thought to myself how I could turn back into a human. I tried to think of my human form as hard as possible, but nothing happened.

'Nick, can you be quiet, you're giving me a headache.' I realized how hard I was thinking.

'OH, sorry.' I started nuzzling Terra to calm her down. She enjoyed it, a lot. I guess I'll have to wait to find out.

Unfortunately, it seemed that I wasn't going to change back just like that, as three hours has passed. Terra and I felt hungry, so Terra used this opportunity to show me how to hunt. Within five minutes, Terra had caught a scent.

'Follow me.' She took off with a burst of speed and so did I. Running so fast was amazing. My legs darted across the ground like it was nothing and it didn't even tire me.

I caught up with Terra to find her cornering a pikachu to a tree. I was surprised that she still knew how to hunt so well. She growled and hissed ferociously at the frightened little pikachu. She pounced and tackled it to the ground. I didn't want to watch. Terra lunged for the it's neck but she suddenly froze.

'What is it Terra.' She froze with her mouth opened, inches away from the pikachu's neck. She looked saddened and guilty.

'I can't DO IT!' She backed away and the pikachu sprinted away.

'What's wrong'?

'I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stop thinking of Dallin.'

'Someone feels guilty, doesn't she.'

'Shut up,' Terra said, embarrassed, but not seriously.

'Hey it's ok, we can eat other things. You do eat other things right'?

'Ya, follow me.' She led me to a denser part of the forest, in which we found a plethora of berries. The berries were extremely sweet and very tasty. Before I knew it, I practically ate the entire bush.

After a while we were back to the less dense part of the forest. I looked into the sky to find the sun setting over the trees.

'Nick, there's something I want to show you.' We started to make a dash towards a path. The path was oddly familiar. We found or self at the end of the path, at a most familiar site. It was the place that I had landed on when I came through the portal for the first time, it was the place that I first saw Lugia, and now it was the place that I saw one of the most beautiful sunsets in my life.

'Wow, this is amazing. I never knew you could get such an effect here.'

'This is one of my favorite places to go. Me and the herd would always come here. It was here that me and Shade would,' she paused for a brief second, 'you know.'

'Oh, right.' I laid down in the grass. It was much more comfortable to lie down as a typhlosion than it did as a human, as my weight was evenly spread throughout the ground. Terra laid beside me and nuzzled me as usual.

Everything seemed perfect. It was so warm, food was easy to find, we had no worries, everything. The only problem was that not having flexible arms, my back itched like hell, but I was willing to live with that.

'Tense up the muscles between your shoulders.'

'Why'?

'Just do it.' I stood up and flexed my shoulders. I suddenly had a sharp feeling on my shoulders, but it relieved the itch. I looked at my back to find a flame lit up the entire area between my shoulders. After a few seconds I didn't feel anything at all, but the flame still shone brightly. I relaxed my muscles and the fire went out.

'Cool,' Terra gave me a weird look, 'I mean that's hot.' Terra chuckled a little. Now everything seemed perfect.

We laid together watching the sun set. Suddenly that strange smell radiated from Terra again. It smell strangely pleasant. I found myself sniffing her every so often, but for some reason she didn't mind. I guess it's partly what typhlosions do with their sense of smell.

I still wondered how I was going to change back into a human, but I had no idea. I wondered how I had even transformed into a typhlosion. I guess this is what it meant by seeing through the eyes of the pokemon. But could I only change into a typhlosion or did I have no boundaries.

'Calm down, Nick. Typhlosions aren't supposed to think this much, we're supposed to relax. Besides your hair's messed up. Hold still.' She started grooming me, it was heaven. The strange smell grew stronger. I loved Terra, but I was started to get weirded out how much she loved me.

The smell grew stronger. For some reason after a while I found myself twiddling my fingers, unable to hold still. I felt more attracted to Terra for some reason.

The smell grew stronger.

'Nick, your drooling,' she didn't seem shocked, she actually seemed pleased. I tried to think a response but something was wrong. I couldn't think straight for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking of Terra. I became more hyper, twitching my legs and arms.

The smell grew so strong that I couldn't block it out. I suddenly found myself hyperventilating, and started twitching uncontrollably. After a few seconds, I finally realized what was going on.

I jumped to my feet, and backed away from Terra. She even looked different from before that aroma filled the air. Her fur looked detailed and vibrant, which made her more elegant and smooth. She stared at me with lustful look in her eyes. Everything seemed so different, and Terra looked so attractive.

I finally dived onto Terra for, what I like to call, one hell of a night.

**Author's Notes:** I know what your thinking, and the answer is, yes we are doing what you think we're doing. More bluntly, we're having sex. No-one saw that coming, huh. The reason I wrote the fanfic is because pokemon needs realism, doesn't it? I hope I didn't offend anyone, but this is why it's rated T along with the violence.


	24. Explanations

**Authors Notes:** YES, I finally uploaded it. I am so sorry this took so long only to be this short. One problem is that it seems like my sisters are trying to keep me off the computer. It's really annoying.

But the reason I'm sorry is that when I did get the chance to write I turned lazy and played Oblivion whatever the little sweat drop emoticon is...

All in all, I finally finished the chapter. And the next one is going to be **EXTREMELY** fun to write.

BFoS: Wow... quite the rant you went on there. Firstly, how does realism kill what pokemon was meant for? If you think about there are tons of pokemon that have potential to exist. Not to say that they do exist, I'm just saying that they can. Secondly, the instinct thing about Nick not being able to adjust. It makes lots of sense, but as you said puppies aren't used to the smell and then they 'later' they know how to use it to their advantage. The way I see it, Nick was a typhlosion for about 7 hours before 'the smell' kicked in. I don't know how long 'later' is so I assumed that seven hours would be fast enough for a baby to get used to, let alone a a fifteen year old. But, as you also said, I have no idea, I could be completely wrong.

**Chapter 24**

I woke up the next morning. The ground felt colder and harder than it did last night. I came to all four of my feet to find myself off balance. I looked at my legs to find them hairless. I looked at my hands, to find I had... hands. I came to my back feet and searched my body. I was human, again, and fully clothed too, thank god. But how?

Sleep! My transformation took place while I was asleep. I wasn't sure that was the answer but it was my best guess.

I looked at Terra as she slept so peacefully on the ground. I laid back on the ground beside her. I had to think about this.

'OK, what the hell did I do last night'? Terra was still asleep so I stayed silent to my thoughts.

I couldn't believe what I did last night, I had no idea what came over me. That smell, what was with that smell? I could still remember it.

I laid there and petted Terra, trying to decide the morality of what I did. I didn't want to think of the consequences, what would everyone think of me they knew what happened? And what would become of Terra?

As I thought about all the bad consequences that could come out, I had to look at the other side of things. I looked at Terra, she looked so happy. I dug through her mind as she slept, she was more content and blissful than she had ever been. I was slightly disturbed to find that most of Terra's happy thoughts had me in them.

'I wonder if Terra was ok with what happened'.

'Of course I was, where did you think that smell came from'? I stared at Terra to find her awake. She gave me a kiss and rubbed her head against my neck.

'Terra you're awake! What was that smell anyway'?

'Hormones'.

'Eep. Ok, that's a little scary'. Terra rolled her eyes. It finally struck me, Terra didn't just love me, she was in love with me! Great... I loved her too, but was it moral? If I had stayed a typhlosion than, yes it probably was moral, but I was human now, and I didn't know what to think.

It suddenly came to mind that the organization's probably wondering where I was. I got up, and I pressed the contact button.

"Hello-"?

"NICK! You're alive, thank god. I was worried something had happened. We detected teleportation activity and-".

"Is that how Giovanni got here"?

"Giovanni!? Giovanni went to you? IN PERSON!? What happened out there"? I put some serious thought into this. If I told Karen what happened, she'd freak out. Perhaps I should wait a little.

"I tell you later... I have some things that I need to do first".

"Fair enough". The portal opened. I walked in and Terra happily strutted into the portal. She was pretty ecstatic.

I found Karen stare at her watch, than she suddenly spoke, "OK, now tell me what happened".

"Hmph, I said I had some things to do".

"Fine, I'll be waiting". I left her office and dropped Terra off at the apartment. What can I do to buy time? As I was thinking I poked at my data-brace. The data-brace! I remembered that it scans the energy signals I give off for research. If we could duplicate the signal, who knows what the world would be capable of.

I made my way to the professor's lab. I burst through the door

"PROFESSOR"!? I called out his nickname.

"I'm over here, what's the problem"? I quickly unstrapped the brace and slapped it on the table.

"What happened, two o'clock, afternoon, yesterday"? The professor picked up the brace and walked to his computer as I followed after. It was not a basic computer, but a tower computer, the type that's bolted to the floor. The professor pulled out a cord from the side of the computer and plugged into the brace. Slowly some papers with squiggly lines came out from the front of the computer.

After a few minutes the results we were looking for came out. The professor ripped the papers from the computer and examined them closely. He eyed it, up and down. He looked surprised.

"Nick, I think you should take a look at this". I walked over to the sheet and examined it. Everything from behind 2:10 was a steady waving line. At 2:10 te lines suddenly started waving all over the paper until the scribbles flew off the page. The signals seemed to be going insane. After 2:11 the lines suddenly stopped and there was nothing but a flat line.

"Nick... you overloaded the brace". My jaw dropped. I didn't even know it could overload.

"That's insane"! Suddenly, the professors pager started ringing.

"Oh, Nick, Karen want's to see you. It says 'what happened'". I couldn't help but laugh a little a Karen's desperation.

"Right. I'll go see what she wants. Bye". I picked up the papers and made my way to Karen's office. I guess I'd have to tell her something. I opened the door to Karen's office.

"So are you ready to tell"?

I sighed and started to recite what happened. I talked about how after a dechipped Kai, I ran into Giovanni and his guards. I told her what happened to Terra, and she winced at the thought of Terra getting beaten. I finally arrived to the point of the transformation.

"After that strange spirit thing floated around for a second it flew into me. I suddenly had a weird feeling all over my body. I felt myself lift off the ground and I was suddenly surrounded in lights. After about thirty seconds, I was released from the lights and I dropped to the ground". Karen was now standing from her seat with her jaw dropped. "I was able to escape with Terra, and after that I realized what happened. I had become... a typhlosion". There was a short pause in the room.

"Your joking".

"Nope. I can prove it". I showed her the signals that came from the computer.

"This... is unbelievable. Is this what they meant by see through the eyes of the pokemon"?

"That's my best guess".

"Wow... can you do it again"?

"Sorry. I have no idea how it happened". She looked a little disappointed.

"Oh well. So I guess Terra must of enjoyed it".

"Oh trust me. She did", I let out a rather stressed smile, "she liked it a lot".


	25. Lack of Communication

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this chapter turned out longer then I thought, but it didn't take nearly as long to write.

Anyway, this was one of the easiest chapters to write. Why? because everything fit together so perfectly. In the sense that I could write the story exactly the way I wanted to and it would still make perfect sense.

BFoS: Well, the reason it's called explanation**s** is because there's also an explanation to what 'the smell' was, what happened to the data-brace and that's pretty much it. So maybe you're right. As you said, there isn't very much to discuss...

**Chapter 25**

_1 month later_

I never learned how I had transformed that day, but I knew it wasn't going to be my last time. I still had so many questions though, was I able to transform into anything else? What was with that strange spirit like fog? And so on.

I was still surprised that I overloaded the brace. But after a few weeks it was repaired and ready to go. It was also upgraded so that it would have a better chance to record the signals without overloading.

That wasn't the only thing that got repaired. After a while I told the professor what became of the EMDAC. Fortunately he wasn't surprised, and he also mentioned that he had replacements, multiple replacements. Now that there were those rocket orbs flying around, he let me bring two at a time to make even quicker work of those orbs.

When I got back to the apartment that day, it turns out that Terra had told Dallin everything that happened. The second I had entered the apartment, I was barraged with questions that I also wanted answers to. From that day, Dallin begged me to learn how I transformed so I could do it again only turn into a pikachu the next time. He wasn't the only one who wanted that.

It was now early winter and it was cold. The snow didn't pile up though, which was good for Terra. She didn't mind the snow as it always melted under her feet, but if the snow was a few feet thick, she'd be continuously falling through.

In Karen's office, "So, Karen, where to, today?"

"You're off to the northern mountains of Hoenn." I shivered the moment she spoke those words. From what I had read, those mountains were the coldest place in the world.

"What would be all the way in those mountains?"

"We don't know. We got a distress signal. It was a little fuzzy and the people weren't very clear on what was going on. But they said that they need your help."

"So, I'm just being teleported to the middle of nowhere?"

"No, the signal came from a research base from the mountains. You'll be teleported there."

"Alright, just give me a minute to get ready."

"Oh, Nick, a quick suggestion. There are just as many flying pokemon as there are that don't in those mountains. I suggest you bring the gliders just in case."

"Right." I went to my apartment and piled on all the heaviest clothing I had. Just in case, I also brought the gliders and the EMDACs. I rounded up Terra and Dallin and we were ready to go. By the end I was piled under what seemed like ten pounds of clothing. I opened the button on the brace and suddenly a windy, cold portal opened. I walked in with Terra and Dallin and the portal closed.

The sky was cloudy and snowy, and the wind blew ferociously. The visibility was terrible, I was only able to see a few meters in front of me. It was cold beyond all belief. Despite all the clothes that I had piled on, it still didn't seem like enough. I couldn't see any research base in sight. I looked at Terra and Dallin to find that Terra had melted a little hole in the snow. Dallin was sitting on the usual spot he did, in between Terra's shoulders.

What was I going to do? I couldn't see the base anywhere and I had no idea where I was either. I figured the best thing to do was call the organization. I pulled my sleeve up and pushed the communicator.

"Karen?" I had to yell in order to hear myself against the brutal wind.

"Is something wrong."

"You're coordinates were a little off."

"Sorry, I said the signal was a little fuzzy."

"Just get us out of here, Karen".

"Alright, just a sec... ok the portals open." I looked around and there was no portal in sight.

"I don't see a portal."

"I don't know what it is. We're losing signals, the computer says that you're coordinates are jumping all over the place".

"You mean I can't get out of here?!"

"Nick, it's-... you're going to have to-... I can't-...," her voice was getting interrupted by white noise, we were losing signals. "Nick, I-... I repeat-... go to-..." The communication ended.

I dropped my arm and stared into space. I had no signal, I was in the middle of nowhere, and I wasn't able to leave. What to do.

'Hey, Nick,' Dallin said, 'what about those guys who contacted the organization. They're probably out looking for you.'

'You're right! But how will they find me in weather like this?'

'Hmm, I'll have to think on that a little more.'

'Right,' I shivered a little, 'Wow, it's cold out here. Terra could you light up your... FIRE! That's how they'll find us. Terra light up your back.' Dallin jumped off of Terra's back and onto my shoulder. She concentrated for a second and lit up her back. The fire had been growing in size ever since we had met. The fire burned brightly, so brightly it looked as if someone could see it from a kilometer away. I stood close to the fire as we basked in its heat.

'So, do we start moving?'

'No, first we wait a while for them to come. If they don't then we walk.'

I stood beside Terra trying to gather heat. I didn't know how long we would be out there but I wanted it to end. The weather was unbearable.

Thirty minutes had past. I was shaking uncontrollably, and I couldn't stop. Dallin had even started shaking too. I took him off my shoulder and held him against my chest. We tried as hard as we could to give each other heat.

After 10 minutes I figured that they weren't going to come. I got up.

'Ok, that's it. Let's -'

"Hello?" I deep voice came from behind me. I turned around to find two men and a women wearing clothes that made them look obese. One of the men had a beard and the other didn't.

"THANK GOD! You found us. Where's the research base?"

"It's this way, follow us." They started walking and we followed after. The man with the beard spoke, "My name's George, his is Kyle."

"OK, my name's Nick. So, what's her name?"

"We don't know", I gave George a puzzled look, "We'll explain when we get to the base. It's to hard to communicate out here." We walked in the need deep snow. I still held Dallin close to my chest as we walked, and Terra lowered her body heat so she could walk in the sone without melting it.

We walked for about ten minutes until we arrived to a pathway that went upwards. I looked up the path to find a few lights at the top of the hill. It was the base, finally. I ran to the base and Terra ran beside me. I was at the doorway, waiting for the other three to come along and unlock the door.

The base looked a lot more like a cabin than it did a research center. The other three finally caught up and unlocked the door.

I ran inside and was greeted by a flow of warmth. They closed the door as I removed my jackets and snow pants. The cabin had a warm feeling to it, as a fire burned at the back wall in the room. The walls were layered with brownish redish wood that heated me up just by looking at them.

In the corner of the room, I noticed a flareon sleeping on a blanket.

Regardless I was still shivering like crazy. I took off my shoes and laid down on a couch by the fire, with Dallin, still in my arms. My teeth chattered as I tried to gather warmth from the fire. Terra suddenly jumped onto the couch and laid down right on top of me.

'Terra what are you- ooooooooh'. I let out a relaxed sigh as Terra tried to heat me up. It was heavy but it was so warm.

"You had us worried, how long were you out there?" Kyle said.

"I don't know, it seemed like forever."

"Well, take your time in heating up, it seems like you were out there for a long time."

"Right." I laid there by the fire, my arms around Dallin, Terra's arms around me. We laid there for about five minutes before I finally sat up.

"So, I was told there was a distress signal here. What seems to be the problem?" I asked George

"We don't know."

"What?"

"Let me start from the beginning. We were continuing our research when we suddenly heard a knock at the door. We were very surprised, no-one comes up here. The only people who do are the ones that send us our supplies and food, but they weren't due for another month. We answered the door to find that she was there," He pointed at the lady sitting in the seat next to me. She had short read hair and the strangest eyes.

Kyle kicked into the story, "We, of course, let her in. She took out a note from her pocket and gave it to us. It said that she urgently needed help from the organization. More specifically it said that she needed you."

"Wow, but I'm still a little confused," I turned to the women, "Anyway, what seems to be the problem?" She frowned and remained silent. "Is something wrong?"

George suddenly spoke, "That's one of the problems. We've tried to ask her what's wrong, but she either won't speak or she can't. That's why we don't know what the problem is." There was a long pause in the room.

"Well we better get back to collecting the samples."

"Is that what you were doing out there?"

"Well, we were looking for you, too."

"Riiiight." George and Kyle gathered their tools and left the cabin. Now it was just Terra, Dallin, the woman and me.

"Are they gone?" The voice came out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I said, are they gone?" The woman asked.

I got up and looked out the window. I saw footprints leading away from the door, out into the blizzard. They were nowhere in sight, but I wasn't worried.

"Ya, they're gone. Why?" The women got up and looked out the window I just did.

"What I need to tell you is very secretive," as she spoke her voice still seemed like it was coming out of nowhere. "With those two around, all I can tell you is that it's a flight mission."

"They're just pokemon, they won't know what you're saying."

"Nice try, Nick. I know you can hear their thoughts and they can hear yours." I jumped back in surprise. No-one knew of those powers except those inside the organization.

"How did you know that?"

"It's a secret and as I said, it's a flight mission, so those two aren't needed." She spoke as she still looked out the window.

"Alright." I pressed the communicator. "Karen, can you here me now?"

"Yes, you're in the base now so I'm getting better signals thanks to the radio towers."

"Radio towers? Never mind. I'm being told that this is a flight mission so could you open a portal for Dallin and Terra?"

"Sure hold on." A few seconds later the portal was open. Terra and Dallin walked in. Just before the portal closed Terra stuck her head out.

'Good luck, Nick.' Her head popped back in and the portal closed.

"Alright, so now that everyone's gone, what's wrong?"

"Before I can explain anything to you, there's something I need to show you first."

"Really? What is it?"

The woman turned away from the window and faced me straight on. Suddenly, she became nothing but a bright glowing light, that nearly blinded me. I could slowly see the light change shape. The light floated off the ground and started hovering in the air. It slowly started to take a rounder shape.

When the lights were finally gone, I stared in awe. Hovering in the air, with red wings, pointed ears, and beautiful golden eyes, was Latias.

**Author's After-notes:** Bottom line, it was very fun to write. But surprisingly this isn't the chapter that I said was going to be fun to write, it's actually the next one.


	26. Arrowhead

**Author's Notes: **Wow, it's late. But I really had to get this chapter out. It was fun to write. I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while. Wow, not much of a description.

BFoS: I'll answer your issue at the after the chapter. Don't skip ahead :) Most of what you don't know will be explained in the chapter. Also, the flight missions are your favorite things to picture? What about the other things... JUST KIDDING.

Oh, right, and the Latias in this fic, is in no way associated with the one in Dependency.

**Chapter 26**

'What is going on here!?'

'Let me start from the beginning. I was with Latios, and we were all alone. As we were flying I saw a strange orb come up from behind Latios.'

'The rocket orb.'

'Is that what they're called? Anyway, I tried to warn him but I wasn't fast enough. The orb moved quicker than I could see and before I knew it, Latios was chipped. He was about to attack me, but I flew. I flew away as far as I could. As I was flying, those orbs chased after me. Let me show you'. I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my head. Something was digging through my thoughts, until I suddenly saw an image that looked so real, it looked like it was actually happening.

I was flying over an ocean, faster than I could see. It felt unbelievable. But I was suddenly struck with fear as I looked over my shoulder to find hundreds, no, thousands of rocket orbs right behind us.

I was suddenly pulled out of the vision and found myself back in the cabin.

'I tried to out fly them, but I couldn't. So I hid here, in the mountains. They didn't dare come close to here so I was safe, finally. When I searched the mountains, I finally found this place. All I needed to do was show them a note that I needed you, and here you are. So, I need to know, will you help me.'

It was going to be dangerous, and it was going to be difficult, but it was Latias. One of my favorite pokemon is asking me for help.

'Aw, thanks,' Latias said shyly. She heard me, oops.

'I'll do it.'

'THANK YOU!' She suddenly hugged me and lifted me off the ground. Thank god Terra wasn't here or she'd really get angry.

'So, where's Latios?'

'Oh, I'd say about two hundred maybe three hundred kilometers away from here.' My jaw dropped.

'THREE HUNDRED KILOMETERS!? Wow, you certainly wanted to get away.'

'Right.'

'Ok., so what now. Oh, I'll contact Karen to locate Latios.'

'No need, me and Latios share a bond, good enough that we know where we both are, always. And don't worry about Karen, I'll just fly you there myself.'

'What?'

'Don't worry, at my speed, it'll only take us 20 minutes.'

'Can you support my wait.'

'Sure, it won't be hard.' She gave me a hard pat on the back that almost knocked me over.

'Right, so let me get all of my jackets back on and let's go.'

'Once again, no need. We're flying way south. Here, let me show you, something.' She flew beside the door, 'open the door.'

'I wouldn't want to waste the heat here.'

'Don't worry, you won't.'

'OK,' I said nervously. I walked towards the door and put hand on the knob. I turned the knob and opened the door wide open. Nothing.

I suddenly saw a light aura surrounding me and Latias. Safe Guard.

'No way, that's awesome!'

'Get the gliders.' I ran to get the gliders and slipped them on. I grabbed the EMDACs out of my jacket. 'Now step outside.' Without pause I stepped outside, with Latias. I could feel the snow under my feet, but the bubble kept the heat in. I felt no wind and no snow. It was working brilliantly. I closed the door behind me.

'This is amazing. Ok, I'm ready to do this. Let's go!' I could see the excitement in her eyes. I jumped onto her back. Her feathers felt warm and soft, but now wasn't the time to relax. She shrunk the safe guard around us, and flew off the ground. I could still feel the warmth of the cabin, still inside the bubble.

I suddenly felt a slight g-force as we suddenly started moving. My mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of falling off Latias, being tossed to the ground, or just basically thought about flying as fast as a jet with no protection. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

'Calm down, you'll be fine with me.' I smiled but kept my eyes closed, I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. But I remembered how much fun I had riding Jess, and the rush of adrenaline I had when I was combating with Lugia.

Five minutes had past and I was still trying to gather myself. I was trying to figure out how I was going to dechip Latios. Everything seemed calm. I wondered how fast we were actually going.

'Nick?'

'Yes?'

'Open your eyes.' I opened my eyes and found Latias and I were flying at max speed; nearly 400 kph.

"HOLY-!!!"

'This isn't near as fast as I can go.'

'Really!? Wow.'

'Nick, lean down. Try and get aerodynamic with my body. I'm going to drop the safe guard.'

'WHAT!?'

'Trust me. We've flown about 150 kilometers south now. The air should be warmer. I'm unable to keep the safe guard for much longer. Now, lean down and brace yourself.'

I did as she said. I laid my body as flat as I could onto her back, but she wasn't the appropriate size to do so. My feet were pretty much hanging off the back of her.

'You ready?'

I sighed, 'Yes.'

'OK, 3,' I tightly gripped her wings, '2,' I tightened my muscles, '1,' I closed my eyes.

'NOW!' Suddenly a burst of air flew over me. My hair was flying wildly from left to right. I felt the wind almost shove me off of Latias. I was only being held up by my hands holding onto Latias' hands for dear life.

I pulled as hard as I could, against the wind. I was finally able to pull myself up Latias' back and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

'Are you ok?' Latias said in an absolute normal tone. I was half out of breath from trying to pull myself up and half out of breath from hyperventilating.

'Ya, I'm ok.' I kept myself against Latias' body. I didn't want to be tossed off by the wind.

'Don't worry, we'll be there in only thirty minutes or so at this speed. Just rela- Nick, we've got a problem!' Her voice sounded urgent. She sounded scared.

'What?'

'Look behind you.' I tried to look over my shoulder without having my head ripped off by the wind. I maneuvered my head and looked in shock. The rocket orbs, hundreds of them, right behind us.

"Oh god." They were catching up to us at a speed I couldn't comprehend. I pulled out the EMDACs.

'Don't worry Latias. You keep flying, I've got your back.

My talent had increased dramatically with EMDACs as I used them to take out the orbs. They have become a target practice of sorts. With all the use I got out of the EMDACs they only took a mere second to charge.

I kept one arm around Latias' neck and fired rounds at the orbs as they caught up. As I fired I could see some of them trail off and explode in the distance. None the less they were catching up. One EMDAC wasn't going to do enough, so I had to get out the other.

I wrapped one arm around Latias' neck and used the other to get the EMDAC out. After I finally got it out, I slowly turned around on Latias' back. Within 15 seconds, we were back to back. I lodged my arms under Latias' wings to hold myself in place.

As soon as I was ready, I started firing more rounds at the orbs. I could see that the cloud was starting to disintegrate but it still wasn't enough.

I could here Latias whimper as the orbs started to catch up.

'Don't worry Latias, I have you covered.'

Aiming was hard under Latias' wings but I managed to get most of the orbs out of the sky. Suddenly the orbs came to a full halt and soon they were out of sight. What were they doing?

'NICK!?'

'What!?'

'Look ahead!' I turned around and looked forward. About a kilometer in front of us was a gigantic cloud of orbs. They were going to intercept us. I looked at my gliders I had on and came up with an idea.

'Latias, when I say now, put up a safeguard that covers right in front of us. When you do that, go as fast as you can. Alright?'

'OK!' The cloud of orbs was fast approaching. '3,' I leaned forward and put my head right over Latias'. '2,' the orbs were getting closer by the second. '1,' my heart was beating like crazy, but I had a plan.

"NOW!" I opened the gliders and they spread, fitting perfectly between Latias' wings and even her ears. We shot down and rose from the loss in aerodynamics. Latias opened the safeguard that blanketed the gliders perfectly flat, while the other half went perfectly straight below her.

Latias took off with a burst of speed, and entered the cloud of rocket orbs. The rocket orbs exploded on contact with the safeguard. We burst through a nonstop series of small explosions as we shot through the cloud like an arrowhead. We were going so fast that I could see the point of the safeguard glowing like the tip of a meteorite. It was amazing, we burst through probably a few hundred orbs.

The explosions finally stopped. I looked behind us to see a cloud of rubble and smoke as we obliterated the orbs. I put a smirk on my face and closed the gliders. Exhausted, Latias removed the safeguard and slowed down. The orbs weren't chasing us anymore so we were safe.

I gently stroked Latias on the back of the head, 'You did good, Latias, you did good.'

**Author's Notes:** You don't know how hard it was to resist making Nick love Latias instantly and vice versa. As Latias is one of my favorite pokemon, as you can see in Dependency, it's really hard to resist loving her :D

BFoS: Lemme explain the talking thing from the beginning. Because this story is placed in the first person, everything is based on what Nick thought happened, and not actually what did. That's why I always write things in the first person, it makes things easier to imagine and it makes things more exciting. Anyways, Nick thought that Latias was talking because he thought she was a human and couldn't tell whether he was being talked to or thought to. Latias was looking out the window the whole time so that means that Nick couldn't tell that she was actually thinking and not talking. Thanks again for the good review.


	27. Don't Lose Hope

**Author's Notes**: Well, I was experiencing so writer's block with this chapter so that's why it took so long. But I got it in before the three day deadline, and now I'm extremely excited to write the next chapter. Why, I can't say, but I will say that it's a very important event in the story.

BFoS: You know it's just recently that I've noticed how much you talk about that Nick would really hurt if he did this or that. Now, this is an honest question, I'm not mad. Do you think that Nick should be in a lot more pain than I've presented him to be? Also thanks for the good review :3

**Chapter 27**

After about 15 minutes, we arrived at a open patch in the forest. I could see a pine forest on one side and a beach on the other. I was so relieved to see land, and it was quite the climate change from a long flight.

When Latias lowered herself down, I jumped off and found myself hugging the ground. "I'm ALIVE! Thank god!" As I was hugging the ground, I looked at Latias to find her giving me a sarcastic smile.

'Oh what, so you think that I wasn't going to be able to support you?' I looked at her, than at the ground than back at her. I jumped off the ground and tried to look normal.

'No, no, I was confident in you.' I tried to give out a smile.

'Oh, come on now, I saw you, you were scared out of your life.'

'Hehe, right.' I looked around at the calming scene. The wind was calm and surprisingly warm, as the beach made relaxing noises. Only one thing was wrong.

'So, where's- HUGH!' I was suddenly tackled at great speeds from behind. I fell to the ground and slid a few meters with the wind knocked out of me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't breathe properly. I clutched my stomach, groaning as I tried to get my breath back. As I looked up, I saw Latios, blocking out the sun, right in front of me.

He suddenly raised his arm. 'What is he doing?' He suddenly lunged his claws towards me. I quickly rolled to my side and tried to come to my feet as quickly as possible, but I stumbled slightly as a result of the loss of breath.

I looked at Latios, he had a powerful stare with those gleaming red eyes. Suddenly, the powerful glare was lost. His eyes suddenly widened, and he covered his ears in pain. I was only confused for a second before I realized what was going on. The chip was giving him different orders.

When it seemed like the noise had stopped bother Latios, he turned away and started to fly away. He was making a flight for it.

'Oh, no he isn't. Get on.' Without hesitation I jumped onto Latias and she took off without hesitation too. As we caught up with Latios, images of riding Jess and Blaze shot back into my head. Only now, I realized how much more dangerous this was. This time there was no room for error.

As we picked up speed, so did Latios. Soon we were flying over the forest at the speed of an airplane. I had the EMDACs at hand, and I was ready to dechip. We were soon going faster than I could comprehend, the trees of the forest were whizzing below us.

Within a few minutes we were finally at the same speed as Latios, but the speed was immense. The wind was pressing me down so far that I couldn't lift myself off of Latias' back. I was definitely not going to be using the gliders. At these speeds, they would be unstable, and would disintegrate if I opened them up.

For the first time I was almost convinced that I wasn't going to be able to do this. But I had the EMDAC at hand, it was my only hope. I aimed with difficulty as the wind pressed against my hand. But as I pulled the trigger, Latios suddenly veered to the right. Latias followed after, but it was impossible to keep aim while turning.

We followed after Latios for what seemed like hours but was only five minutes. I started to get impatient but I had to wait it out, no matter what.

Without warning, Latios came to a halt and started to fly the other way. Latias, being more nimble, turned on a dime to chase after Latios, which was a big mistake. I was thrown off Latias in midair.

I was tossed away, too fast to open the gliders and falling quickly. I could see Latias, drifting away in the distance.

Thoughts flew through my mind faster than I could realize. Have I failed? Has Team Rocket won? What will become of the world with the Alpha chips taking over? What will everyone back at the organization think of me? Was I going to die?

What would Terra think of me?

I started to wonder why Terra had become so important to me over the past months. I was amazed at what I had done during the time I had spent here. But was it over?

'Not if I can help it.' Latias suddenly swept me up from beneath me and flew back into the air. I'm alive. 'Told you, you had to be confident in my-'

'THANK YOU, LATIAS,' I interrupted while giving her a suffocating hug. 'Now, let's get Latios!'

'Right. Oh good news, Nick. I'm ready to put up a safeguard again.'

'What?' Within seconds, a safeguard was put up and Latias launched like a rocket. The g-force pulled on my arms temporarily but I got over it. I looked over Latias' shoulder and found that we were going faster than I had ever seen anything go.

It felt amazing to be flying so fast, yet not to be interrupted by the wind. As I looked forward, I could see that we were fast approaching Latios.

It only took us thirty seconds to catch up with Latios, and match speeds with him. I spotted the chip in the back in his neck. I pulled out the EMDAC, took aim and fired. The energy bounced off the safeguard that Latias had up.

'Latias your going to have to take down the safe guard.' Latias nodded in recognition.

'Ok, 3,' A sudden shot of fear filled me when I remembered what happened the last time Latias took down the safeguard. '2,' I wrapped my arms on the spot, between Latias' neck and her chest. '1,' I put my face down into Latias' back.

'NOW!' The safeguard was dropped, and my new technique was a lot more successful. The force of the wind pushed Latias back evenly, instead of the force that it had on her wings last time. The wind also curved around the back of my head, instead of plowing into my face like it did last time.

I kept one arm around Latias' neck and aimed with the other. I pulled the trigger and fired a direct hit onto Latios' chip. I suddenly heard his voice kick in.

'Wha-'

"SLOW DOWN!!!" I yelled, feeling a bit rude. In an instant he slowed down to a much more comfortable pace.

'Hold on, Nick, and reach up.'

'What?' Suddenly Latias swung her body and started a corkscrew. As we corkscrewed over Latios, I reached up with my only chance. I reached and grabbed the chip. I pulled with all my momentum and strength, and the chip slid out in an instant.

Latias finished her corkscrew and flew straight with Latios. They smiled at each other and huddled up together. I thought it was cute but I had to say something.

'Um, if it's ok by you, could you take me to the ground.'

'Oh, heh, right. Where do you want to land.'

'Anywhere.' We suddenly lowered to the ground in the middle of a meadow. I jumped to off Latias and laid down on the ground trying to catch my breath, trying to calm down.

Latios looked confused. 'Um, who-'

'My name's Nick. I'm a dechipper and you were chipped.' I was used to pokemon asking me the same questions over and over and over...

'Really? You're the one whose been removing those chips?'

'Yup,' I said while still panting. I finally came to my feet, only to be hugged by Latias.

'Thank you, thank you so much. I can't repay you enough for this.'

'Don't worry, you don't have to.'

Latios came in, 'Thank you. But be on the look out. This is not the last you will of me and Latias.'

'Well, than. I'll look forward to when that may be. But for now I must go.'

We said our goodbyes, as I left them for the first time, but hopefully, not the last.


	28. An Announcement

**Author's Notes:** Notes are at the end of the chapter. I don't want to give to much away.

BFoS: Well, yes this is a fantasy novel. But as I said this story's going for realism, so I'm going to have to tone up the dark parts of the story...

Also, I'm a little down after figuring something out. On I find that PPH has a way less views than my other fanfics. After some thought I remembered how I submitted thirteen chapters all at once, and I find that people seemed to be turned away from long fanfics. It seems that if I had submitted around one chapter a day, I would have a lot more readers and reviewers. If you have any suggestions to get more readers than I'd like to hear it, but I doubt there is, other than re-releasing my fanfic, and I doubt that is smiled upon.

**Chapter 28**

_1 week later_

I came home from school after a busy Friday. It was finally the weekend and I could finally relax. As I was going up the organization headquarters, in the elevator, I thought took time to reflect on what happened in my life here.

I've come from the middle of nowhere, and now I was combating pokemon for a living. I've endured countless injuries, but I've made just as many friends in the process. It saddened me slightly that after I left them I would probably never see them again. After a while, I wondered if there was a way for pokemon to join the organization, but I didn't know how to, But I was sure there was a way.

As for my general popularity in the city, I tried to keep myself hidden as long as possible. It was clear that I had made some human friends here, and I've even started to develop a life here too. I started to tour myself around the town and indulge myself on the events. The events that the town had were very similar to the ones I had back on Earth, only subtly different.

As I walked around, it seemed that Terra was becoming more of a celebrity than I was. It wasn't very often that people in this region saw a tame typhlosion. It wasn't long before everyone in the entire city knew her name. The only reason knew my name is because they knew that I was the one that owned Terra. I'd told them that I never owned Terra, I told them that Terra wasn't my pet, she was my friend. Me Dallin found it kinda frustrating that she was the one that was getting all the attention, but I just told Dallin and myself that if I told them my secret, than I'd get a lot more attention than I could handle.

I found they had circus animals or pokemon like you wouldn't believe. I felt a little sorry for them, seeing them either forced perform or caged up. While they were caged up, I decided to have some conversations. They were wildly confused by my ability to talk to them, and so were some of the nearby people. But regardless, many of them had countless stories. I started to think that the pokemon had a lot more to talk about than the actual people who owned them. And that didn't just apply to the circus pokemon but every pokemon in the entire city.

It wasn't long before I discovered an awesome library containing fascinating information on every pokemon that there is. I learned a great deal of information, from weaknesses to strengths of everything I ever needed to know.

I started to think about how lost I would be here without Terra and Dallin. They have been more help than I could ask, and they were the best friends I could have here.

The elevator stopped and opened. I went to the door of my apartment and started to unlock it. I tensed my muscles up, preparing for Terra to tackle to me the second I opened the door. After she started doing it, I got used to it and even enjoyed it a little now.

I swung the door open and flinched back. Nothing.

'Terra?'

'I'm over here.'

'Hi, Nick,' Dallin said. Terra was lying in the corner of the room and Dallin laid down on the bed.

'Oh, so you aren't going to tackle me?'

'No, I'm starting to wonder if you like it or not.'

'Of course I do, you should know that.'

'Well, I did. It's just, I now realize that I'm not in very good condition to be doing that anymore.' She sounded stressed but eager at the same time.

'Not in very good condition? What do you mean?' Terra seemed bothered by something. She stared at the ground and I stared at Dallin.

'Hey, don't look at me. I asked her what was going on but she said that she wanted to tell us at the same time.'

'Oh really? Terra, what's going on?' I realized how worried I sounded.

Terra took a deep sigh and looked me right in the eye. 'Nick... I'm pregnant.'

**Author's Notes: **I had to put in a lot of filler to make this a decent size and it kinda upsets me. But as I said, this chapter announces one of the big plot twists in the story.

Surprise!


	29. The Recruiter

**Author's Notes:** I've been procrastinating this chapter like I've been procrastinating my exams studies. Uh-oh.The next chapter I'm really excited to write so you can tell what that means

**BFoS:** No anonymous commenters O.O, woops. Fixed it, thanks. Ya I was starting wonder if that chapter had turned into a recap, I tried to avoid it as much as possible, but it was hard. And thanks again for being my only reviewing fan, and also being one of the 11 people who have been reading my chapters.

**Chapter 29**

I woke up in the middle of the floor in my apartment. Dallin was sitting on my chest and Terra was resting in the same spot I saw her before.

'Ugh, what happened?'

'Congratulations, Nick. You just fainted faster than the time you faced Lugia. Smooth,' Dallin said smugly.

'Nick, do you even remember what I told you,' Terra asked. There was a brief pause.

'Now I do.'

'So, what do you think?' I couldn't actually tell if Terra was happy or not, but the truth was, I couldn't even tell if I was happy or not.

I the downside, I was fifteen and I was going to have either a son or daughter. Not only that but an interspecies son or daughter. What would everyone think of me, for having a baby with the an pokemon. I became even more ashamed of what happened the day I transformed. I looked at Terra to see her saddened, she could hear what I was thinking.

I decided that I should look at the good side of things, and within seconds, I was overjoyed. I was going to have a cyndaquil! One of the most adorable, lovable pokemon on the planet and it was going to be MINE! Terra gave me a stern look. 'Oh, right. I mean it's going to be ours.'

Terra put a smile on her face and walked over. She propped up onto her back legs, leaned against me and gave me a kiss. She sighed before saying, 'I knew you'd be happy!'

- - - - - - - -

_1 month later_

After putting some more deep thought, I still didn't know whether to be happy or scared. But all I had to do was keep thinking about cyndaquils and the stress would go away.

I started to notice that Terra was beginning to bloat. I studied in the library to study about to typhlosion pregnancy. They usually only had one cyndaquil, thank god, and the baby takes 6 months to develop before it is born. For the time now, I'll be waiting.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I went to the professor's lab myself. I'd been wanting to ask him about recruiting pokemon for the organization for a while now.

I arrived at the professor's lab for the usual welcome. He'd yell to me that I could come in, and I'd search the dim-lighted lab for him. I finally found him in the center of his lab.

"Oh, hi Nick. What brings you down here?"

"Well, recently, I've noticed the amount of pokemon I've befriended in the process of dechipping. A lot of them have promised me help for when I need it. So that left me to wonder, is there a way to recruit pokemon into the organization?"

"Of course, there is. How do you think the pokemon on floor 3 came to the organization." The pokemon on floor 3 were the pokemon that were usually found in the wild, yet have been tamed to humans. Most of them would actually help me on my missions. I'd made friends with some of them already.

"You know, I never thought about. Must of been difficult..."

"Well, kinda, but fortunately, this is an issue I've been working on for a while now."

"Oh, really."

"You see, we'd find the pokemon in the wild and try to train them into liking humans, which if you can imagine is quite difficult. But now that you have the ability to talk pokemon this will make things so much easier." He suddenly started reaching through some drawers in a nearby desk.

"Have you ever noticed a white bands around the pokemon's wrists or legs?"

"No...'

"Well, inside those bands is a tracker. We can keep track of the pokemon's location and actions for the given time." I finally pulled out a white rubbery band from the drawer, large enough to fit around my biceps.

"So, if I can get any of the pokemon I meet to agree to where one of those, than they're automatically in the organization?"

"Yes, and it get's better. I've looked through your energy signals. I was able to identify the signature you give off when communicating with the pokemon. Fortunately, the signal was very small, so it was very easy to duplicate. Do you know what that means?"

"That I can talk to pokemon through those."

"Exactly! I've installed that feature into the recruiting band. So that whatever you think, will get transmitted to the band and into the pokemon's head!"

"Wow, that's awesome."

"And it get's even better. Your signals may be benefitting mankind."

"What!?"

"If you can make the signals, than so can other people. You see ever person in the world has their own energy signature. If we can find their energy signatures than we can blend it with the communication signal. That way everyone in the world will be able to talk to pokemon." I was thrilled by the idea of everyone being able to talk to pokemon, but I was a little bothered by the fact that I wouldn't be very famous among the pokemon anymore. I remained silent.

"Anyway, I have something for you. Here." He gave me a white brace that looked exactly like the data-brace. "This is your recruiting brace, or to make things easier, the recruiter. It can do a variety of things. Firstly, it can track the signals of those bands or in other words any nearby pokemon organization members. Second is a communicator for contacting any banded pokemon banded pokemon within a range of your choice. As you can see there is a numpad," he pointed to a small arrangement of numbers on the brace. "You can use these to contact a specific location, but the number combinations are very difficult to remember. We'll teach you about those later.

"And lastly, a band teleporter. All you have to do is press the right combination and a band of the size you requested. The bands come in many sizes as you can see here." He showed me a small sized band about a centimeter in diameter. He, then, pulled out a large band more than a foot in diameter.

"Oh, one more thing. We've already banded some pokemon in the wild. We'd like you to test it." The professor walked up to me and pressed the numpad about ten times. "This should be the general area. OK, now try and contact them."

"OK..,: I said nervously. 'Hello?'

'NICK!? Is that you!? Where are you?' I flinched back with my jaw dropped as I heard the voice that I recognized as Jess's.

'JESS!? Wow this is amazing.'

'Nick,' Blaze said, 'Where are you?'

'Do you see those white bands around your forelegs?'

'Ya,' they said in unison.

'Those are what's letting me contact you. What that means if I'm withing range of you guys at any point, I can contact you for help!'

'Really? We'll be there when you need us.'

'Thanks, but unfortunately this is only a test. I'm not actually out on the field anywhere. Sorry, guys.'

'Oh well, nice to see or hear you're ok Nick.'

'Right, bye.'

'Bye', they both said in unison, again. I clicked the button and the communication ended.

I looked at the professor to find him patiently staring, as he could not enjoy talking with the pokemon.

"Wow," I finally said to break the silence.

"So Nick, did it work well?"

"I must say, you've certainly outdone yourself this time. This is AMAZING!"

"Heh, thanks." His pager suddenly started beeping. "Nick, Karen says she wants you in her office. The pager says 'URGENT' in capital letters."

"Right, I'll go see what she wants."

5 minutes later and I was in Karen's office. She was sipping her usual coffee as it snowed outside. She had an uncontrollable grin on her face.

"Nick, I have fantastic news. Get Dallin and Terra, we fou-"

"Actually, Terra can't come..."

"What? Why?"

"She's... she's pregnant." While Karen was sipping her coffee, she gasped causing her to choke on her coffee. She hacked and coughed but the second she stopped coughing, she jumped to her feet and slapped her hands on the table.

"SHE'S GONNA HAVE A CYNDAQUIL!?!?!?!?" An even bigger smile had erupted onto her face.

"Um, yes." She squealed like a 14 year old girl. I assumed that if she had no self control, she'd be running around the room or back flipping off the walls.

"So, what was the good news?"

The expression on her face changed into a more serious look. "Oh, right. Nick, we've found an Alpha plant."


	30. Operation: Berserker

**Author's Notes:** First off, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Four completely full pages, 13 KB. It took a while, but I got it done.

Also, what's special about this chapter is that the entire action scene, was musically influenced. I listened to the same song over and over and over, and the ideas for the chapter just came flying in. I don't want to reveal what song it is, as the lyrics do actually give surprisingly large hints as to what happens in this chapter. But don't worry, the song is posted at the author's after-notes. Enjoy.

**Chapter 30**

"YES! Thank god. Where is it?"

"It's smack dab in the middle of the southern forest in Hoenn. The plant is expected to be one of the smaller ones, used for making Alpha chips and chips only." She tried to sound serious, but she was still jittery and excited by the news I told her.

"That's great! So how do I take it down?"

"Well, I took the liberty of getting everything you need, ready for you. It's all right here." She pulled out a large backpack from under her desk and softly placed it on the table. "Take a look inside."

I walked towards the backpack and jumped back in surprise. I immediately recognized what I saw from the various video games that I played back on Earth.

"C4!? You want me to blow up the plant!?"

"They're doing something illegal. We've got the warrant to do whatever we want." She gave out a rather devious smirk. "Besides, we're not blowing up the entire plant, just the energy generators, and the chip manufacturer."

"Sounds tough. But why send me."

"Well, A) you've got the most practice dealing with the rockets. B) We are well aware that there are chipped pokemon in the building.. We figured that you could do some dechipping in the process. Oh and one other thing. The plants scramble the organizations area tracking signals, but it doesn't scramble the recruit signals. We've detected someone to back you up on this mission." she said with her eyebrow raised. It was good to see that the bands were already in heavy use.

"So, Nick, it's time for your mission briefing." For the next twenty minutes she showed me what the organization had guessed what the chip manufacturer looked like. She showed me where to place the charges and when to charge them. I was only more scared to find that the place was being guarded. She finally explained the plan of entry and the plan of escape. It looked complex but I hoped the backup would help, whoever he, or she was. Karen handed me the blueprints.

"Oh, one more thing. The plant, as I said before, scrambles our signals, so you won't be able to contact me until you shut down the plant. I felt a rush of fear and nervousness.

"No contact, now you've scared me."

"It's ok, Nick. The backup will be a huge help. You might just recognize him. Now get Dallin, it's time."

After ten minutes of explaining to Dallin and Terra what was going on, and Terra becoming very nervous, worrying that I wasn't going to do good without her to protect me, I was finally ready to go with Dallin. Terra being concerned both touched me and annoyed me a little. I was happy she cared about my well-being so much, but I was good enough to fair on the field.

"So, are you ready?"

I sighed, "Ok, let's do this." She opened the portal to my side. I took my first step in but Karen stopped me for a quick second.

"Nick... good luck."

I smiled "Thanks!" I took a step in and took in the warm air of the southern area. It felt refreshing after the cool winter air of Chokoto. With Dallin at my side, and a backpack full of equipment, I was pretty confident.

I was a top a not-so-steep hill. From the top, I could see a the plant off in the distance. It was a fairly plain looking, industrial building. The beige building stood out from the forest. The plant had a giant ten foot wall surrounding the building, for protaction. I wondered how you could miss it. But, it was the middle of the forest, there wouldn't be much air traffic, and the plant did scramble the satellite signals. I started to make my way to the plant, when the ground suddenly started to vibrate.

'What's going on here,' Dallin speculated. The ground started shaking at a tempo, as if someone was taking giant footsteps.

The tempo of the footsteps suddenly, drastically increased. The ground shook stronger and stronger until I could here the footsteps from behind me. I turned around and jumped out of the way of a charging aggron.

I could here the thoughts in it's head, 'Kill the rockets, kill the rockets,' said a deep manly voice. It slid on the ground, stopped, turned, and snorted at me. It started racing towards me and Dallin.

'HEY, HEY, stop it. We're not rockets!' The aggron tried to come to an immediate halt but slid several meters. He stopped inches in front of me. He bent down and looked me in the eye. There was a brief pause. Finally he spoke.

'IT'S YOU, thank god, it's you! I've been waiting to meet you for a while now, Nick.'

'You know my name!?'

'Of course I do. Here's why.' He raised his right arm and showed me the white band around his wrist. 'I'm a member. But that's not the only reason I know you.'

'Oh really?'

'I can still remember that day that I was in the middle of that city. I had no idea what was going on and for some reason you were riding my back. You look a lot older than you did the last time I saw you.'

It only took me a second to realize what was going on. 'YOU! You're that aggron that tried to take me down, just when I first arrived in this world.'

'That's right. But,' he lowered his voice to a wispy whisper, 'that, uh, typhlosion isn't still around, is he?' I gave the aggron a sarcastically stern look.

'Hey, Terra's a she.' I said while grinning.

'Hehe, right.'

'You know, you never told me your name that day. That tranquilizer dart interrupted our discussion.'

'Oh, right. The name's Ferrous.'

'Oh, interesting. Anyway, do you know the plan?'

'What plan?' I sighed and started to explain the plan to Ferrous. The further I went into the plan, the more frustrated he became.

'No, no, that's too complicated. I think we should use my plan.'

'WHAT!? This plan was made by experts. You can't just throw it away like that.'

'HEY!' He kneeled down and looked me straight in the eye. I tried to keep myself in order, but I was staring something that tried to kill me in the eye. 'Either you use my plan, or I don't help at all. I've been hanging around this plant for months now, you're friends weren't the only people to have a plan.' As stubborn as he sounded, he was the best defense I could have. I had no choice

'Ok, and what would that plan be?'

'Hop on.' He signaled me onto his back. I gave him a worried look, but I started to get on anyway.

'Hold on, Dallin.'

'Dallin?' Ferrous turned around and spotted Dallin, on my the ground for the first time. 'WHOA!' He backed away several feet. It made me chuckle and Dallin laugh, to see a five ton, seven foot tall aggron be scared of a little pikachu. I had to remind myself that most aggrons had a natural fear of most of nature's elements.

'Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you.' I said, smiling smugly. The look on Dallin's face right now was priceless. He had on the most wry smile he could come up with.

I jumped up onto Ferrous's back. The metal was warm from being heated in the sun. 'So what exactly is your plan?' I said with a hint of worry.

'I'll tell you when we get there.' As he took his steps, he walked smoothly as to not knock me off. I had to hold onto his two smaller horns to keep myself up.

It would of taken me and Dallin almost an hour to get through all the forestry, but as Ferrous walked at a faster pace, and just walking through heavy branches and small trees like they were nothing. We were outside the plant wall withing 15 minutes.

Still holding myself onto Ferrous's back, I asked, 'So, what's your plan?'

'Hold on tight.'

'What?' Ferrous suddenly took off with a burst of speed. The wall was fast approaching.

'Watch out.' I immediately let go of Ferrous's horns, and held onto his shoulder pieces. I held onto Dallin as tight as possible.

Ferrous burst through the wall with brute force. The force of crashing into the wall shook his body, but he burst through the wall like he had done it all his life.

We were now inside the walls but outside the plant. I looked to my sides to see grunts fast approaching with guns drawn. Ferrous suddenly burst through the wall into the plant and we were in.

'HOP OFF! We can both run easier that way.' I jumped off Ferrous and started running beside him. With Ferrous's high weight we both ran at the same speed. 'Where do we go?'

'Don't know. The blueprints are for the manufacturer and not the actual plant. Just run.' We ran as fast as we could. As we rounded the corners of the endless hallways, I could see the rockets right behind us. They were catching up at a huge rate. Just as we rounded a corner, they came out and drew their guns.

'Get in front of me,' Ferrous said. Without thought I moved in front of him while we ran. I could here the guns firing behind me, but the bullets simply bounced off of Ferrous. As the bullets were hitting him, his armor rang louder and louder with ever bullet.

We rounded another corner only to find a mightyena and a houndoom waiting at the end of the hall. The jumped forward and charged for us.

'Dallin, NOW!' As we ran, Dallin shot out two lightning bolts, and the dogs tumbled over. When I looked back I saw Ferrous stumbling a bit too.

'HEY, you shocked me! I'm going to kill-'

Dallin started to emit sparks from his body. 'Are you sure you wanna do that?' Ferrous backed away from Dallin, nervously. Dallin smiled, wryly again. He enjoyed being able to intimidate someone so much bigger them him. Ferrous grunted in annoyance.

'Calm down, I'll heal you later.' I ran to the dogs, who were in a daze from Dallin's shock.

'You're in danger, no time to explain, just get out of the building,' the dogs looked at me in confusion, 'NOW!' The dogs came to their feet and ran.

I ran forward and caught up with Ferrous. After running through the halls for a few more seconds, Ferrous was finally fed up. 'OK, that's it, HOP ON!' I jumped onto Ferrous's back, clutching Dallin in my arms. He ran at top speed and burst through the thin wall. He crashed through the walls, the sound rang through the building, we were bound to get attention.

We burst through two more walls until we arrived in a room with a large machine. The chip manufacturer! The machine resembled a standard, factory conveyor belt machine. The chips came flying out a section of the machine at an alarming rate. It made it look like the chips were easy to make, which baffled me. I looked around the room and saw one entrance.

"FERROUS, DALLIN," I was yelling their names like a commander. I had to admit is was a little fun. "Cover the both sides of the entrance! Make sure nothing comes around the corner of the hall!" I removed the backpack off my back and took out all the charges. I ran around the room holding the blueprints and the charges, desperately trying to get the right charges in the right places.

Five minutes later I saw Dallin keeping a careful eye on the hallway, but Ferrous was nowhere in sight.

'Dallin, where's Ferrous!?' While shifting his head back and forth he pointed me to the machine. I walked over to see exactly what I didn't want to. Ferrous was smashing his hands and horns into the main part of the machine.

"FERROUS! What are you doing!?" I found myself yelling instead of thinking. I often did that in a moment of action. He continued to smash the machine.

'This is what makes the chips. These things have ruined my life. I have to destroy it, NOW!'

"Ferrous, they're just going to-" My attention shifted to a red flashing screen, on the main part of the machine. It read 'Warning, Invalid use.' The screen scrolled over, revealing a new message. 'Self-destruct initiated.'

"RUUUUN!!!" I screamed. Ferrous grunted, turned around and ran beside me. I grabbed Dallin on the way out of the room. I ran around the corner of the entrance and sprinted as fast as I could.

Within three seconds of leaving the room, a loud heavy explosion shot out of the door. The force caused me to trip forward a little, but I kept running. Another explosion came from the room, and burst a hole through the hall. Red lights were flashing everywhere.

"The whole building's coming down. We got to-" I was interrupted by another explosion behind me in coming from the chip room.

'HOP ON!' Ferrous yelled. I immediately jumped onto his back and he sprinted through the oncoming wall. We crashed through wall with great force, and then through another wall. He was running through the place like the five ton linebacker that he is.

We burst through another wall and we were outside. We broke down the last wall and ran up to the top of the hill I was on before. I jumped off Ferrous and looked down the hill, panting from the excitement and adrenaline.

I could see smoke protruding from the windows of the plant and I could hear the explosions within the plant. After a few more seconds the building collapsed and a cloud of smoke filled the air from the plant.

We did it.

I looked at Ferrous who was just as out of breath as I was. I started to think about the consequences of what happened.

'Do you think anyone died in the explosion?'

'You saw and heard those emergency lights and sounds. There was no way they couldn't of escaped that.' I could detect the frustration in his voice. He wanted the rockets in the building to die.

It was time to tell the Organization the good news. I hit the communicator button on the data-brace.

"Karen?"

"Nick!?"

I panted into the microphone. "One down... four to go."

**Author's After-notes:** If you want to listen to the song that I listened to, to come up with the action scene in this chapter, I can't give you a direct link or even a close one sorry. But you can still listen to it if you follow my instructions. It's easy, just go to Youtube and search up: pod boom .The song will be the first thing that comes up. You might not recognize it at first, but it's actually a well known song.

Another cool thing is that, I couldn't come up with a name for Ferrous, but I had a certain feature I wanted to the name. I had to ask my sister for a good name and Ferrous suited perfectly thanks to its description. I want to see if you guys can figure out why Ferrous is a spacial name for an Aggron, there's two reasons.


	31. Returning the Favor

Chapter 31

_2 months later_

Ever since the day I had eliminated that plant, things have become surprisingly quiet... for my life at least. Reports of chipped pokemon slowed a few weeks after I destroyed plant number one. I knew that the rockets had gotten angry, but they seemed awfully quiet about it.

Terra was really sad about missing all the action. She missed the outdoors, but she knew that she couldn't do a thing until that cyndaquil was born. I was looking forward to it and so was Terra, but we felt like we were waiting for an eternity to come to an end.

It was late winter, the ocean had frozen over, and the city was covered in snow. All the pokemon in town had a different way to react to this. The bird pokemon hated the cold, so they all migrated south, or just stayed inside with their 'owners.' A lot of the pokemon just coped with the weather like it was nothing. Water pokemon disliked not having any water to swim in and the ice pokemon felt right at home. And as for the fire pokemon, they didn't care as the snow would just melt on contact with their bodies.

As boring as the day was, I had a reason to celebrate. It was my birthday, I was 16 years old as of that day. Ever since the day I had first come to Chokoto, I had been keeping track of the days, so I could pinpoint the exact day of my birthday. As excited as I was, memories of my family had come flying in my head. I missed them, a lot, but there was no way for me to get back to Earth, well at least not yet.

It was another lazy day in the apartment. I was eating lunch, as Dallin and Terra ate with me. The snow delicately fell over the city, making a view of pure white from the apartment window. We haven't had a report of any chipped pokemon in about two weeks. I found it rather funny that these missions pumped me with fear, yet once they were gone my life felt so much more boring.

'Nick,' Dallin groaned 'When is something going to happen. I can't take this much longer.'

'I don't know! I'm getting just as impatient here. But I suppose that we should be happy that we eliminated one of the Alpha plants.'

'I guess you're right.'

We continued to eat when suddenly the phone rang. I walked over and turned it on.

"Hello-"

"NICK!! GET UP HERE NOW!!" Karen sounded hysterical.

'Yes,' Dallin said.

"And bring the gliders."

'DAMN!' Dallin really wanted to go.

"Sorry Dallin, I promise, I'll take you out somewhere or something for exercise." I grabbed the gliders, my protection, the EMDACs ,and my outdoor clothing, and went to Karen's office.

I opened the door to Karen's office. "Karen, what's going on-"

"NO time to explain!" She was smashing the keys on her computer, and looking insane at the same time. "Just get your equipment on, hurry, hurry!" I put on all of my stuff withing five minutes as Karen tried to explain what was going on. "We've found four huge energy signals, heading towards town."

"How many of them are chipped?"

"Three!"

"THREE!? Were you able to identify them?"

"No time to, but we know that they're going to do massive damage if they get here, soon. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"OK, gogogogogo!" She opened the portal and practically pushed me in. Within seconds, the portal closed and I was left to observe my surroundings. I was in the middle of the ocean, standing on top of a thick layer of ice. The sky was shrouded with clouds but it wasn't snowing out here. Because the ground was flat, the wind blew at high speeds, causing a vicious wind chill.

I felt so alone their, but I knew there was a presence... somewhere. Off in the distance, I could see the cliffs off the edge of the city. Well at least I wasn't to far from Chokoto. All I had to do now, was wait for whatever was chipped to come.

Suddenly, a deafening screech filled the air. Was it a chip being activated? I covered my ears, and the sound became muffled.

'Well, at least there isn't a forth chipped pokemon, but that still doesn't solve the problem of finding whatever's chipped. What was that sound anyway?'

I looked over my shoulder to find a ray of blue light fast approaching. I dived out of the way, and avoided the beam, that froze the ground on contact. I looked in the direction of which the beam came from to see chipped pokemon number one: Articuno.

It screeched into the air, with a loud cold screech. "ARTICUNO!? Wait where's-" I looked to my right to find Zapdos, talons bearing and closing in. I ducked and dodged the being snagged off the ground. "Oh, you've got to be kidding-" Moltres let out a burst of flames behind me as I narrowly jumped forwards.

'Great, they were fighting each other last time, and now they're fighting me.' I watched them circle over head. I had to face the facts, and figure out how I was going to do this... How was I going to do this.

'There's nothing to get leverage off of, so I can't dive off anything. I can't simply jump onto the birds, they'd kill me on impact. Dallin and Terra aren't here so they can't help. There can't be any organization members within range. I was alone for a battle I could not fight. What was I going to do.' I couldn't do this alone, I needed backup. Suddenly the perfect backup came to mind

'I wish Lugia was here.'

Suddenly, something burst out from under the ice behind me. I swung around and saw a familiar blur fly over me. He slowly came down and landed gently in front of me.

Lugia, in all his majesty, was standing right in front of me. 'You called?'


	32. Synchronization

**Author's Notes:** It's really really late here, I don't have much time, for a description. I'll be sure to update the notes later.

**BFoS:** Thanks, for showing support. It's always enjoy reading your reviews, they encourage me to write, blah blah blah. Wow that was really uninspired.

**FoxyJosh:** YAY, a new fan. Thanks, for adding me to all those C2s. It means a lot. And I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sorry for the lack of notes, I'll update later.

**Chapter 32**

I just stood there with my jaw, wide open. I had so many questions, but I couldn't think until finally.

'...WELL THAT WAS FAST!' Lugia chuckled a little. 'How did you get here so fast?' I asked.

'That is a matter we will attend to later. As you can see we're in a little bit of a predicament right now.'

'Oh, right. So how do you plan to dechip them?'

'Easy, hop on.' He stooped over and lowered his head in front of me, exposing his neck for me to hop on. I still stood there with my mouth wide open. There must of been a better way, but I couldn't think of one.

'OK, just a sec.' I walked up and placed my hand on his neck. Suddenly, a rush of thoughts came to my head, reminding me of the events that occurred the last time I rode Lugia. I was frozen on the spot, stuck with images of the pain, and effort I endured to remove his chip. With all of these thoughts, I couldn't convince myself to get on, I was scared.

'What's wrong?'

'I... I can't. Not after what happened last time.'

'You must. It's the only way to save the birds. Think about it, Nick, you've never failed a mission, not yet. You can't give up now, especially when you, and everyone else is in danger' He spoke the truth, as his words rang through my mind. 'Besides, you rode me when I was chipped. Now I'm your only ally, you can trust me, nothing can go wrong.'

I didn't have to give it a lot of thought, before I realized he was right. I smiled and hopped on. 'Let's do it.'

'Hold on.' He bent over, readying himself to jump. I reached down, trying to get the best grip I could on his neck. All of sudden, he launched from the ground, forcing me into his neck with incredible G-force. But somehow, I endured it perfectly, without any trouble. As soon as he reached the height of his jump, he started to dive as fast as he could. I lowered myself against his neck for maximum aerodynamics. At the point that it looked like we were going to crash, Lugia spread his magnificent wings, and swooped over the ice. A few seconds later, he started to ascend. He flapped his wings, and started to pick up speed as he rose. Within a minute, we were already in the air at top speed.

'How do we go after first?'

'Articuno. She's the slowest of the three, and is best suited for defense. However, make sure not to make contact with her body you'll freeze on contact.' Just as we flew, Moltres flew right over us spewing flames. Lugia dipped, dodging it nothing flat. But what was weird is that I anticipated his maneuver, and increased my grip just as we dived.

'No contact? How do I dechip it?'

'Just dechip _her _by only touching the chip.' We started to catch up to Articuno and started to close in. 'Get ready.' He didn't mention what he was going to do, but somehow I knew anyway. Without replying, I tried to brace myself as hard as possible. Lugia flew right at Articuno's side. In a sudden swerve, he started corkscrewed over Articuno's body. 'REACH!' I reached up, and out of what seemed like a miracle, grabbed the chip. I could feel the cold radiating off of Articuno's body. My gloves protected me, but my arms felt like they were going to freeze in nothing flat.

With a sudden jerk, the chip was removed with practically no effort. We were, once again, level and it was a few seconds before I realized that I was holding Articuno's chip in my hands. I became wide-eyed just as I realized what happened. I turned back to find Articuno flying by our side.

'HOW DID I DO THAT!?' Lugia didn't answer. Zapdos suddenly flew in front of us, as he absorbed thunder bolts from the surrounding clouds. Lugia arched his back, and started doing a flip. Somehow, I anticipated the flip and, contoured my body with his. He completed the flip flawlessly, and I came out not even feeling the slightest bit woozy.

Moltres and Zapdos started pursuing us from behind, shooting fire and lighting bolts at us. Lugia swerved left and right, dodging the attacks like he had done it all his life. As he dodged the attacks, I motioned my body with his, with perfect timing.

It was then that I realized that something was going on. I don't know how, or why, but me and Lugia had achieved what I didn't think was possible; perfect and absolute synchronization. It felt amazing, to predict Lugia's every single movement. He didn't even have to tell me what he was about to do, and I would immediately react to his action. It was unbelievable.

'Now, we go after Zapdos. She is much faster, and has more powerful attacks, but I know her one weakness, is that she needs to charge before an attack. As soon as she attacks, she needs to charge afterwards.'

We flew after Zapdos, but she maneuvered every which way. Lugia was faster than her but he could not turn at such speeds. However, it wasn't long before Zapdos finally let out a gigantic lighting bolt, that even though it missed us, you could still feel the heat radiating off the lighting.

Lugia quickly flew towards Zapdos, and turned around so that his back would face Zapdos, as she flew upward. Within a split second, I leapt off of Lugia's neck, until me and Zapdos were side by side. I hung in midair, the air, the time, everything around us completely frozen in time. I reached for the chip and in one easy jerk pulled the second chip out, and spinning several times after. I started to descend, until I came to a diving position. Out of nowhere, Lugia came from under me and leveled out smoothly and painlessly. I held chip number two in my hand, Zapdos's chip.

Once again, I came to realization of what I just did. 'Synchronization or not, I didn't even know I could do that! I'm starting to feel like I can do this with my eyes closed!'

'OK, lastly it's time for Moltres. She's much like Zapdos, only more balanced. She'll have a harder time turning than Zapdos.' Lugia sharply turned, heading straight for Moltres. We were right behind Moltres, I could feel the heat flowing from her body into the wind.

Lugia suddenly put his readied his wings, and launched forward with one big stride. Lugia lowered his head, and I launched myself over his head. I was flying at an incredible speed. I deployed the gliders, and approached Moltres, faster than I could comprehend. But even though I couldn't think, an instinct told me to reach. I closed my eyes, blocking out the blinding flames, erupting from Moltres. I flew over her body so fast that the flames did not effect me. But what about the chip?

I opened my eyes, and opened them wide with surprise, to find the chip in my hand. In midair, I folded the gliders closed, and started to dive. After a ten second dive, Lugia suddenly and smoothly swooped me out of the air, and started his decent.

He landed on the ground, and let me hop off. I reluctantly got of his neck and looked into the sky. The three birds were majestically circling overhead. I held the three chips of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, in my hands.

It was then, that I realized how hard my heart was pumping, but I was in no way, exhausted. I felt such a strong rush of Adrenalin riding Lugia, it was a wonderful feeling. It was so exciting, I had been scared to do anything like this in my life, yet flying with Lugia was so safe, yet so exhilarating. I felt as if I hadn't had enough, I wanted to keep flying, I never wanted it to stop, I-

'Sorry, we'll have to save that for another time.'

'Oh, right.' I smiled, slightly embarrassed that he heard everything. 'Well, Lugia, your favor has been repaid. I hope you-'

'On the contrary, Nick. Keeping the birds in order, and keeping them safe was my matter. It's why I was here already, it was my duty to protect bird from the world, or protect the world from the birds, which ever needs more help. But when they had gotten chipped, it was one of my matters to help the birds. But because, I cannot remove the chip, I was unable to resolve the situation. But I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you arrived, so I kept watch from under the ice. It was thanks to you, that I was able to save the birds.'

'Wow, I'm honored. But, the birds were going to attack the city, and without your help, I couldn't of dechipped the three birds. That means that we both did each other a favor. So, where does that leave us.'

Lugia chuckled slightly, 'It means that I still owe you one favor.'

"Hmm." I thought to myself, when suddenly it came to me. 'You know, I think I know how you could repay me.'

'Oh really, what do I need to do?'

I lifted my left wrist, and stared at the recruiter. I started to wonder if I should of banded Lugia. He was legendary, and I didn't want to hold him back with my own personal woes. I made my decision.

'Actually... nevermind.'

'Hmm, right. Well, once again, we must part.'

'Ok.' Lugia turned away and readied himself for flight.

'I'll see you soon.' Lugia said with a smirk.

'Bye...' I was somewhat curious as to what he said. He jumped into the air and started to fly away, towards Chokoto.

I contacted the Organization. "Karen. I'm done here."

"Already?"

"Yup."

"Ok, than if you say so." Karen opened the portal, and I walked in, and entered her office. She had a rather surprised look on her face. "Wow, Nick, I'm impressed. Three chipped energy signals that big, and you escaped without a scratch." I scanned my body to find that she was right. Even I was surprised.

"Wow, you're right. I never noticed."

"So what was out there, anyway?"

I sighed. "Brace yourself. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres." I said slowly. The look on her face was hilarious. Her mouth was opened so far, her jaw looked like it was going to fall off her face and hit the floor. Also, her eyes were opened wider than I had ever seen them. I tried to hold in my laughter as hard as possible.

She jumped out of her chair. "HOW DID YOU DECHIP THEM!?" She was practically screaming out of surprise.

"Easy. The fourth huge energy signal." She changed to a more puzzled look. I smiled and said gently "Lugia."

Karen froze her face on the most blank look ever. She paused for a few seconds, and than she fell perfectly straight on to the floor.

"KAREN!?" I ran over and found her trying to get back up.

"I'm ok, just a... a little surprised, if you haven't guessed."

"I can imagine..."

"So, did you get a organization band on him?" She asked eagerly.

"I felt as though I should of let a legendary roam free, rather than worry about my own problems." Karen's face suddenly hardened.

"I've been looking for him forever, and you didn't recruit him!? I could of finally met him and you didn't recruit him." I felt slightly guilty.

"Karen, I'm-"

"No, no, sorry Nick. I shouldn't be doing this to you." She said while rubbing between her eyes, slightly stressed. "He should be aloud to be free, it's just... it's just that-" Karen was interrupted by a loud thump on the roof. It probably shook the entire building. Me and Karen swayed on our feet and tried to gain balance.

"Holy- What the hell was that!?" Karen said. I stood up straight, and looked out the window, behind Karen.

"HOLY-!!!" Karen turned around, and shrieked a quick scream. She jumped back in total surprise, and stood beside me. I could see the joy and excitement in her eyes as she stared out the window.

'Hi, there.' Lugia said, smiling. He stood on top of the building and bent his head down so he was looking into the office. Karen looked like she was going to faint for real this time.

"Lu- Lu- Lug- Lu- Lugia" She said stuttering, unable to speak. But I'm sure that whatever she had to think made sense... I hope.

'I read Nick's mind. I had found a thought he had of you wanting to meet me.'

"I- I- I- I- you, he, are you?"

'Nick, is she going to make sense anytime soon?'

'I don't know' "Karen you better start making sense before he leaves."

Karen finally put herself together. "Are you... who I think you are."

'If you're asking if I'm Lugia, than it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Karen laughed a little.

"Right." She than put on a strange smile. "I have been waiting to meet you for a while."

"Yes, so you're the one who's been working against Team Rocket."

"That would be me."

"And for that, I solute you, Karen." Karen's eyes lit up, but she retained her dignity.

"Thank you Lugia. For all your help so far."

"As to you, Karen. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

"Goodbye Lugia."

"Goodbye." Lugia leapt of the roof and majestically flew off into the distance. It was inevitable that man people had seen him.

Karen turned around, and went into her chair. Her hair covered her eyes. "It wasn't him."

"What!?"

"...Nevermind. Just leave."

Slightly saddened from Karen's move, I made my exit.

"Oh, and Nick one more thing," I turned around and she smiled. "Thanks for dechipping the birds and showing me Lugia. It means a lot."

I smiled back. "Your welcome," and I made my exit.


	33. Operation: Spiked Fists I

**Author's Notes:** GAH, so sorry this is late. I started working on it at seven, but I got side-tracked talking to a person I hadn't talked to in a while. It was really fun. Crap, my sisters telling me to get off because it's late. Short comment time!

**BFoS:** Oh, I love it when you submit those happy reviews. Thanks so much for the support.

**Foxyjosh: **Trust me, it's really complicated, but it will be explained later.

**Dark Wolf 021: **Don't worry, just as long as you read the chapters I'll be happy. And kadabra? I might be able to squeeze him in somewhere. What do want his/her name to be?

**kathlaida-princess:** OH THANK GOD. I was worried that I... actually I shouldn't be spoiling it for those who read the story. Thanks again for letting me do what I'm doing :D

And now on with the story

**Chapter 33**

_1 months later_

When I left Karen's office, I was puzzled by her behavior, but I decided not to ask questions. When I returned to the apartment, Terra and Dallin were both throwing questions at me, asking, no, demanding to know what happened. I explained everything up to the part before Lugia landed on the building. Unfortunately, I was right when I thought that Lugia shook the building, so they both asked persistently what happened. I didn't want to tell Terra that Lugia was here, she was already mad enough that she didn't see him the first time, and now she was only one floor away from meeting him. But, alas, they got the information out of me.

Terra didn't say anything, but I could sense that she wanted to explode. But, I knew she wouldn't with what we were expecting from her.

Dallin and Terra were starting to get bored from those days. Most of the missions, nowadays didn't require them, and I was starting to feel lonely without there help. Of course, they had helped occasionally since then, but they weren't having as much fun as they did before.

As the baby cyndaquil's time approached, me and Terra were getting more excited and more nervous by the second. We spent forever trying to come up with a name suiting of it, but we came up unsuccesful.

I arrived at the apartment from the ACPF's, which were actually starting to run empty. The way things were going, it seemed that I would be finished with them in a matter of months, but with Team Rocket's new technology, the chipped pokemon seemed to be coming in faster and faster.

I was in Karen's office awaiting her orders.

"So, where to, today?"

She put on the usual smile and pulled out a map from under her desk. "Right here," she said, pointing to a spot in the middle of the mountains.

"What, in the mountains, would be a threat?"

She put on a rather devious smirk, "An Alpha plant." I flinched back when she spoke these words.

I had always felt a rush of adrenalin before facing a chipped pokemon, but that became a rush of fear when she spoke those words.

Karen continued, "Don't worry, we're a little more prepared this time, ever since your little 'incident' with the last Alpha plant. This time, we've sent a few dechippers to infiltrate the building, and send us information on what's going on. Once again, our transmissions run a different signal, other than the one that scrambles our location signals. They say that this plant is a massive necessity to Team Rocket. Apparently this is where the Rockets test there technology on pokemon. This place has a chip manufacturer, just like the last one, only this place is much bigger. It was made more for the testing than the manufacturing.

"Anyway, because this place is so much larger, there are less guarded area's which will make sneaking a breeze. This is good, as, I'm sorry to say, you can't bring Dallin or Terra."

"WHAT!?" I yelled without realizing. I could see the shock in Karen's face. "Sorry, sorry, it's just they've been kinda bored lately. Anyway, why can't they come?"

"The Rockets have installed a system that tracks any unchipped pokemon within ten miles. Any pokemon that enters that area will be tracked and tested on, a terrible fate that is. If you take Dallin with you, alarms will sound Dallin, and your presence. That leads to certain doom for you and Dallin."

"I see." I fell silent again.

"So, from the dechippers transmissions of the building perimeters, we've come up with a plan to follow." She pulled out another large blueprint, one that covered almost her entire desk.

"Oh great." The next thirty minutes was spent explaining which way to go through the building. The plant had a pyramidal shape, that was lined with many staircases. Apparently, the chip manufacturer and core was at the top of the plant. She told us which hall ways and which stairs to climb. It was confusing but I finally grasped the idea.

I went to my apartment, and explained the situation to Dallin and Terra. Dallin crawled over to Terra and curled up against her, mumbling something in his head. He was pretty annoyed that he couldn't come.

I grabbed the EMDAC's and the gliders just in case I needed to make an emergency evacuation. I made my way back to Karen's office, and gathered my supplies: the C4 and blueprints.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Where are you gonna teleport me?"

We're going to try to put you a few minutes away from the place, at a higher elevation so that you can see if anything's coming." At that moment Karen opened the portal. "Good luck, Nick."

"Thanks." I walked in.

I was greeted by the cool mountain air, although it was calm and not windy. The mountains surrounded me at all sides. I looked down and saw the Alpha chip plant, but this one was a lot less subtle. The plant stood approximately seven stories tall, and was colored a very dark blue. It wasn't exactly a pyramid, as it had layers that seemed stacked on top of each other. Each side of the building had windows that towered up all the way to the top of the building.

I nervously started to approach the building. I had five minutes to get inside, before the guards went back to their guarding post. I ran to the building and arrived at a set of glass doors. I silently opened the doors, went in and forced myself up against the wall, just in case anyone came. I was in a massive hallway, not by width, but by height. The windows towered above me just as they did outside. They were the only source of light, but they only lit up a path of light down the center of the hallway.

I pressed up against the wall, and investigated the blueprints. After scanning the next few moves, I moved silently through the hallway, took a turn left, and found myself at the first staircase. I made my way up, one floor down six to go. The next set of stairs was at, the east side of the building, which was just around the corner. I made a dash, but my thoughts were interrupted.

'NO, let go. Damn it, let me go!' Came a young male voice. Suddenly a howl sounded after it. I followed the noise to a nearby room. I opened the door slightly and peered in.

A lucario stood with two rockets grabbing a hold of his arms. He pulled away from the Rockets but the grabbed harder. A third rocket approached with a syringe, filled with a strange liquid. I made a guess that it was the tranquilizer resistance. The man approached as the lucario struggled against the rockets. One of the Rockets holding the lucario picked up a nearby strap of some sort, and smacked the lucario straight across the back. The lucario howled in pain, and stopped struggling, but I couldn't withhold my anger. Without thinking I stormed into the room.

"HEY!" I yelled. The rockets immediately shifted their attention towards me. My mind told me to stop, but my anger made me continue. "You can't do that to him!" I sad, storming towards them. 'Oh god, what the hell am I doing?'

'Hey, you can talk?'

'It's complicated.' Just then, the lucario attempted to jerk out of the rocket's grip, but the rockets held on tight. The rocket holding the strap whipped the lucario again. The lucario howled and whimpered in pain. "Get out of here, kid," one the third rocket said pulling out a gun. The fear built up inside of me, but my anger persisted.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The lucario lifted his head in hope. Within an instant, his eyes started glowing.

"Hey, what's going on here," the first rocket said, still keeping his grip. All of my fear drained out, and got replaced with excitement. It was happening, it was finally happening.

Suddenly, a white aura lifted from the lucario's back. This time, the aura immediately came towards me, and dived in. The rockets backed off in fear, and I sensed my advantage. I let out an evil grin, and started to lift into the air. I spanned my arms, trying to induce as much fear as possible. The white light engulfed me, and my transformation had begun. My entire body tingled, but still went numb, as if nothing was happening at all. The rockets attempted to retaliate by shooting the sphere of light, but the bullets deflected as they did last time.

This time the transformation ended in ten seconds, in a loud explosion that threw nearby objects away. I gently landed on the floor, and smirked at the rockets. This time it was a lot easier to notice the changes in my body. I stood with a lot more posture, and throughout my body, I felt so much stronger and powerful. My legs felt stiff, I felt as if I could jump through the roof with sheer power.

I stood in the center of the room. I stood as intimidating as I could. I stood with the anger and rage boiling inside of me.

I stood a lucario.

**Author's After-notes:** Anyway, I was supposed to write a lot more than this, but this was an exciting cut off, and there was also the fact that I wouldn't be able to finish the chapter on time.

Anyway, I think lucarios are cool now. And, I know the next chapter will be good. Why? Because, like chapter 30, it was musically inspired. I won't tell you what song it is now, but I will when I submit the next chapter


	34. Operation: Spiked Fists II

**Author's Notes: **OK, now that I have time I can finally reply to stuff.

**Foxyjosh:** OK, I've fixed the errors. You're right about it being rushed, it was really late last night, late enough that I almost got in trouble, but now I have time to fix this stuff. Also, if you have a better name for the Rocket orbs, I'd like to hear it.

**kathlaida-princess:** Wow, thanks for the five reviews, it means a lot from you that this story is good. You are the one that inspired me to reply to people through my story :D Anyway, I've toned down Karen in chapter 31, but I still have to figure out where else to edit Karen. Thanks for the reviews, and the tip.

**Dark Wolf 021:** Hmm, I'll see where I can put him, and you're right about the lack of the 'Organization pokemon' but I mentioned that because, I had to make it sound like the Organization cared about my well being, rather than sending me on missions alone. If I had no back-up, than being sent into the field would be rather unrealistic.

**TwilightZone145: **THANKS! I always get giddy when people tell me that my story is good. This is one of my first fanfics ever and yet, I'm still getting good reviews. Thanks you and all my fans who are supporting me.

**Chapter 34**

The one rocket with the gun was reloading, this was my chance. I leaped forward with amazing distance, and the rockets took one attempt to catch me, but I threw them off. After that brief attempt, they ran off.

'You saved me, thank you!' He said happily. He held out his hand to shake. I shook his hand but as I shook his hand, I took a chance to notice my new body. My hands were large with giant spikes protruding from them. I had short fur on my arms and fore legs, yet long and course fur on my torso, and upper legs. My hearing had increased dramatically, being able to here the footsteps on the floor above.

I looked around to see what equipment I still had. Gliders, and data-brace were present, but the backpack, of supplies didn't have the luxury.

'Aren't you going to say anything?'

'Oh right, no problem. You're the one helped me become a lucario, I should be thanking you. By the way, what's your name. Mine's Nick.'

'Mine's Sanj, but, um, we should get moving now, those rockets are probably getting help.' The reality of things snapped back into my head.

'Crap, you're right. We gotta get going, follow me!" I ran out of the room, signaling Sanj to follow. I ran so much faster as a lucario, but not as fast as I did when I was a typhlosion. Still the feeling of running that fast was amazing.

'Where are we going?' Sanj asked.

'We keep going around the hallways, and up the stairs. The hallways go in a circle so we have can go either left or right. In other words, or main objective: UP!' We rounded the corner at max speed. Sneaking wasn't an option anymore, as they knew of our location. We rounded the last corner to find several rocket orbs fast approaching. I reached for my EMDACs but I no longer had them. They had disappeared with the rest of my body.

'Oh God, what do I do,' I asked. I had no knowledge as to how to be a lucario.

'Just trust your instincts.' I wasn't sure if that was going to work but it was all I had. I leaped forward, towards the orbs. When the orbs were in range, I closed my eyes, and I swung my arm. I heard a clash of steel, but felt no pain. I opened my eyes to find that I had pierced the orb right through.

'HOLY, how did I do that.'

Sanj chuckled, 'Instincts.'

I threw my fists and feet at the orbs, and did some major kicks. I saw Sanj jumping around and doing just as much kicking and punching as I was doing. I grabbed an orb and threw it at the wall, and it exploded on contact. Never have I felt so powerful. I jumped off several of the orbs, joined hands with Sanj, and spun around, kicking several orbs into the wall in the process. It felt awesome.

We stopped to find the orbs were left as nothing more than piles of smoking rubble.

'Let's move, we don't have much time,' I said. We made our move to the stairs and climbed up.

Floor 3.

'We're less then half way there. It won't be long now.'

'Where do we go now?'

'Once again, the stairs are at the opposite side of the hall.' We continued running, not showing a hint of tiring. I had so much more energy, I felt like I could keep running for miles. We continued through the endless hallways, passing multiple doors. I looked through to see multiple rockets in each room. I kept running, but I suddenly ran into something, as did Sanj. I looked up to find two rockets, guns in there hands.

I froze, unable to react. Suddenly the rocket on the left was knocked over. He fell to the ground as Sanj stood behind him. As the other rocket stared in shock, I jumped him and knocked him on the neck. He fell to the floor unconscious.

The other rocket was coming to his feet. Sanj stood behind him, palm facing up, with his spike aimed toward the rocket. I jumped to my feet and grabbed his arm.

'NO, not now, just run.' I tugged on him several times before he started to run with me.

'What are you doing. The alarms will be going off in no tim-' Just then, the alarms went blaring sending, pain into my delicate ears.

'Sanj, this isn't the time, nor the place. KEEP RUNNING!' We rounded the hall and made ourselves to the third stairwell.

Floor 4.

We went rounded the corner, flashing red lights everywhere. Noises, blaring around us. If I was human, all this would look and sound normal, yet through a lucario, it was searing pain.

'Tell me this is almost over.'

'I would, but there's still three floors. Don't worry, at this rate will make it in no time.' Just as we rounded the first corner, another cluster of rocket orbs flew in front of us. I separated my mind from my body and let my instincts take over. As I ran, I punched and kicked several of the orbs in the process. Me and Sanj jumped towards, and off the walls beside us, in unison. We jumped up, and kicked two orbs, locked hands, and threw ourselves back to the ground, stomping even more rocket spheres, as we landed. We had flawless coordination, I didn't know if it was instincts or the synchronization all over again, but I didn't care.

I rounded the corner and climbed up the forth set of stairs.

Floor 5.

'We're so close. I can hear it,' I said, and I was telling the truth. The churning noises of the chip manufacturer could be heard from where we were.

The sirens were still blaring, and as I looked into the rooms, I saw them empty. They were already evacuated. 'But where have the rockets gone?'

'I saw this place when they dragged me in, this place is massive. There must be more than one way out of this building.'

'Good point.'

We ran continuously through the halls. I noticed that they had become much shorter than I remember, probably because of the pyramid like shape of the building. We were interrupted by a few , but with only a few swings of our fists and feet, and they were pummeled into the walls. I ran around the corner in record time, and made my way to the second last staircase.

Floor 6.

'Last floor, Sanj, we're going to make it.' We rounded the first corner, and froze in our tracks. What seemed like a wall of orbs floated in front of us. They stayed completely still.

Sanj readied to jump forward, but I stopped him. 'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Something doesn't seem right...' We stood in that position for several seconds, until suddenly, small hatches opened on each of the orbs.

'What the!' Sanj exclaimed. In unison, a small barrel protruded from each orb. 'What are those?' In an instant I grabbed Sanj's arm and tugged him away.

'GUNS! RUN!' We pivoted and turned in the other direction to get through the hall. Suddenly the orbs opened fire on us, just after we rounded the corner. We heard hundreds of bullets ricocheting off the walls, leaving little holes. We rounded the second corner as the orbs shot at us. I heard even more bullets piercing the floor right behind our feet.

Before we rounded the third corner, I plotted out an attack in my head. My mind was able to predict every movement my muscle that I would make. I didn't think it would work, but my instincts told me otherwise. 'Sanj, hide behind the wall,' I said as we ran to the third and last corner.

'What are you going to do?'

'Just trust me,' I said with a smirk.

I took a giant leap forward, towards the wall. I jumped off the wall towards the ceiling with amazing speed. The orbs stopped firing and followed my every movement, but I was faster. I jumped off the ceiling towards one of the gunners, and pierced it in the back with the spike on my hand. The gun was still firing while it was stuck on my spike. I pointed the gun towards the other orbs, and watched them explode. I pointed the bun all around, until the orbs started to take fire at me again. I ran forward, right in between all of the orbs. I jumped up in between the orbs, and as I rose, the orbs shot each other in the process. The explosions of the orbs rang through my ears. I turned upside-down, and landed on the ceiling and noticed that there were still a few spheres remaining. I jumped off the ceiling, spiraling down while the remaining gunners shot each other in the process. I landed on my feet, with perfect precision, without a hint of losing balance, still with the pierced orb on my spike.

I looked around to find all of the orbs reduced to smoking piles of metal. I didn't show it, but my adrenalin was pumping almost as hard as it was when I rode Lugia, and I had never felt so power in my entire life.

Sanj peered around the corner and looked around in surprise. 'How did you do that?'

I chuckled as I calmly walked towards him. 'Instincts.' He looked at the rubble in amazement. 'Come on, we've got a plant to destroy.' We rounded the corner and went up the stairs.

Floor 7, final floor.

We looked at the chip manufacturer and the plant core, as they churned and clanked. The machines looked slightly larger, from a smaller height.

'So how do we destroy it?'

'We destroy it, with the-' I reached to my back , only to remember that the C4 was gone with the other bits of equipment I lost. 'Actually, never mind. We're doing this the old fashioned way.'

'And what's that.' he asked just as I launched my spike right through the control panel.

'Slash'n smash!' For the next minute, we spent beating the control panel and any other weak spot we could find. It wasn't long before the machine couldn't take it. The panel displayed the self-destruct message.

'OK, now we run!' We exited the room and went down to the sixth floor.

'Um, Nick, run where, the exit isn't for another five floors.'

'Easy, we improvise.' I grabbed onto one of the pieces of metal on the ground and threw it at the nearest window. 'When we jump, grab onto my hands.'

'What!?'

'TRUST ME!' We ran the last few meters, and came to the window. With one fearless leap, we both jumped out the window. I deployed the gliders, and reached for Sanj's hands. I reached towards them, and tried to grab them, but they slipped. 'NO!'

I arched my back down, and flew towards Sanj. He was free falling, with his back to the ground, and his hand reaching towards mine. The ground approached faster and faster, and Sanj drew closer and closer. The ground was a few seconds away, when I finally grabbed a hold of Sanj's hands.

I closed my eyes, arched my back up, and struggled against the pain of the extra weight. I held on to Sanj's hands as hard as possible, and felt the g-force pull on us. The g-force finally ended and I opened my eyes. I was flying over the ground with Sanj, still in my hands.

I heard loud explosions come from behind us, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw the factory finally collapse under its own weight.

We flew towards a valley and landed on the ground. I heard Sanj, sigh in relief.

'Well, Sanj, we escaped. We fought, and we passed all obstacles. We did it.' Sanj gave me a smile. 'For assisting me in this ordeal, I have one thing to say to you. Thanks.'

**Author's After-notes:** Oh, the song that this was 'musically-inspired' by was Black Betty, the version by Spider-Bait. Go search it up on youtube or something. Thanks for the tips, reviews, and support, everyone :D


	35. He Followed Me Home

**Author's Notes:** OMG, I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I've been kicking myself for taking so long. Thanks for not complaining. Just a note, I've replied to most of my reviewers in the last chapter. OH, if anyone can think up a cool 255 character preview for this, you know for the front page, than PLEASE, suggest it. I'm desperate. Also, I replied to my recent reviewers in that chapter, so feel free to read.

**Chapter 35**

I looked at my surroundings. We were still in the same old mountains, only it was a lot chillier outside than it was inside. But not so much, now that I had fur.

I folded the gliders back into place and pondered what to do next. Well, standing around the mountains didn't seem like a logical thing to do as a lucario, so I figured that I should contact the organization. I just realized that I still couldn't talk, but before I knew it, I had already whipped out the data-brace and contacted the Organization.

"Hello?" Karen's voice answered. I opened my mouth but no sound came out, thanks to a lack of vocal cords.

"Hello... Nick, 'you there?" I didn't know what to do, except listen to Karen.

"I know you're there, Nick. Here let me open the portal." The portal opened up next to me. Sanj jumped back in surprise. 'WHOA, what is that?'

'It's a portal, you walk through it.' I thought about this before going in. I could just imagine the look of surprise on Karen's face when she would see that I'm a lucario. But how could I tell her about what happened, and how this came to be.

Either way, I had to walk in. But first...

'Hey, Sanj, are you ok from here?' I made my way to the portal.

'Um, no. I have no idea where I am.'

I sighed. 'Alright, you can come with me. I'm sure we can get you home from the organization.' I smiled and then signaled him to follow. I walked up to the portal, and poked my head in.

I saw Karen at her desk as usual. "Hi Ni- WHOA!" She jumped back in surprise. She then realized what she was looking at. She went around her desk and approached me calmly. "Aaaaw, aren't you cute."

I was a little degraded that she treated me like an animal, but she had no idea who I was. Besides, it got a little better when she started scratching me between the ears. Actually it got a lot better.

Just then, Sanj poked his head through the portal too.

Being petted was extremely comforting. 'So this is what it feels like to be petted.'

Karen's expression suddenly changed to surprise. "Nick?" She frantically looked around the room "Nick, where are you?"

'Wait, you can here me?' She slowly turned her head towards me, with a look of surprise on her face.

"Nick!?... Nick, is that you!?" I raised my hand, exposing the data-brace around my wrist. "It is you! You're a-"

'A lucario? Yup, I know, cool huh?'

Karen paused for a second, than changed back to her first expression "Aaaw, you're so cute. But, who's this here?"

'Oh, this is Sanj, I found him at the Alpha plant, which I destroyed, by the way.' I smiled proudly. Sanj waved his hand, and smiled 'Hi. My name's Sanj. Wow this place is cool, but um where am I?' As Sanj talked, Karen's jaw dropped.

"Nick. I can here everything he just said."

'Really. Hmm, maybe it's because, I'm thinking what he's thinking, and you can here me think his thoughts.' I hope she understood that.

"I think I get it. Anyway, what should we do with him," Karen asked as she patted Sanj on the head. Sanj was enjoying his petting, a lot.

'Well, I suggest that we find his home. Actually, Sanj, where do you live?'

Sanj shrugged, 'I don't know.' I groaned at his lazy remark.

'So what do you suppose we do now?'

Karen answered "Well, maybe we can locate where his natural habitat is. It wouldn't take to long. But it will take a little bit of time. For now you should go back to the apartment." She gave Sanj one final scratch on the head, and than patted us towards our room. "I think that's it's best that you stay hidden, given your current condition." I grunted at the fact that I'd be spending my only day as a lucario, cooped up inside the apartment. "Also, it would be best for Sanj to stay in the apartment too. Lucario's aren't deadly, but they have a reputation of being rather bothersome and mischievous humans."

'Alright. Did you hear that Sanj?'

'Huh, oh, ya, sure, ok.'

'Good then. Bye Karen.' We waved to each other as I yanked Sanj out of the room.

I made my way to the apartment, and tried to unlock the door as the key fumbled in my hand, or paw, I should say. I had no idea how Terra or Dallin would react, but I was about to find out.

'Terra? Dallin? Who are they?'

'Hold on, just let me get the door opened.' After about a minute, I was finally able to get the door unlocked. I opened the door and stepped inside. Terra slept in the corner of the room, and Dallin was lying down beside her, but he began to awake.

'What... who's there?' He opened his eyes, and opened them wide in shock, to the site of me and Sanj. He jumped up and emitting a few sparks. 'Who are you, and what are you doing here?'

'Dallin,' I interrupted 'It's me, Nick. Calm down.' He stopped sparking for a second, then focused again.

'Prove it.' I lifted my arm again and showed him the data-brace. He stopped sparking, and dived toward me. He walked right up to me, leaped up to my shoulder, and hugged my head. 'It is you. You're a lucario! That is so awesome. But who's this?'

'Oh, this is Sanj, we're trying to find his home right now. They told me that I need to stay in my apartment for the entire day, until I turn back into a human.'

'That's ok. Here, lemme wake up Terra. I'm sure she's gonna want to see this."

'Uh, I don't think that's such a good id-"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Dallin went up, and poked Terra's side. She lazily opened her eyes, and tried to get her vision back. She started sniffing the air.

'Ugh, what's that smell?' She was picking up the unfamiliar odor of me and Sanj. She looked around the room and finally focused her eyes on me. She suddenly came to her feet and slowly approached me, growling ferociously. Before I could react, she pounced on to me and pinned me to the floor, still growling. I was slightly surprised that in her condition, she could still protect herself when she needed too, but I couldn't help to notice that she groaned in pain slightly as she growled.

'WHOA, TERRA STOP, it's me, Nick!' She immediately stopped growling. The anger lifted from her eyes and she jumped off. She stood perfectly still, in complete surprise.

'Nick... You're a... a... a-I don't know what you are.' Well, that wasn't a surprise. Lucarios and typhlosions lived in two completely different districts.

'I'm a lucario and I'm going to stay one for the rest of the day. According to Karen, I have to stay here for the entire day, and wait for the effect to wear off.' I sat on the couch, and wait for something to happen. Terra jumped on to the couch and rested her head on my leg.

'Don't worry Nick. We can make this a lot better than it seems,' she said as she rubbed her head against my stomach. I loved it when she was like this, but this never happened often since she got pregnant. I got to the that I couldn't wait until the cyndaquil was born.

'Aaaw, she's so cute! I like her.' Sanj said, smiling.

'Um, Nick who is this?' Terra asked

'Oh, this is Sanj. I'll explain later.' Terra jumped off and sniffed Sanj all over.

'Uh, what is she doing?' Sanj asked.

'She's getting used to you.'

As Sanj started petting Terra, the phone rang. I turned the phone on, and tried to answer, but only a few strange garbled noises came out once again, due to the lack of vocal cords.

"Save your breath, Nick." Karen chuckled. "Professor MacKenzie wants to see you in his lab." I opened my mouth to answer. "Nick, you can't talk. Remember?" I slapped my forehead, in embarrassment.

I ended the call, and stood in front of the door. 'Sorry, guys, I gotta go to the professor. I'll leave you three to get aquanted.'

'OK,' they answered in unison. I left the apartment, and made my way to floor 13, room 13. I knocked on the door, and yelled in my head. 'Professor, are you here?'

"Ya, hold on, hold on." I heard his footsteps grow gradually louder, until he was right up to the door. He spoke as he opened the door.

"Nick, I've been wanting to- WHOA!" He jumped back in surprise.

'What, did Karen not tell you I was a Lucario?' I said smiling like everything was normal.

"Nope, I had no idea." He said, without any surprise that I just talked to him.

'Well, I have good news.'

"What's that?"

'I still have the data-brace,' I said holding up the brace. 'Let's get it scanned, I'm eager to see how this works.'

Me and the professor rushed into the room. I tried to unstrap the data-brace, but once again, it was impossible due to my fumbling fingers. It came to the point that the professor had to take it off for me. We finally plugged it into the machine, and started to scan the results.

'So, while we wait, Karen told me that there was something you wanted to tell me. Is it something good or something bad?'

"We're not sure, but we suspect bad.. When you set off the self destruct, all of the power went into that command, and disabled the scramblers holding back our satellite signals. We were able to detect a strange occurrence during that time. We detected three different pokemon energy signals, all three chipped."

"Brilliant," I said sarcastically, "But what's strange about this?"

"With the energy signals, we also noticed three portal signals too. Now usually, the signal of the portal determines where the portal leads. But these signals we've never seen before. Of all the time I've been here, not even I have seen these signals."

'Wow, that is strange.' Just then the machine reading the brace started beeping, showing that it was finished reading the data-brace. The professor eagerly pulled out the results and examined them closely. He examined the all the way through, and suddenly his face grew dark.

"Oh great, it happened again." He hung his head, as he showed me the results. Once again, the signals flew across the paper until it finally stopped and formed a straight line.

'Are we going to upgrade again?'

"We can't, that's as far as the upgrades go... for now, anyway."

'It looks like it'll be a while before we can receive those signals. Oh well, it'll come soon enough.' The room was silent. 'Well, I should get going. Thanks for the information. But what do you plan to do about the strange portal signal?'

"The only thing we can do. Compare these signals with the ones that we've received over the years."

'Well, I hope that some good comes out of that. Anyway, bye Professor.'

"Bye." I walked out of the lab, trying to think of the possibilities of what pokemon escaped the Alpha-plant and where they had escaped too. The possibilities were endless, so it seemed I would have to wait.

I arrived at the apartment, and walked inside. Terra went back to her spot in the corner, and Dallin was back beside her, but Sanj was nowhere to be seen. I searched the apartment up and down, looking for Sanj, but he wasn't in the apartment.

'Guys? Where's Sanj!?'

Dallin answered. 'He told us that he was bored, so he left the apartment to explore town.'


	36. Overdrive: Nick I

**Author's Notes:** OMG, I finally wrote it! I'm sorry it took so long here, but I usually do writing at least once a week. And truth be told, I'm actually writing my first not fanfiction, my own original story, over on dA. My dA account can be found in the link on my page.

**All of my reviewers for chapter 34:** I'm replying to you all at once because, no offense, but you all practically made the same comment. So thanks for the encouragement, and we'll see what happens to Sanj, when the time comes :D

**BFoS**: Woops, force of habbit :D

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 36**

'What!? Oh man, this can't be good.' I said, in shock.

'Why don't you just go after him,' Dallin asked.

'Karen told me not too leave the apartment!' I was panicking slightly.

'I'm sure that Karen told Sanj not to leave the apartment either.' As much as I didn't like it, Dallin had a point. Sanj was loose in town, and I had to find him. And besides I was a lucario, I wouldn't have much problem keeping hidden.

'That's the spirit, Nick,' Dallin exclaimed, listening in on my thoughts.

'Alright, I'll do it.' I said, smiling.

'Good luck, Nick,' Terra said, as I ran out of the room.

I was going to find him, no matter how much time it took. Either way I was going to find him normal, or I was going to find him detained by the dechippers.

I went into the elevator and fingered the buttons. Going to floor one wouldn't be the best idea, I didn't want to be seen. I pressed floor three, I was going to take a different route out of the building. The door opened and I moved silently into the hallway. I kept a careful eye for anyone around the corner.

I approached a window and slid it open.

Outside, the sky was grey with clouds, as rain softly poured down onto my fur. The streets were loaded with people, cars bustling, and people and pokemon everywhere. This was going to be difficult.

I jumped out of the building, and on to the roof below.

I felt the water under my feet as the rain soaked my fur. Having wet fur felt so weird, yet rather annoying. But I had to focus.

I looked down onto the street, and called Sanj with my mind. I couldn't see him anywhere, and my mind-calling only caught the attention of the people below. I hid just in time to prevent getting seen.

Just as soon as people stopped looking, I stopped hiding, and continued to jump roofs, calling Sanj's name at the same time.

I almost slipped multiple times, the roofs were covered in many puddles that made it hard to land. My fur was now soaked down to the very root, which made me so much heavier. I stopped for a quick second, to shake my fur like a dog would when it's wet. It felt good to be an pokemon.

I continued running and jumping along the rooftops for about thirty minutes until, I finally came to the end of row of buildings. I continued jumping without thinking, and suddenly found myself standing on the sidewalk. I looked at my surroundings. I didn't see many people, this was the edge of town.

I suddenly found myself staring at a middle-aged man, standing by a fruit stand. The stand's legs were broken, and fruit was spilled allover the sidewalk and road. The man turned around, and his face hardened with anger.

"YOU!" My fur stood on end, as he stomped towards me. "You're gonna pay for what you did." He said, with a ton of frustration in his voice.

'What I did?' The man froze, stopping a few feet in front of me. He looked around, confused. "Who said that?"

'What I did?' I repeated, and then I realized. I gasped 'Sanj! Sir, did you see a lucario go by here?'

The man stared at me, with his jaw dropped, eyes wide open, at the fact that a lucario was talking to him. 'I- He- You- It'

'Sir!?' I growled sternly to get his attention.

'OH, he- he went that way,' the man said pointing behind me. I saw his hand shaking, as he pointed. Perhaps, I was a little to stern.

'Thanks.' I waved my hand, and ran into the direction the man pointed me to. At this rate it seemed like that I would never find Sanj. This was taking foreve-

'Mmm, that was good orange.' I stopped and turned to look in a nearby alley way. Sanj was sitting against the wall, in a spot where the walls blocked the rain. He got up, 'I'm going to go steal anoth-' He halted right in front of me, staring at me in surprise. I gave him the most frustrated look I could give him. 'Nick, you got it all-'

'I... had to chase you're shadow all over town for I don't know how long. I'm soaked, and you've been up to tricks of your own, I see.' There was a long pause in the alley way. The rain kept the silence away from us, but I remained frustrated. 'I've had enough of this body. I'm cold, I'm wet, and it's caused enough trouble. You're coming with me.'

'Make me.' He said changing expressions on a dime. He suddenly took a giant leap, up towards the wall. He jumped off the walls, with perfect strides, until he was on top of the roof above. I rolled my eyes, and took a try at it.

I jumped up, feeling the g-force pull at every muscle. My feet met with the wall, and for a brief second, I was hanging in midair. I could feel the fur on my feet practically cling to the wall, giving me an optimal grip on the wall. As soon as gravity pulled me down, I strained my muscles, and shot off the wall.

With that one action, my adrenaline was pumping hard. I repeated the action on the other side of the wall, only faster. Soon I was darting up the wall faster than I could think. My body was acting for me, my mind was unable to keep up.

And before I knew it I was standing on top of the building. Sanj stood on the other building, with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. I was out of breath, but he stood without showing a hint of tiring.

'What, aren't you going to catch me?' He asked mockingly. I felt so angry, but it was being flushed out by the adrenaline. I jumped towards him with all my might, growling like an animal, and he simply jumped backwards, as I landed flat on my face. He turned and looked at me with the corner of his eye, still smirking. 'You're not going to catch me at that rate.' He suddenly took a powerful jump, and leapt across another alley to another building. I got up and ran after him, jumping onto the next building.

My feet were beginning to lose feeling, as he smoothly jumped from building to building. I kept behind him, as close as possible.

'You're getting tired, Nick. You better pick up the pace.' I was further enraged. I strained my muscles further to keep up with him. We ran under a tall billboard and headed for a tall building, too tall for him to jump up.

He turned his head still smirking and turned back. I thought this would be where I would corner him, but I was wrong. He continued running hard, and suddenly jumped toward the tall building. He landed hard against the building, cracking the glass beneath his feet. He slid down a few windows, and jumped up to the tall billboard. His feet scraped the paper off the billboard, until he finally took one giant leap onto the building.

I stared in shock, at his move, I didn't know if I was going to do it. When suddenly:

'What's wrong, Nick, don't think you can make it?' My anger pumped my adrenaline even harder. My teeth were clenched and my hands tightened to fists. I was angrier than I had ever been in my entire life.

Sanj chuckled. 'Hehe, I don't think you'd even make a decent lucario.' It was than, that I couldn't take it. I screamed into the air, and a strange sensation overtook my body. I had suddenly re-energized, and my adrenaline pumped above and beyond.

I jumped high, higher than Sanj did, and my feet smashed against the glass. The sound of the glass breaking rang loudly through my ears, but I kept my balance. I landed at least three windows higher than Sanj. I ran down the windows, smashing them as I went down, until I was finally at a proper lever with the billboard. I leaped off the window, shattering the glass to pieces. I slammed against the billboard readying myself for my last jump. I took one final leap of faith for the top of the building. I smashed against the windows, and ran up the wall. I launched upwards from the side of the building, and landed on the building standing face-to-face with Sanj. My heart was pumping, and my adrenaline flowed fast and hard.

Sanj smirked no longer, and turned around to run. With lightning speed, I jumped over Sanj and landed in front of him. Before he could turn around again, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him forward. While he was bent forward, I suddenly jerked back, pulling his hand down, which caused him to flip forward. His head missed the ground, but he couldn't move his feet fast enough. His back slammed on the ground. I jumped beside him, and held the spike on my hand close to his neck. I stared at him, unblinking, teeth clenched, fists tightened. I breathed through my teeth, and growled under my breath. I was angry.

Sanj collected himself, and said, 'So, Nick, do you still want to turn back into a human?'

I kept angry and hyperventilated out of exhaustion, and excitement. 'Hell, no!'

Sanj chuckled, 'Just as I thought.' There was a long pause. 'Can you get off please?' I looked at the current situation to find that I had him in a position that could kill him. I jumped off, and realized what had just happened.

'How did I do that back there? Was that instincts?'

'Nope.' I gave him a puzzled look. 'It's complicated. But you did what I wanted you too. You unleashed your anger, and you pulled it off. You will make for a decent lucario.' He stood at the edge, overlooking the large view we had. The rain poured down on us, and the calming ambience took over again.

'I'm ready to go to back to The Organization now,' Sanj said.

He started walking, but I grabbed onto his shoulder, to keep him from leaving. 'What is it,' he asked.

'Sanj, we're already there.' I said, as we stood atop The Organization headquarters.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

We stood in Karen's office, as she banged away at the keyboard.

"OK, Sanj," She said, as her words went through my head, and into Sanj's "After doing some studying, we've figured out where you should go. Are you ready to leave."

I turned to Sanj, he remained silent. Karen continued to type in the portal codes. Sanj seemed to be in a state of deep thought.

Suddenly a portal opened in the side of the room. "Ok, we're ready to go." Karen said, smiling.Sanj still remained silent.

'Well, Sanj, it was nice meeting you in all. But I'm sure you'll be happier when you get home.' There was a long pause. 'Sanj?'

He let out a deep sigh. 'I don't know if this is the right place and I don't know what I'll find there. Team Rocket ripped me away from my family, and I'll probably never see them again.' His words brought depression to the room.

'Sanj, I'm sorry, but-'

'That is why I have chosen to stay here.'

"WHAT!?" Me and Karen said in unison.

'This place is great! The weather's warm, I get tons of attention and Nick doesn't seem so bad.' He made a sarcastic smile.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I have made my choice, and I plan to stick to it.' I looked back to Karen, as she closed the portal. Sanj walked up to me, and wrapped his arm around me. His fur rubbed up against mine.

'Besides, what's the worst that can happen?'

**Author's After-notes:** I was thinking this would be just another filler, but wow, I can't believe it turned out this well XD

I tried as hard as possible not to rush, I hoped it worked out well. I can tell you that I spent so much time writing this, by the end, I was getting dizzy from being on so long.

My mind is exhausted, I'll leave it at that.


	37. Spring Time's A Living

**Author's Notes: **Holy crap, this took FOREVER. This is most definitely my longest chapter ever. 5 pages, size 12 font, no spacing! But I finally got it out.

Also, remember a while back, when I was complaining about how I could of gotten more viewers if I submitted one chapter at a time, instead of submitting the first 12 chapters in instant. Well, I realize that that was ignorant, and also, I've thought of a way to deal with that

First off, by doing that I separated those who are hear to read a story, and those who are impatient, and give up after the fifth chapter. The way I submitted this, it's dedicated readers only.

Secondly, despite the way I submitted it, I still have six reviewers! Thanks to all of you who are supporting me:

**Foxyjosh: **Wait, I amaze people!? Wow.

**BFoS:** LMAO, explosions, I totally should of done that XD Just kidding.

**Dark Wolf 021:** I replied to you via email. Did you find out what a lucario was?

**TwilightZone145:** Hmm, maybe he had Adrenal'O's XD

**kathlaida-princess: **Thanks for the support :D

**Lightning Samurai:** Ya, I know, it would be awesome if that was in the show.

Wow, look at all the replies :D You guys are awesome hugs Also, there's something important that I mentioned in the Author's After-notes. And on the topic of overdrive, I'm trying to make a choice so I'm going to ask you guys, the fans and friends. Which do you guys think sounds cooler: Berserk or Overdrive?

Now to finally end the author's notes, and to get on with the story.

**Chapter 37**

_1 month later_

6 months. It has been six whole months now. Well actually it's been 5 months that Terra made her announcement, but 6 months since that actual... event.

What does this mean? It means that the baby is expected to come any minute, of any hour, of any day. At this time, every one of those minutes lasted an eternity, an eternity of waiting, and yearning for the baby to finally come.

I stood in front of the window in my apartment. The sun was a few minutes from setting and the sky exploded with a plethora of colors. Spring time had taken over the city. The flowers were blooming, and the air was heating up. The trees in the city glowed with blossoms.

Sanj was poking stuff around the apartment, adjusting to his new home, and Dallin stood next to me watching the sunset.

Terra... Terra looked unnerved. She was fully bloated, about 25 pounds heavier than she was half a year ago, and she could barely sleep a wink. She breathed heavily most of the time, and sometimes groaned. She looked miserable, I had never seen her this way, one more reason I wanted this eternity to end.

'Nick?' Terra called. With Terra's state, I had to recognize her voice immediately, I wanted her to get through this. I walked up beside her and sat beside her.

'Nick, I'd like to take a walk with you.' I jumped at the statement.

'But Terra, your condition, are you sure you can do this?'

She paused. 'Yes.'

She slowly and steadily came to her feet. She wobbled her way to the door, looked at me, and flicked her head at me to follow. Sanj and Dallin followed after. Terra turned her head, and there was a twinge in her eye.

'I would like to take a walk... alone.' There was annoyance in her expression, which was expected given her state. Dallin and Sanj backed away carefully and went back to their previous activities.

Terra and I exited the apartment, and made our way to the elevator. Terra looking as nervous as ever tried to keep herself calm and collected. She was oddly silent but I just went along with it.

The elevator reached the bottom floor, and we made our way out of the building.

'So,' I asked 'Where do you want to go?'

Terra paused for a brief second, still breathing heavily. 'I'd like to go to the cliffs.'

We began to walk, pacing ourselves slowly and steadily. I had to slow down for Terra, as she was in a lot of discomfort and she hadn't walked in what seemed like forever.

As we walked by, people gawked at Terra, but not the way they usually did. After the year or so that she had lived with me, everyone in Chokoto had known the name Terra, but due to her six month hiatus, no one knew what became of her. I hadn't told anyone of her pregnancy, but as people walked by, they couldn't help but notice. At least they were respectful and kept their distance.

I had to break the silence between me and Terra. 'So, Terra, is there something that you want to talk about?'

'Not until we're... alone.'

While we walked, I thought about how Terra was over the past few months. At first she seemed perfectly normal, but as time grew, so did her nerve. She grew more weary, and lost sleep. By the halfway point, she seemed like a different person. By the five month mark... well, she seem like a person at all. She barely slept a wink, and sometimes, rarely, she would speak in gibberish. She was irritable, and out of shape from not moving enough. Simply put, Terra wasn't Terra. I was worried about her.

We finally came to the point that separated the town from the forest. The smell of cars and exhaust were dispersing. As we entered the forest, the fresh air rolled into my face, along with the smell of the greenery. You could be blind, and still tell that Spring was among us.

I saw Terra take in a deep breath, and looked straight into my eyes. 'Ok, Nick, I'm ready to talk.'

'Oh?'

'The reason I took you out here, is that I want to talk to you about what happens when the baby is born.'

I raised my eyebrow at this comment. This seemed to be the only thing that I hadn't learned about typhlosions. The book always listed watching a mother typhlosion while it's caring for its young is far too dangerous. 'Go on, Terra...'

'I have seen what having young can do to a typhlosion. It's all a matter of instincts. The first thing that comes to their mind, is to protect their young, protect with their life. With this thought, they feel that they should protect the baby from anything and everyone.'

I nodded my head agreeing with everything that Terra said. Terra continued, 'That includes the baby's father.' That comment surprised me.

'WHAT!? Why?'

'As I said, it is a matter of instincts. In the eyes of a mother typhlosion, everyone is the same, and everyone... is the enemy. It cannot be helped. There is a reason behind me telling you this. I need you to know that anything that I do in the next while is purely out of instinct. I'm terribly sorry for anything that I might do to you.'

I smiled, and patted her on the head. 'Don't worry, I'll forgive you... no matter what.'

I remained silent, and took some time to think. Just when I thought this was almost over, it turns out that it's going to last a lot longer.

'Hey, Nick, it's ok. This state only lasts for a month or so.'

'Hmm, well... that's not so bad.' I smiled at Terra and looked back at the path. To my surprise, we had already arrived at the cliff. If I didn't look forward, I probably would of just walked off the edge.

I sat at the edge of the cliff, as Terra laid beside me and observed the sunset. The colors dance along the ocean's horizon, as the red sun made the center piece of the view. The wind blew from up the cliff, slightly stronger than it did in town. The birds sang in the trees, and the wind made the trees sing too.

'Isn't it pretty, Terra?' I gently petted her on the head.

'Yes, but it'll be the last pretty thing that I'll be seeing for a while.'

'Then take a good long look, so you can remember it well.' Terra paused for a second.

'Nick, there's something else that I've been meaning to tell you. Something that, I should of said a long time ago.'

'What's that?' Terra paused for what seemed like another eternity.

'I love you.' I put on a big smile, and hugged Terra tightly. Terra cooed softly as I hugged her. I let go and looked back out on the sunset. After some though, I finally replied.

'I love you too, Terra.'

Silence. Terra didn't respond. 'Terra?'

I looked to Terra, to find her rolling on the ground clutching her stomach, growling and groaning in pain.

'TERRA! What's happening!?'

She concentrated hard enough to send me a message. Her words were strained, she tried to force them out. 'The... baby's... coming... out.'

I was stunned. I jumped from my spot on the cliff, and watched Terra struggle helplessly. However, I could practically see all of the research that was coming back to me.

Terra laid down on the ground and tried to keep still. Her teeth were clenched and her muscles grew tense. Her back flared up, as she continued growling and groaning.

I got down beside her, and encouraged her, trying to get her through this. Minutes went by, but it seemed like hours. I was constantly reminding myself of the fact that labor doesn't last to long as a typhlosion, roughly only 30 minutes.

Yet it still took forever. I kept a constant eye on Terra, who was starting to get exhausted. I had continuously encouraged her to keep trying. She was worried, but she was almost done.

Time stretched on, one nerve wracking minute after another. It was endless, more endless then the six months that I had to wait for this. I wanted it to end.

And with one final push, it was out. Terra laid on the ground, panting, and she turned to the baby. The second she looked at the cyndaquil, her face lit up with happiness. She sniffed it briefly, and started licking the goo off it.

"Eeeeew," I said, being rather immature.

'Oh, Nick, be a man.' I chuckled at her comment.

'Um, Terra...?'

'Yes.'

'Is it a boy or a girl?'

'OH! ya, hold on.' She briefly sniffed the baby, and turned back to me, still huffing and panting. 'It's a boy.' I looked at the baby, I was so happy. The baby was adorable, with vivid dark blue fur on its back, and yellow, a stronger yellow then Terra's, on its little belly. I looked back at Terra to find her smiling happily... wait, what?

'Hey, Terra, I thought you said that your instincts are going to take over.'

'They are... but I have to let my mind take this in... It's always a shock to have a child.' Terra was still out of breath and she paused between her words. 'Nick, you might want to spend some time with your son while you still can.'

Just as she said that, the idea that I was a father blew me over. I suddenly felt worried about everyone would think. I had a son, not only at age 16, but a son of a completely different species. What was I going to do to take care of it, and-

'Oh, Nick, just pet the baby while you still can. I'm going to get... some well... earned... sleep.' Terra yawned, bearing her giant fangs, and huge jaw. She rested her head on her arms, and fell asleep.

I walked up to the cyndaquil, and kneeled down.

The cyndaquil's eyes were sealed tight, and it's mouth was hidden by it's long nose. I looked closer and noticed that the baby was shaking. It whined at a very annoying high-pitched sound.

"OH GOD!" I had just remembered that when a cyndaquil is born the heat that surrounds them takes a drastic change. From the inside of the mother typhlosion's womb, which is just as heated as the rest of her body, into the cold windy outside world.

I sat on the ground, picked up the baby, and laid it against my chest. As I held it, it cooed and hummed happily. That alone, drained out all the negative thoughts, and filled me with happiness. It was like a blanket of warmth had washed over me, and covered me whole. I loved it.

I petted the cyndaquil as gently as I could. Its fur was still damp, but I didn't care. This was something that I couldn't believe. I wasn't just holding a cute pokemon, I was holding something that would need my care, something that would care for. I was holding, my son.

Just then I started to wonder...

'Hey, little guy. Can you hear me?'

The baby lifted his head, and hummed a little. That meant he reacted to my thought! He can hear me. Than I started to get over excited.

'So, can you talk?'

Silence. I probably should of expected that.

I kept an eye on Terra as she slept. I saw her back move up and down as she let out each breath. Just as I looked away from the baby, I could here it whine for attention. While keeping an eye on Terra, I kept an arm on the cyndaquil. I kept my arms wrapped around it's back, and held it as close as I could.

I looked back at Terra to take some time to think. 'Once those instincts kick in, things aren't going to be the same. I'm probably going to have to keep away from Terra at all times, and let her be with her son... our son, I should say. Hmm, I probably tell Karen not to come into the apartment... KAREN!'

While keeping the baby close, I brought up my arm, and readied the brace. I pressed the button to contact the organization.

There was a click. "Nick, is that you? Your coordinates say your over by the cliffs. What are you doing out their?"

I paused for a few seconds. "Karen?"

"Yes."

I paused for another moment. "It's a boy."

The transmission immediately ended. Everything was silent for a few seconds, and then a portal opened up beside me. Did Karen want me to come back.

I began to get up, when suddenly Karen leapt out of the portal. She looked straight at me. "Where is he?" She, just then, spotted the cyndaquil in my arms. Her face immediately lit up.

"Aaaaaaw, it's so cute!" Her eyes were glimmering with amazement. I remained seated on the ground, and Karen kneeled down beside me. She reached out and patted the cyndaquil on the back of the head.

She wasn't the only one that was amazed. This probably had to be the first time that I saw Karen out of the office.

"Nick... can I hold it?" I looked at the cyndaquil. Even though his eyes were shut, I felt as though he was looking straight into my eyes. I was extremely reluctant to hand the baby to Karen. But this would probably be the only chance that she'd have in a long time.

"Ok, but give it back soon, please. I don't want to let Terra down." I glanced at Terra who was still sleeping peacefully, for the first time in months. I slowly and reluctantly handed the baby over to Karen. She gently hugged and nuzzled the baby. She was happier then I had ever seen her.

"He's so cute! By the way, what is his name?" That question caught me off guard.

"Um, uuuuh... ummmmmmm. You know, I haven't actually spent any time thinking about that."

I saw Karen search her mind for a quick second.

"Oh! I have an idea." She exclaimed, smiling excitedly. "How about Chandler?"

I took some time to think. "Well, it is a guys name. And Chandler means candle... which means fire. Ha! It's perfect!"

"I thought you would like it." Karen leaned back against a tree, and looked at the twilight. "Wow, I haven't actually been out here. This is beautiful." After a few seconds, Terra caught her eyes. She looked at me, ready with another question.

"Hey, Nick."

"Ya?"

"Who is the cyndaquil's father?" My stomach lurched, and my heart skipped a beat. My eyes darted left and right. I had to come up with something.

"I don't know." Karen's eyebrow twinged with curiosity.

"Well, all you need to do is think about it. From what I know, typhlosions pregnancy lasts six months and-"

"Wait, how did you know that?" I asked her, desperate to change the conversation.

"That's not important. Now six months ago, hmmm, that was around the time that you said you turned into a typhlosion, and-" She froze in mid thought, her eyes wide open, one of them twitching. Her jaw dropped wide open. Unblinking, she pointed at the cyndaquil, then at me, then at Terra, then back at the cyndaquil.

"Now, Karen, let's not jump to conclusions."

Her lips were moving but no words were coming out, until finally. "...You..." she said in the most shocked voice. After that, only air came out again. I suppose I wasn't going to get my way out of this one.

"Yes... it's true." Karen's lips stopped moving, and she looked at Chandler who was still in her arms.

"Ok, you can have him back now." She handed me Chandler and remained in her spot.

"So, what do you think?"

She paused, making me nervous. "Nick... You were a typhlosion, and from what I know, you and Terra are very fond of each other. What you did is... understandable."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks for understanding, Karen." She got up, and pulled out a remote. She pushed what seemed to be a random button, and without a pause the portal appeared in front of her.

"So, Nick, shall we take you two- I mean three back." I looked at Terra, then at Chandler.

"You know what, I think that I'm going to stay here the night. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

She smiled at me and waved. "Alright then. Enjoy." She waved her hand, and went into the portal.

"Enjoy?" I spoke to myself. "With times like this, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my life."

**Author's After-notes:** Ever since I started writing, I've always had a fear of advanced critique. I'd always freak out when someone said that something was bad about my story, even the slightest typo would get me embarrassed. But recently, I've gotten over this fear. I've put some thought into it, and realized what it can do.

I've seen all around the site, people who post these one page comments, about people's stories, giving them advanced critique. It was than that I realized that I wanted a critique, as these people enjoyed the critiques so much. I'm sure Foxyjosh is familiar with one of them: Pink Parka Girl, but I don't care who gives me the advanced critique. What I would like, is an honest opinion on what's wrong with my story, and how I can fix it.

Thank you for reading, and being such loyal fans.


	38. Maternity

**Author's Notes: **OMG, I'm so sorry that this has been 404ing the entire time. But no one told me that it was like that DX I'm so sorry.

**Chapter 38**

_1 month later... and thank god too._

That was most definitely the longest month of my entire life. And what a month it was.

That night, I fell asleep with Chandler still in my arms and woke up the early the next morning. Good thing to, I didn't want to greet Terra when she was in a maternal mood.

I contacted the organization, and Terra escorted to my room. We took a hospital bed, and wheeled Terra into the apartment, and placed her exactly where she had spent the last 6 months.

When I walked in, Dallin and Sanj barraged me with questions pertaining to what's wrong with Terra. I didn't say a thing, but instead, I smiled, kneeled down, and showed them Chandler, still cradled in my arms, sleeping calmly, and cutely.

When Dallin and Sanj saw him, their eyes lit up, and sat around Chandler, watching him breathe in simple amazement. I explained everything that happened to Terra and me, but they didn't really listen. They were too busy watching Chandler being cute.

I watched Terra, from the other side of the room, sitting in a chair, perfectly silent, to see when she would wake up. I sat by the door incase anything happened.. Finally at 2:00 in the afternoon, she woke up. I made sure not to make a single moment for Terra's first real interaction with her son.

When she finally noticed Chandler at her side, she looked at him with eyes, glimmering with happiness. It was heart warming to see her like this. She sniffed the baby, and then groomed it's fur. I kept an eye on Chandler, he was to adorable not to look at.

I moved on the chair, placing my elbow on the chair, and my head on my hand. As I made this movement, the chair let out a small squeak, but to me and Terra, the sound rang through the silence like a bomb.

Terra swung to her feet and spotted me across the room. She stood in a low stance, teeth baring, ears folded back, and ready to fight. I had to evacuate the room as fast as possible. I jumped to the door and swung it open.

What happened next, however, wasn't mentioned in the books.

'Nick?' Terra had spoken, clearly and easily. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

Terra was calmly standing right beside Chandler, just as if everything was normal.

'Terra!? You sound fine.'

'I'm just as surprised as you are.' She smiled happily, but with behavior like this, something was up. However, I didn't realize that at the time.

I turned around, and faced Terra, who had went back to lying down in that corner. I slowly approached Terra, taking very small steps.

'Nick, I'm fine. You don't need to treat like a wild animal.' Calmed by her remark, I started taking larger steps. I stood beside the couch, only two meters from Terra.

I could see that innocent look in her eyes, a look that was so priceless to see. I took another step towards her.

Suddenly, she jumped back to her feet and flared up her back, growling and hissing ferociously. I literally screamed and jumped back. Terra advanced very quickly on me as I tripped over nearly all the furniture in the apartment, trying to escape her. As soon as I made it to the door, she had stopped advancing, and was already lying down with Chandler in the corner of the room.

'Nick? What's wrong?' She asked innocently.

I was hyperventilation and bent over, clinging onto the door. "YOU JUST ATTACKED ME!" I blurted out.

'What? I... I didn't. I don't remember.'

I got back up, and started to get closer to Terra. Bad idea.

'Terra, you-' Terra launched from her spot again, and rushed for me. This time, I was closer to the door. As soon as I ran out, Terra snapped back into reality.

Terra's eyes widened. 'Nick, I'm sorry, I zoned out. I feel like I've been chipped all over agai-' Terra thoughts were suddenly cut off. She flared up her back again, and dashed towards me.

I slammed the door shut, and jumped out of the way. I heard a thump on the door, and everything was silent.

That was only the first day of, what was going to be a very long month.

Fortunately, while I was out at the cliffs, Karen had cameras installed into my room. She took me behind her desk, and showed me, the views. I could see the kitchen, the tossed up furniture from my escape, and Terra doing something with Chandler that I didn't want to think about.

In the mean time, Karen had assigned me a separate room, room 4, just across from me. I asked her why not room 2, or 3, but she said that those are occupied.

Room two was practically the same as room one, same furniture arrangement, same appliances, and same look. The only thing that was different was the view, which wasn't very good at that side of the building. It wasn't too much for Dallin, Sanj, and me to deal with.

The first week went by without much trouble. We had cameras observing Terra and Chandler's every movement, which seemed normal, as I was told. But watching Terra was eating me up on the inside.

Terra hadn't eaten in a week, and with the breast-feeding she had done with Chandler, she dropped an obvious amount of weight. She looked thinner than I had ever seen her, yet she seemed normal with it. However, inside, I knew that she wasn't normal.

But, during that week, I made one huge mistake.

During the time that I had my new room, I forgot to give Karen back the key to room one. For the few week that I had spent in room 4, I had sometimes picked the key to room one by accident. But one time, out of force of habit, I went to room 1.

I had just come home from a mission, tired and exhausted, but I had noticed that things were significantly easier with Sanj's help. Anyway, without, realizing, I went to room 1, and haplessly picked the right key. I unlocked the door, and walked into the room as Sanj and Dallin looked at me with puzzled looks, but they were too surprised to respond. I walked in and jumped onto the couch, just as I did every day.

When the remote wasn't in the spot I left it, I got back up and searched about the couch for the remote, but as I was looking, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked up, to find Terra staring at me with unblinking eyes, and teeth bare and ready for attack. I leapt off the couch in and instant and made a run for the door. I ran out the door, and slammed it shut, shaking the doorknob, slightly. I jiggled the knob a little to find that it was loose. Hmm, I might need to get someone to look into that...

Thank god, I escaped, but I didn't escape uninjured. The second I jumped off the couch, Terra grabbed onto the thigh of my right leg. When I jumped away from Terra, her claws ran down my leg, making them throb with pain. I had to wrap that leg from top to bottom with bandages. I could barely walk... it's a shame that my powers didn't work on myself.

The next week wasn't so bad, it actually ran rather smoothly. But I was still disturbed by Terra's shrinking physique. She was losing weight at a ferocious pace, and looked terrible. Her fur was ruffled, and knotted, and she hadn't moved in inch, save for the time that she attacked me.

I felt so sorry for her, that I took a desperate attempt to get Terra to eat. I opened the door a tiny crack, and threw in some of the berries that we ate when I was a typhlosion. But all she did was sniff the berries like they were something she had never seen before, and then she simply went back to caring for Chandler. The berries just laid on the floor, being ignored.

'Hmm, Terra not eating? What a strange prospect,' Dallin humored. It cheered me up briefly, but I was still worrying for Terra. After that brief moment, I finally got snapped back into reality:

'Nick,' Dallin said, 'You're going to have to face it. Terra has to care for Chandler, but you don't have to care for her. She's a big typhlosion, she can do what she wants. And you don't have to be watching her every second. It's not like Chandler's your son.'

My heart skipped a beat at that last sentence, and somehow, I knew that Dallin and Sanj sensed my surprise, but they just shook it off and Sanj continued.

'Dallin's right, Nick. And look at me, I'm not aloud to go anywhere without you, and you haven't left the house, because you're too worried about Terra. She's going to be fine, so lighten up.' He gave me a quick slap on the back, which nearly tossed me off the couch.

It was than that I realized that they were right. I hadn't left the apartment nearly as much as I had when Terra wasn't caring for Chandler, or even when she was pregnant. I needed to get out of the house, I needed exercise, I needed life.

The next week, the fourth week, and the last week, I was anxiously awaiting some activity from Terra. It was bound to happen soon but Terra was showing no signs of changes.

Fortunately, I was showing changes in my life. Thanks to Dallin and Sanj's advice, I had an improved lifestyle, and had made new discoveries in town too. I had discovered new restaurants and places to go. I had even discovered something that I should of seen years ago. But despite this, my leg was still in pain, but it wasn't long before I could remove the bandages, and be ready to go.

A center for training your pokemon. A facility made for training pokemon of all types. For Dallin, there was this awesome machine in which Dallin electrocutes a metal pole, and the machine would read how many volts were in his shock. And as for Sanj, there were punching bags, and punching mats. The thing about this things though is that there were speed detectors on each machine, to see how fast a fighting pokemon could through it's fists or feet. I couldn't wait to take Terra and Chandler there, I'm sure that Terra would love it, at least.

But, for one last time, force of habit caught up with me.

I brought Dallin and Sanj home, and this time, they were the ones who are exhausted this time. I walked up to room 1, again, without realizing. Dallin and Sanj were too tired to notice that I was going into the wrong room. I walked in, along with Dallin and Sanj, but this time, I realized much faster this time that this was the wrong apartment. I turned around to make haste for the door, to find that Dallin and Sanj had already ran out. When Sanj ran out he grabbed the door to open it, but swung his hand back before he let go.

The door slammed in my face giving me the presence that Terra needed to know I was there and present. When I saw Terra get up, I grabbed the doorknob, and turned it as fast as I could. But in an instant, the doorknob made a strange clacking noise. When I turned the knob, all it did was slide, and it didn't actually open the door. I broke the door, and was locked in.

I turned around to find Terra running towards me, feet and claws sliding across the floor, slipping as she ran. I turned and jiggled the knob as much as possible, but the door didn't open.

When I turned back to Terra, I was slammed against the door, pinned against the wall by my shoulders. Her claws dug through my clothes and into my shoulders. I was petrified with fear, I couldn't move, only think.

'OH MY GOD, I'm going to die. How can this happen now? Why, Terra, Why? Oh my god. This can't happen.' I was shaking in fear, unable to move or fight Terra's strength. All I could do was stand still, and look into Terra's blue, merciless eyes, for that was the last thing that I saw.

I closed my eyes and waited certain death. I could feel Terra's warm breath against my face, and tensed my muscles, awaiting the deadly pain in my future.

Terra's breath stopped and time seemed frozen. All of a sudden, I felt a Terra's tongue roll up my face. I opened my eyes in confusion. Terra looked at me with a grand smile, and her blue eyes, gleaming with happiness.

Terra mumbled something in her head.

'What?' I asked, unable to hear.

'I'M BACK TO NORMAL!' Terra screamed in her head. She released her grip on my shoulders, and wrapped her arms around me. The fear and anxiety was drained from my body, and welcomed by Terra's warmth, and my happiness. I hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

But alas, I had to. Terra was heavy, but not as heavy as she usually was. In fact, she was deathly light. But she seemed fine inside.

I let her go, and she ran around the room in excitement, while I walked over to the corner of the room to see Chandler. Again, bad idea.

I kneeled down, and looked at Chandler in his seemingly tightly closed eyes. He looked up at me, and stared at me in amazement. To him, I must of resembled a giant, but then again, so did his mother. When I looked back up, I found Terra right in my face, growling all over again. I jumped back, and fell onto my butt, crawling on my back.

As soon as I stopped moving, Terra snapped back into reality. She looked at the baby, than at me.

'Ok, ok, _almost_ back to normal.' I looked at her in surprise, but I soon found myself laughing. Yes, she threatened me, but the sound of her voice was enough to pull me over.

I crawled around Chandler, to avoid upsetting Terra, and gave her a quick hug.

'Well, Terra, it's finally over.'

'That's where your wrong.' She lulled her head at Chandler. 'As you can see, it has just begun.'

_One week later_

Now that Terra was out of maternity, things were almost back to normal. The cameras had been removed from the room, and Terra was now back into her routine, only Chandler was with her constantly.

It was cute the way that they traveled together. Terra would walk smooth and level, while Chandler perched himself on the back of Terra's neck. I must say that he certainly had quite the grip on her, as he hasn't fallen off once, no matter how fast Terra goes. But whenever Terra ran, he had a blast going at the speeds he experienced.

Terra seldom ate, which was rather unexpected. She said that she would need to adjust as eating to much would be a shock to her body. But it didn't take her long to make her way up to the food she usually ate.

One thing that I loved about this world is that pokemon were a lot more accepted than animals back on Earth. They were allowed in almost every building in town, including restaurants.

Which, is exactly how I rewarded Terra, for all of her hard work . I took the gang out to Terra's favorite restaurant: The Steakhouse. The second the sight of that place came to her, she'd drool faster than she could realize.

I made sure that everyone in town knew of Terra's behavior. Terra was somewhat of a celebrity in town, and was known to people as the affectionate typhlosion. But I made sure that they got a fair warning that Terra wasn't the same as she usually was.

When we entered the restaurant, everyone made sure to keep their distance from Terra. But for once, all eyes were not set on her, but little Chandler who was still clinging to her neck. There were a few "aaaaw"s here and there, but they still kept their distance.

When I made it too the table that we usually sat at, the waiter made his way over, and asked for our order. I ordered the usual for the entire gang, and something special for Terra. I made sure to whisper to the waiter, so that it wouldn't ruin the surprise for Terra, for when I whispered through my mouth, I whispered in my head too.

Terra stared at me with excited eyes, and a hint of drool in her mouth, as the smell of cooked meat filled the air. 'So Nick, what'd you get me, what'd you get me?' It amused me how hyper Terra would become over food.

20 minutes later, the waiter came in with meals for everyone but Terra. He placed the plates on the table for me and Sanj, and on the chair beside me for Dallin. He than strolled away, back into the kitchen. 'What!? Where's my food? What did you tell him to get?' Terra quickly blurted. I just sat, and remained silent.

A few seconds later, the waiter came out holding a plate high in the air. Terra looked at him with great anxiety and excitement. The waiter kneeled down, and placed the plate right in front of Terra. On the plate laid a giant 12 ounce steak.

I had to admit, at that precise moment, Terra had the most priceless look on her face. Her eyes stared at the steak with excitement, unblinking, and with this strange look to them, as if she had just seen a ghastly. She licked her lips, and even with her mouth shut, drool was flowing out like a river. You could swear that she was a water pokemon if you thought that it was normal water coming out of her mouth.

Terra looked at me with the funniest look in her eyes. Of all the things she had seen on our adventures, it seemed like this was the most exciting thing she had ever seen.

And with a single jolt, she jumped forward and threw herself into the steak faster than you could see. She bit it and jabbed at it, gripping at it as if it were a wild animal. She basically indulged on the steak like she hadn't eaten in over a month, which at that moment, I realized was true.

When we returned to the apartment, Terra was tired from eating so much food, but then again, she always got tired after eating like this. It seemed to calm her down in a way.

I laid down on the couch, and turned on the TV, ready for some of my favorite comedy and reality shows. When I relaxed on the couch, Terra jumped up, carrying Chandler on her neck, and laid down on my lap. Dallin jumped up on top of Terra, and than up to my shoulder, and rested there. Sanj got away from the fridge, and sat down on the couch next to me.

We were all together, something that I hadn't experienced in over half a year. It seemed like an eternity ago that things were this peaceful, but it was finally happening.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was finally assured that things were back to normal.

I woke up the next morning, feeling warm minded, and warm hearted after yesterday's events. It had been so long since I didn't feel any stress, or worry for my friends. I loved it, and I never wanted it to change.

But as I brushed my teeth, and walked into the main room of my apartment, greeted by the dawning light of morning I saw out the window, the phone rang.

I walked up to my desk and turned it on. Karen had called with the usual call to tell me to come to her office. I knew that a new mission was in store for me, and now thanks to all the friends I had, missions were no longer a fear, but a rush of adrenaline and excitement.

I made my way to Karen's office, and walked into her brightly lit office. To my surprise, the Professor stood beside her as she sat at her desk.

"Nick, this is going to sound complicated, but this may be most important thing that you've heard from us yet." Karen spoke glummly. They had a distressed look on their face. My excitement and adrenaline was replaced with stress.

"Nick, we've been studying those portal signals, the ones that were picked up when you destroyed the Alpha plant. We've been searching and comparing those signals, and for the past two months, we've come up with nothing. But that's because we've been using the signals that only the organization used. So instead we've been studying every signal that's ever happened. It proved to be a rigorous task but because, well, we aren't the only people who use portals. But after two months of searching, we've found the signal. It was one traced only a few miles from here, and it happened about a year ago." She seemed to be getting more and more nervous as she went along.

"So? Where does it go."

Karen paused for a brief moment, collecting herself. "Nick, the portal signal we traced was the one that you used with Terra to get here, to Johto."

"What!?"

"Nick... the portal went to Earth."


	39. Complications

**Author's Notes: **Well, guys, I'm, once again, sorry that I'm so lazy. It took me a week to get this out, and I only started writing this today, gah.

But I got the chapter out, and that's what matters. Anyway, replies? Well, most of you made the same kind of review again, thanks for the support, and TwilightZone145, I still have absolutely no idea when this will be finished. This story has now hit 107 pages, and it's still not even close to being finished.

Also, very sorry that the last chapter was broken for a full day. I made sure to post my watchers a PM telling them about the chapter. Anyway, I'll make sure that this chapter isn't broken.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 39**

The room fell silent, but my mind was going at a thousand thoughts a minute. 'How? How, can they be on Earth? The only people who know what Earth is, is me and Karen. Unless...'

"Nick? Are you OK?"

I held a long pause. "Ya, but I'm just... I'm just... I don't know what to think now."

The Professor continued, "Well, I'd hate to say it, but it actually get's a lot more complicated."

"More complicated? Isn't it complicated enough?"

"Nope," He said wryly. "When we realized that these portals led to Earth, we-"

"Wait, I thought you didn't know what Earth was."

"Karen filled me in, now, as I was saying, we studied them more intensively. And when we did, we realized something. The portal signal was far from ordinary, even for a portal to Earth. It seemed like a second signal was interfering with the first one.. This is why it seemed so difficult to identify the were the portal led. But, what's strange is that it still matched the signal of the portal that you used to get here. Thewe don't know what that second signal was. It doesn't seem to make any sense. It may just be some strange interference of some sort. Did you see the portals, or did you see any pokemon that would produce the signals?"

"I wouldn't know..."

"Well you should." The Professor was getting ahead of himself again.

Karen spoke for the first time in a while, "Actually, I may know what that second signal was."

"You do!?" The Professor said in surprise, "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to know this kind of thing."

Karen shot the Professor a smirk, "You see, I was helping Professor Mackenzie here look for the signals." The Professor grunted to himself. "It turns out that your teleportation was the only one from Earth in all of The Organizations records. But it wasn't the only teleportation in the history of pokemon kind.

"I was able to pull a few strings, and was able to skim through the government's satellite reports. And it was then that I noticed a very important piece of history... for me, at least."

The Professor raised his eyebrow, as did I.

Karen continued, "It was the portal that took me to the pokemon world."

My stomach lurched. "YOU CAME FROM EARTH!?" I glanced at The Professor who looked just as surprised as I did.

"I thought it was obvious." I felt like I was going to explode.

"But, where were you on Earth? Who did you know? Why and how did you come here?

"I'd rather not speak of my life on Earth... Anyway, I studied that portal, and compared to the one that I took to get here. I noticed that the second signal wasn't there. So I tried to figure out what was different from your trip here, and mine. So after some thought I finally came up with an possibility."

She turned her attention toward me, "Nick, when did you teleport out of Earth?"

"About 9:00 in the morning."

"I meant what year."

"Oh, somewhere around early 2006."

Karen smiled, "Well, isn't that a coincidence."

"What's a coincidence?"

"Hmph, I teleported out of Earth... in early 2006."

At that point I didn't know what to think. "Wait, wait-wait-wait, if you teleported here at the same time I did, than why am I sixteen years old, and you, around thirty?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat on the couch in the apartment, in total shock. Terra laid on my lap with Chandler on her's as she tried to comfort me. I had stormed out of the office to calm down. This had to be the worst feeling I had felt since I was back on Earth.

'There, there, Nick, it's ok.'

'No it's not ok,' My voice was trembling. 'That portal launched me in to the future. 15 YEARS! I've been gone from Earth for 15 years. My family, my friends, everyone, they all think I'm missing, dead, gone forever. THIS ISN'T NORMAL!'

'Look at yourself, Nick, you're not dead, you're not gone, you can fix this.'

'Fix this!? What, do you think I can just walk back into them and say 'Hey guys, I'm still alive, sorry that I've been missing forever'?" At this point, I was yelling.

The gang looked at me with surprised, and dreadful looks on there faces.

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's just, what am I supposed to do? I don't even know if I can get back to Earth."

Suddenly, someone was banging on the door. From outside of the door, I could here Karen's voice. "Nick, that's where you're wrong."

"What?" I whispered to myself. I, as gently as possible, pushed Terra off my lap, and ran to the door. I launched the door open and said, "What do you mean?"

Karen walked in, and sat down on the couch, as Terra jumped up beside her. Karen scratched Terra's neck, as she laid next to her. "Well, Nick, the portals we use have a special property to them. Unlike most of the other technology that we use here, the portals can duplicate any portal signal that we put into it."

I gave Karen a perplexed look. "That means, that we can follow the signal that the pokemon took to Earth."

"We can!? Does this mean that we can also follow the time change?"

"Yup!"

I ran to Karen and gave her a big hug. "Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou, but how far did the pokemon go back?"

"That, we don't know. But you'll find out, just as soon as you go back to Earth."

I had now completely changed moods, as did everyone else in the room. I was now looking forward to going back to Earth, ready to see what has become of it. I was finally going to go home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stood in Karen's office once again, with the gang, plus Karen and The Professor. Karen was instructing me one what we would do for communication, and teleportation. The Professor was banging on the keyboard, punching in commands and orders for the portal device. With me, I had one EMDAC and the gliders.

"Nick, we've got some strict rules to apply now. First off, anything that goes between Earth and The Organization will require a ton of power. Not so much that it will shut down the entire building, but enough so that we can't be doing it every day, or possibly even every week. Secondly, remove your data-brace, I believe that Professor MacKenzie has something for you."

The professor walked over to me, and handed me a red brace, nearly identical in shape to the data-brace.

"This is the EDB, the Earth data-brace. It was specifically created to make communication from here to Earth easier. Firstly, the signal sent will be much stronger, but this will use a lot of power so, as I said, don't expect to use it very often.

"Now, if you'll notice there are two little circles below this button here," She said pointing to a spot on the top side of the brace. "One is a red light, and one is green. This is for the purpose of communication. From such a distance, instead of simply making a call, you have to make a request. You push the communication button, and this will send a request signal to us. Now the reason for this, is that communication between two worlds requires, again, a lot of power, so we will need to be able to tell you if we have enough power to communicate. If the light's green, than you should receive contact from me in about five minutes, and if it's red, that means we don't have enough power to support a conversation. If that occurs, just wait another hour or so, so we can stock up enough power. The same thing goes if you're ordering a portal, in which you press this button." She pointed to a button, under the lights.

"Now one last thing. Are you sure it's a good idea to bring all of your pokemon with you?"

I glanced at the gang for a brief second. "Of course."

"Think about it, Nick, if you bring the entire gang, you'll be putting them at risk of discovery. From what I know, no one, save for a few people, know that they exist. I don't think that pokemon are in a very good position to be discovered."

Karen spoke the truth, truth that I hadn't thought about. I looked at the gang a second time. Sanj was able to keep himself hidden, but knowing him, I'm not sure if he would stay hidden if I told him. Dallin was smaller, and would be easily kept hidden, but where would I hide him. If I simply left him in my room, he would get discovered nothing flat. Chandler was only a baby, and would be whining for attention.

Terra, however, was the one jumping rooftops, without being detected when she was stalking me. From what I know, she could still hunt easily, and would make good use of the crows back home.

Terra kept her head high, as the Dallin and Sanj looked grim. They heard what I thought.

'I'm sorry guys, but it's true. So far, Terra's the only one who's proven herself with stealth. And don't worry, guys, I've taken on pokemon before. It's nothing personal, I hope you understand.'

Sanj and Dallin raised there hands. Dallin responded with a smirk, 'You better give me something to do when you get back.'

'Don't worry, I'll take you to that training center twenty-four, seven.' I said giving him a thumb sup.

"Um, Nick, what did you say to them?"

"Oh, I was thinking about what you said. I have decided to take Terra," 'Sorry, and thanks again, guys.'

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes."

The Professor continued for Karen, "OK, the portal's already to go. Are you ready Nick?"

I looked at the gang once more. "Will Sanj, Dallin, and Chandler get cared for while I'm gone?"

"With the best service we have." Karen said smiling, confidently.

I paused for a good long time. "OK, I'm ready to go."

With a few clicks of the keyboard, a windier-than-normal portal opened in front of me. Me and Terra took a few steps towards the portal. Suddenly, I noticed the Terra, was looking back, whining.

'What is it Terra,' I said, kneeling down to her.

'I want Chandler.' She said, still whimpering. I looked back to find Karen holding Chandler in her arms. I looked at Terra, than at Chandler, than at Terra. I made a split second decision.

"Karen, I'm taking Chandler with me."

Karen didn't seem surprised, but happy rather. She walked up to me, and handed me Chandler. She kneeled down, and whispered into my ear, "You're a good father, Nicholas."

She went back, as I carried Chandler, gently breathing in and out, just as he usually did. No matter what he was doing, he was adorable.

I looked back at the portal. Terra, and I walked towards the portal, until we stood in front of it. I turned back to Karen and The Professor. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome, Nick, and good luck."

I gave them a thumbs up. I turned to Terra, and she nodded back to me.

I turned to the portal, and walked in.

**Author's After-notes:** Also, my head was starting hurt when I was writing this. It was a really complicated chapter. And I'm afraid that I might of left something out. But this is no time to be worried. I have some chapters to write. And let me tell you, they are going to be a hell of a lot of fun to write.

Anyway, I got the story out, and I'm proud of it.


	40. I'm Home

**Author's Notes: **Wow, a new record, my latest chapter. I've been real busy lately, but you guys say that I don't have to worry so thanks.

If any of you remember, I've been ranting about submitting on Serebii. Well, I finally did, and I did because they give brutally honest critiques there. My story has attracted some attention and some harsh reviews. Apparently, I've been told that I have an interesting plot, but I flat out suck at punctuation and grammar. Also, one of the mods there is reading my story, and he's given me an EXCELLENT idea on how to start out the story. It turns out, I have a little rewriting to do... But in the end, my story is going to be a lot better, and a lot more realistic

Also, thanks Twilight Zone 145 for the comment. Hmm, only one, meh, oh well. On with the story

**Chapter 40**

I gently floated on what seemed like air, the fresh smell of forestry met me. I gently breathed in and out, listening to the birds chirp in the trees. I floated in blissful peace.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by a haven of light poor in from above me, surrounded by a frame of trees. My eyes attempted to focus to the light and the blurry vision from waking up. Upon regaining my vision, I took in my surroundings.

I first noticed that I wasn't floating on air, I was floating on water. Almost my entire body was soaked. I finally swam up to a vertical position to observed my surroundings. I could feel a wet swampy floor under my wet shoes. The water was freezing cold, sending chills down my spine.

I found myself floating in a small pond, surrounded by lily pads, and small bugs. I could feel several mosquito bites tinge and itch on my face. Surrounding me was a plethora of trees and shrubs. Some of them were natural and some of them were planted by humans. I looked up to see the circle of light in the trees, sunlight pouring in overhead.

'Hey... I remember this place! I used to relax here all the time, Terra... TERRA!' I swung my head left and right, calling for Terra.

'Calm down, Nick, I'm right here.' I stopped thrashing in the water, and spotted Terra at the base of a large tree to my right. Terra laid in her casually relaxed position with Chandler relaxed in her front legs, cooing as Terra groomed him.

I slowly walked to the side of the pond, and hoisted myself out of the water. My clothing was soaking wet, and the wind made it worse, sending more chills down my spine.

'Terra... how long have we been here?'

'I don't know, I woke up only about half an hour before you did.'

There was a short pause, where all I could here was the ambience and the wind. Terra took notice of my shivering.

Terra started 'Do you wanna-'

'Yeah, ok.' I quickly jumped down and curled up against Terra's side, wrapping my arms around her warm luscious fur, shoving my face into her side. Terra continued grooming Chandler as I laid by her side. She seemed pretty contented for being on a different planet.

'It's a pattern for mother typhlosions become contented, save for a time that any other living thing enters her personal space.'

Somewhat unnerved by Terra's comment, I laid by her side keeping an eye on her and Chandler.

It took a mere five minutes to get heated to the point that it was no longer unbearable, but it was still plenty cold. But now was the time we needed a plan.

Still laying aside Terra, I began to elaborate. 'Ok, now we need to get serious. Terra, we need to figure out where to hide you. My house isn't going to do any good, and I don't know about this place. It's smaller and busier than it looks.'

'How small is it?'

'About half a square kilometer.'

'It's doable, but why so small?'

'This forest is in the center of town!' Terra remained silent. 'Well,' I continued, 'not exactly the center of town but it is pretty busy. I few people might stroll through here every so often, so it's best that you stay off the paths, and you should find a good dip in the forest to live in, so that people can't see you from the paths.'

Terra paused for a moment, and said 'Is there anything to eat here?'

'Despite its small size, the forest does have a few thousand crows.' Terra looked at me, puzzled. 'Little black things that can fly.'

Terra groaned, 'Ugh, birds. One of the hardest things to catch for a typhlosion.'

I felt sympathy for Terra. I tried to think of her best skills, which brought me back to the thought of her before we met. 'Hey, remember when you were chipped,' Terra shuddered, 'you were jumping rooftops like nothing. This won't be the safest thing to do during day time, but at night time, however, you could get anywhere you want to.'

I saw a twinkle in Terra's eye. 'I suppose you're right. It would make getting around here a lot easier. But I don't think I can go that long without you here,' I blushed, 'I haven't actually been around here, so I don't exactly know my way around here.'

I gave it some thought. 'OH! How about you stay here in the forest until night, and I'll come for you than.'

'How will you find me?'

'First, as I said, this forest is tiny and second, we can communicate with our minds. It shouldn't be difficult to find you.'

Terra put bit her lip, and started thinking. She looked back at me and nodded. 'Alright then, it's settled. I'll meet you here in the forest tonight.' We nodded and shook hands and paws for a laugh and I made a dash for home.

I couldn't believe it, I was finally going home. After more than a year, I was finally going to get to see my family.

I ran around the pond, and stuck to the path, swerving up and down small hills. I came to a clearing, for picnics, and parties, and than crossed it out to the road. To my left was the a street crammed with houses, and on my right was the waterfront view. I decided to take the scenic waterfront view for old time's sake.

Walking on the boardwalk, I was hit by a hammer of memories, remembering playing in the park, and the picnic I had with my family, before Terra jumped on the roof of our car. It was such good time I had back then up to the point that Terra attacked.

I walked past city hall to see what time it was. _9:05 AM_. Could I of possible come back to the exact time I left? This would be amazing luck. But I didn't know yet.

I ran the rest of the way home, waiting to be welcomed by my family, my games, and everything that I had left behind in life. Now was the time that I was finally going to return to normal life. I arrived to the familiar sight of my house. The memories just kept flying into my head.

I walked up to the door, and stood at the door with my hand frozen on the knob. Now was the time, the time to make my life normal again. I turned the knob and walked in. I felt as though I should make an entrance of sorts.

"Hey everyone, I'M HOME!" I heard some footsteps from upstairs, and in the livingroom. For the first time in a year, I saw my mother come around the corner. She wore a green house coat and carried a mug of coffee in her hand.

She rubbed her eyes under her glasses, and gave me a tired look. After she squinted slightly, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. Just as Karen did, Mom dropped her mug on the floor, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Nick!?... Is that you!?" I remained silently shocked at my mother's response. "IT IS YOU! Girls come down here, Nick's alive!"

"ALIVE!?" I shouted in shock.

The girls came careening down the stairway, with faces as shocked as Mom's. Dad came running out from the living room, equally shocked. They were acting like Jesus was standing right in front of them.

"Nick, where have you been!?"

"Why have you been gone so long!?"

"What were you thinking!?"

Everyone was smothering me with questions up to the point that I couldn't answer any of them.

"Guys, I- Please if you just let me talk-... STOP!" Everyone's questions came to a complete halt. "What's with all the questions?"

My family exchanged puzzled and distraught looks. My mother finally spoke.

"Nick... don't you realize?" I shook my head. "You've been missing for over a year now."

**Author's After-Notes:** Anyway, this chapter was intended to be a lot longer than it is now, but that would make for a massive chapter. So I decided to split it.


	41. Catching Up

**Author's Notes:** Sorry, I don't have a lot of time. Stupid new two hours of computer time a day rule. I only have a few things to say.

First, if you haven't, you should check out "The Alpha Blaze." A story that ties in with this one. You can ignore it if you want to, but if you do, you're going to find that some characters are going to jump into the story very randomly.

And as for replies, thank you for making me reach a new record of seven reviews :D and thank you VulpixTrainer for the wonderful complement. There are some things that I would like to ask you, but unfortunately, I'm running really low on time.

Nothing else to say except enjoy my longest chapter ever: 5015 words!**  
**

**Chapter 41**

Instead of the normal exclamation that I would come up with, I remained silent speechless in silent awe. I had take a moment to take things in.

"I guess... I have, haven't I?" My family stared at me harder than I could handle. They were staring me down harder then Terra was while she was stalking me.

"Yes! You have!" My father's expression was starting to take a turn for the worse.

My mother ran in and gave me a hug, "Who cares now? You're home!"

"Where have you been?" Dad demanded.

"I... I can't say."

"Nick, this is serious, tell us," My older sister said.

"Trust me, it's far too complicated to even begin talking about what happened."

"Tell us, NOW!" My younger sister exclaimed.

My mother looked at my sisters and me an unpleased look. "Girls, he's been gone for a year now, give him a break. And, Nick, how an you just leave us for a whole year without telling where you were or what was happening?"

I remained silent, unable to think of something to say. I reached around my head, looking for something to say. Then I used the most pathetic excuse I could think of.

"Look, I just got home after being gone so long, could you give me some time to adjust?"

My mother frowned and said, "Okay fine, but you're going to tell us at some point. And besides, now we have to tell the press. This is an amazing story!"

My stomach lurched. "What!? No, no, I can't face them. Please!"

"Nick! We gave out search messages to every press that we know of. We have to cancel them out now."

"Okay, but please, say that I don't want to go to the press. Say that I want to be hidden from the public, we don't need to make a production out of this."

"Okay, fine," My mother said with a quizzical look.

And with that, my sisters moved aside, letting me look around the house. As I went around, I suddenly felt a rush of memories flow into my head, most of them involving Terra.

I looked in front of the stairs where Terra stood when she first saw me. I went upstairs and looked at the spot were Terra had pinned me down during fight. I looked up to the spot where Terra had knocked over the vase during the fight, and at the spot where she had bitten me.

Suddenly it had struck me what my parents and family must of gone through. With the blood left from the fight, my parents must of thought that I was kidnaped, or worse, murdered.

I left that thought behind, moving on through the theater of memories, I moved towards the bathroom. Looking at the spot that I was about to burn to a crisp from Terra's flame breath, and the spot where I doused her flames all the way up to the point that I dechiped her.

From there, I moved on to my room, which was the best sight of all. Everything was preserved, just the way it was before I left it. That and my mind was flooded with memories. Terra threatening me, our getting acquainted scene, and every word of her story to how she learned about the chip.

All these memories came in, as I ran forward and jumped onto my beloved bed. The memories bounced around my head as I bounced on the bed.

My room was so well preserved, I swore that I could still smell Terra's familiar odor on the bed. But along with those memories, came the ones that reminded me of my life before all of this happened. Memories of the simple life I had before I learned about Terra and all this pokemon stuff. Memories of the school, summer, and life all together. But that life seemed so much more... boring compared to the times I had in the new world.

I liked my new life, and it was going to stay that way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_11:00 PM_

The night was upon us, and I had to find Terra. I made sure that everyone was asleep, listening to the noises of the bathroom and people heading towards their rooms.

I slowly turned the knob on the door in my room and silently strolled out of the room. I moved through the hallway and stepped on the corners of the stairs to avoid making them creak through the night.

I stepped into the porch quickly slipping on my shoes and coat.

I slipped outside, quietly closing each door. I stumbled down onto the sidewalk, looking across the street. I looked at the spot where I spotted Terra, the first place I got a fairly decent glance at her.

I walked down the street, very tired and short of sleep.

Walking down one of the busiest streets in town, I was relieved to find only a few cars on the road. But I needed no one on the roads so I thought I would have to spend a little time waiting for the roads to clear.

15 minutes later, I was standing in front of the path to the pond. As I peered in, I started to wonder if I should of brought a flashlight.

I walked in, tree branches scratching my face, arms, and legs. From that point, I felt like I was ducking through every twig and branch. I crossed through the clearing and quickly found myself standing in front of the pond.

The moonlight shone in brightly reflecting off the water. Crickets chirped and owls sounded as the wind sang to the trees and the trees sang to the night.

It seemed a little to calm for me. Something wasn't ri-

'HI NICK!'

'Huh?' I turned around. 'OOF!' Terra jumped out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground, licking my face and holding my arms to my sides. I tried to get up, but I couldn't escape her grasp. Besides, half of me enjoyed it.

'Terra... you're... suffocating... me.'

'OH!'

Terra eventually jumped off and huddled up to my side, rubbing her head against my side. As she nuzzled me, I looked at her neck to find that Chandler was still holding onto his mother's neck like there was no tomorrow.

I got up, and gave Terra a big hug, pressing my face into her soft fur. The feeling of her fur brought me comfort with the thought that she was here for me.

'So, Terra, how has the forest been to you?'

'Terrible! The crows are near impossible to catch, and trust me, there are far more people in these forests than the way you described it.'

I let go of Terra and started to stroke the back of her head and ears, calming her down. 'It's okay, Terra, I'll take you home.' I quickly glanced at Chandler. 'But first, may I hold Chandler?'

'Oh yeah, sure.' I leaned over gently picking up Chandler off of Terra's back.

It seemed like I had never spent any time with Chandler as he was always with Terra. But the moments we spent together were precious.

I cradled Chandler in one arm on his back, while twidling my fingers over his stomach. Every time I tickled him this way, he always made these little squeaking noises that filled me with joy. It made me wonder why I barely spend any time with him.

Then I looked to my side, and realized why. Terra was looking at Chandler with an unblinking eye, which actually looked fairly creepy. But, regardless, it was still very enjoyable.

After giving out a short breath of smoke, Chandler was placed back onto Terra. 'So, what do you say we head off now?' I asked Terra.

'Alright.' Terra said before nodding happily.

Terra slowly wobbled to her feet while keeping an eye on Chandler. She walked slower than usual, which was actually a normal walking pace for me.

'Hey, I know a way that would be longer, but it's a much safer way to go, you know, without detection.'

Terra didn't have to give it any thought before acknowledging the idea with a quick nod. We went around the pond, up a hill, and down a wider path, free of any branches to get in the way.

We came to another clearing that we crossed into a long straight path going all the way to the roads. While we walked, I decided to make some conversation.

'So, was it really that bad out here.'

'Well... no, not really. I'm just tired from landing in the water.'

'Aw, that's too ba- WAIT, you landed in the water!?'

'Yes,' Terra simply answered.

'But didn't it sting? Aren't you supposed to hate water?'

'Well, granted, I don't like water, but it doesn't hurt us.'

'When I first fought you,' Terra shuddered again, 'I poured shower water on you, which you seemed to be in terrible pain in. Doesn't it hurt you?'

'Actually, it's not that complicated. When a typhlosion goes into battle, its body temperature heats up rapidly. When a typhlosion is exposed to water, it rapidly cools, which, as you could imagine, causes a lot of pain. If a typhlosion is exposed to constant cold water, then it would catch hypothermia and die.' It was my turn to shudder at the thought. Terra continued, 'But when we aren't in battle, we retain a normal temperature, which water is rather harmless to us in that case. In fact, one of my favorite foods is actually fish which we get by simply walking into the river and biting the fish out of the water.

'In fact, if the water is warm enough, it can actually be quiet enjoyable. If the water is warm, then we typhlosions can enjoy it just as much as any other person or pokemon. Although it rarely happens, typhlosions actually enjoy the occasional bath now and than. It gets all that annoying dirt out of our fur. I actually believe in proper grooming.'

I was quite surprised by this actually, it was actually quite interesting. I was always fascinated by typhlosions.

'I never actually knew that! I'm going to have to give you a nice searing hot bath some time.' We finally came to the end of the path, out onto the roads.

'Wooooow,' Terra exclaimed. We appeared out to the waterfront boardwalk. A simple sidewalk that ran along the edge of the roads that gave an excellent view of the waterfront which spanned out for about a kilometer across the river, and an opening into the ocean.

'It's beautiful!'

'I know, it's one of the reasons I love it here... here follow me.' I crept forward, looking left and right, checking for any cars coming. When I had not seen nor heard any cars coming, I signaled Terra to follow.

I ran across the street, and spotted Terra's figure behind me as she trotted across the street. We ran across and jumped down to the boardwalk several feet below.

We began to walk along the boardwalk. The boardwalk was behind a small hill, that was steep enough to prevent Terra from being seen. That, and it was much more beautiful than the old way I took.

As I walked alongside Terra, it actually struck me. 'You know, Terra, there's actually still a lot I don't know about you. Like, what was your life like before you met?'

And with that, Terra, figuratively, lit up like a candle. As we walked, I asked Terra tons of questions about her life, and she answered them all, as I listened intently. I learned about what she ate, what she thought about towards other typhlosions(including me when I transformed), some of her the key events in her life, her family, her friends, what she thought of Dallin and Sanj, what she thought of Chandler, what she thought of me, and more things than I could possibly take in. But one thing was for sure, it was all so fascinating.

'Is there anything I left out?' Terra asked.

'I don't know anymore.'

'So, where is your house.'

I stopped in mid-thought. 'Um, right here.'

I looked up to find that my house rested right in front of me. We had been talking for so long, we arrived home without realizing!

'Come on!' I ran into the yard, and onto the deck. I silently opened the doors and held them open for Terra and Chandler. I took off my coat and shoes and snuck upstairs, Terra following closely behind. Terra took extremely soft steps to prevent her claws from clicking against the stairs. After finally making the it to the top of the stairs, we crept around the corner and walked through the hallway, around another corner, and into my room. We finally made it without any error.

I let out a sigh of relief, and Terra sighed a puff of smoke. I turned to look at the digital clock. _12:00 AM_.

'God, it's late! At least were home now. Well I'm home at least.' I got undressed, placed the EDB on my night table and slipped under the sheets. It was my first time in my own bed, which I loved by the way, in a long time. There was no bed that was better, not even the one at The Organization headquarters. Terra jumped up behind me and flicked her head towards Chandler. I picked him up and placed him beside Terra. Terra nudged her head under the sheets, slid under and than laid down next to me. I took Chandler and placed him in between our heads.

As she relaxed, her words tied together as if she was sighing them, 'Oh-my-god-this-bed-is-awesome.'

'I know it's wonderful,' I said as I wrapped my arms around Terra. I loved the feeling of her fur, though it was slightly course, it was warm like a heating pad.

I loved these moments we had, it was heartwarming beyond any experience, the times that made me think my life was perfect. Sure, I had a job to do here, but I might as well enjoyed this while it lasts.

I loved every moment of it, listening to Terra's breath, the sounds of Chandler's quiet hums, stroking Terra's neck, and curling up to her side.

I loved these moments so much, up to the point that I fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The next morning_

I woke up with Terra in my arms, but something was poking my face. I looked up to find Chandler poking his snout in my face, dabbing at my lips and nose with his tiny stubby paws.

"Hello there," I said getting up, slipping out of Terra's embrace. I flipped him onto his back, and started tickling him, and making those "woji-woji-woo" noises.

I looked back to find Terra swing her paws and arms in front of her as if she was trying to grab the air. She was trying to grab me back into her embrace. She swung her arms a little more and eventually woke up.

She looked at me with a blank look and said, 'Good morning, Nick.' I smiled and while rubbing her head. She flipped onto her back and let her paws hang loosely in the air. I smiled and rubbed her chest.

I looked at the clock. _9:00 AM_. Terra turned to me and asked, 'Hey, Nick... did you come up with a plan for how I'm going to get out of here?'

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach sunk to the floor. 'Oh... crap!' Suddenly I heard footsteps outside of the room.

My younger sisters, Alanna and Alex, burst into the room. I quickly grabbed the sheets and flipped them over Terra while putting my arms over Chandler, covering him up.

"WHAT THE HELL! Can't I get some privacy in here?"

"Mom says you've been sleeping in too long, she want's you to get up."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute." They ran out, smirking with devious looks on their faces.

I sighed with relief, pulling the sheets off of Terra to find her squashed against the bed, hair tousled and askew. I apologized to Terra, while taking Chandler and resting him by her head.

My younger sisters burst into my room again yelling, "ARE YOU UP YET!?" I flung the sheets over Terra and Chandler, trying desperately to hide them.

"I can't get up if you're in here, get out!" The girls ran out, giggling childishly as they left. I waited until I heard their steps on the stairwell. Listening closely, I heard them run downstairs.

I let out another sigh and removed the blanket from over Terra's head. Terra snorted some smoke out and gave me an annoyed look. 'Shall I get up, or do you plan on suffocating me under those things again?' She remarked sarcastically.

I gave a quick chuckle and apologized again. I got up and put on my house-coat, picked up my towel and headed out for a shower. Terra got up and followed after.

'Why are you following me?' I asked as I left my room.

'Hm? Oh, sorry, force of habit.'

I turned forward to find my sister drowsily heading for the bathroom. "WHOA!" I exclaimed.

My older sister, Katharine, turned around and looked at me with half open eyes and a half awake mind. I suddenly felt Terra's entire back press evenly all over my back. She was desperately hiding behind me and doing a good job of doing it. Even though Terra was wider than me, she was the same color as my housecoat and towel which made her blend in. I quickly shifted the towel to cover the spot between my legs which exposed Terra's lower body. Even though she was silent, I could sense her fear and nervousness.

"Hi Ka–Katharine..."

"Morning, Nick."

"Are –Are you going to take a shower?" I stuttered endlessly, but she was too tired to notice.

"Yeah, can I go first?"

"Su–sure, go ahead." I plastered on a smile, hoping it would pass. My sister glumly slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

I let out another sigh as Terra slid down my back getting more exhausted and relieved each time. 'How many times do I have to keep doing this?'

'It's okay, Terra, I'm going to let you out. Do you know you're way back to the forest?'

'I think I can find my way. WAIT! Where's Chandler?'

I paused and told Terra that he was still in my room. I ran in and spotted Chandler on the bed, laying down on the bed in blissful peace. I picked him up and placed him on Terra's neck. Terra glanced at the window. 'Hey, do you think me and Chandler can escape through there?'

'Sorry, there's a window shade in the way, and besides, there's nothing to get you onto the roof. Plus it's a long way down from here.'

Terra sighed worriedly. I put some thought into how I could get Terra out as I petted her softly. In the end I finally came to a decision.

'Okay, Terra, there's a roof that you can escape to from the back bathroom which will lead you up to the top of the house. From there you should be safe.'

'Okay, but how do I get from here to there?'

'Well, everyone seems pretty occupied right now, so it should be safe. But just to be safer, I'll bring my towel along with me. It's the same color as the fur on your back so we should be safe.'

Terra paused for a second then said, 'Alright, let's do it!'

I took my towel and snuck out of the room, crouching down, and keeping my towel at hand. Terra crept with Chandler perched on her neck ever so carefully.

Before we knew it, we were already in the hallway. I peered around every corner, checking for any family members that would jump out at any moment. From the looks of it, we were clear for takeoff.

We came to the door to the back bathroom which was across from the stairs. I looked downstairs to make sure no one was coming. When I saw no one, I crept toward the door and grabbed the knob.

Suddenly my sisters ran out of the living room downstairs and into the hallway. I stood completely still, making sure that I wouldn't be seen. The girls ran past, without noticing my presence. I went to the door, and opened it for Terra. Terra trotted in as I followed. I closed the door behind me and headed for the next part of my plan.

I looked at the window, which to my surprise had been replaced with a window opened with a crank.

'How long is it going to take to open the window?'

'Longer than I thought, but it shouldn't be too bad.' I ran towards the window and started turning the crank. The window opened at a steady yet very slow pace.

'Hurry up, Nick.'

'I'm trying as hard as I can!'

As I turned, I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Oh god!" I turned the crank hard, feeling like I was going to break the handle right off the window. The window was only half way from where I needed it to be.

I could hear the footsteps getting closer to the door then suddenly get more silent. Whoever was there was walking away. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door! I started pumping the crank as hard as I could.

I could hear my mother's voice outside. "Who's in there?"

While I was pumping the window, my voice came out awkward and forced. "I'm just- getting... dressed- Mom."

"Nick, are you alright in there? You sound distressed."

"Ya- I'm... fine. Just-... hold on!" I had the window almost fully opened. Terra stood on the counter with an unblinking eye.

"I'm coming in."

"WAIT! No... I'm not-... ready!" As I heard the doorknob jiggle, I finally got the window open far enough for Terra to squeeze through. Terra slowly slid through the window as to not create too much noise. Without taking a second glance at Terra, I turned around, threw off my housecoat, and wrapped myself in the towel.

My mom walked in. "HEY, I'm getting dressed here!" I yelled.

"OH!" Mom quickly turned around, leaving the room, "Sorry! Sorry!" She closed the door and went downstairs.

I noticed that every muscle in my body was tense. I relaxed, backing up into the wall and slowly sliding down to the floor. I let out one final sigh to one crazy day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Two weeks later_

From that day, things seemed to calm down a bit. We seemed to follow a regiment for each and every day. Every day, after either breakfast, lunch or supper, I would take some leftovers and bring them over to Terra. I'd bring them over, and she'd lick the containers clean whether it was her usual meat or sometimes vegetables which she didn't actually like.

Chandler was doing great, I did notice that he was getting slightly more plump and large than when he was first born. I probably should of done some more studying on cyndaquils, but it's a little late for that now.

And as for my family, I took some time to learn what they had thought happened to me. They told me that due to the blood they found, and the scene with the vase and such that they thought that I was beaten and kidnaped. I told them that their story was only half true. And as for my story, I just kept holding it off to the next day, then the next day, then the next. But they never stopped trying.

I looked out the car window, gazing upon the trees as they passed by. The wind from the open windows tossed my hair every which way which started to get annoying.

"Dad, can you close the window?"

"Nick, it's practically thirty degrees in here, we have to keep the windows down." Actually it was twenty degrees. My dad had a big habit of exaggerating everything.

The van ran through the highway as we made our way to the family campground. A little spot in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't an actual campground that was marked on the map. It was just a little open spot in the woods.

But none the less, I still liked it there. It was peaceful and I didn't have to worry about intrusion from other families. But it was lacking the features I would find in home.

Within an hour we finally arrived at the campsite. With a fifteen minute trip into the woods, we made it to the clearing in the woods. There were no mountains or anything of that sort, but there was a lake a few minutes away, but it was only evergreen trees and small patches of grass from here. It was never comfortable to lie down in the grass, there were so many needles from the pine trees that everywhere we sat, we'd end up plucking them off our clothes.

But our arrival at the campsite was my cue. "Oh crap, I forgot something in the van. I'll be back in a while," I said, plastering a smile onto my face and making haste towards the van.

Instead of walking, I ran towards the van in hope that everything was still ok. I found the van settled by the little parking for a restaurant on the highway. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. When I was greeted by nothing but silence, I knew it was time.

I popped open the trunk and shifted a few objects around. I finally found an orange blanket huddled up in the left back corner of the hood. I grabbed the blanket and threw it out of the van.

Terra gasped for air, 'GOD! Do you know how hard it is to breathe in there!? I was suffocating! The heat was wonderful, but I couldn't breathe!'

'Okay, okay! Calm down Terra, it's ok, you're out of there,' I said while stroking her head. I looked up at Chandler who now rested at her side as he panted. I gave him a little rub under the chin and a pat on the head.

Terra jumped out of the trunk as I hoisted Chandler against my chest, carrying him and stroking him as I went along with Terra. It was time for more conversation, but this time it was Terra who started.

'So, how do you plan to hide me if you're taking me with you?'

'Easy, this is the forest, you're natural habitat. I'm sure that hiding would be easy in such a remote area like this. I bet that you could be right beside our campsite and my family wouldn't even notice!'

'Hm, that sounds fine to me.'

Just before I made it to the camp site, I gave Chandler to Terra and we split up. Terra occupied the woods next to us and I just spent time with the family. I ate lunch with them; peanut butter sandwiches and juice. Though rather typical, it filled me up decently.

While my family went out for a hike after lunch, I split up with them, saying that I was going to take a different route and that I would meet them back here later. Though Mom was slightly reluctant to letting me do this after being missing so long, she let me go with great worry. After they left, I went into the woods and called Terra with my mind.

'I'm over here.' I found Terra in the middle of a small clearing lying on her back. The sun made her cream colored fur glow a buttery yellow. Chandler was doing as her mother was only she was lying down on Terra's chest.

"Aaaaaw, that's so cute." I said. I walked up stood beside her.

'This heat is wonderful,' she said with her words dragging on. Chandler gave out a quick sigh with his mother.

'Well, come on, I have a place that I'd like to show you.'

'One second.' Terra stretched her arms out over her head, reaching for a non existent object. 'Ok let's go.' Terra rolled over slowly to let Chandler slide off, and then she quickly jumped to her feet.

Terra walked along my side for a few minutes until we came to a beautiful lake. The water rested calmly all over, the forest reflecting on the edge of the water.

'Wow, it's beautiful!'

'I know. I like it here.' I sat down on the rocks and Terra rested on my lap. We sat in the serene scene for a few minutes when Terra rose the question, 'So, have you contacted the organization yet?'

'Oh! No, I haven't! I probably sho-' I looked at the EDB to find the green light flashing brightly along with the noise of a quiet beep. 'Hmm, that's odd.'

I pressed the communication button. There was suddenly some wavy static noises. "Hmm, guess it was just a false signal-"

"NICK!" Karen yelled.

"Whoa! Hi Karen!"

"Nick, this is serious. Let me explain." The calm and serenity drained out of the area as Karen began to explain the problem. "We've been looking at those energy signals but we weren't able to track them. They were too messed up and hard to read."

"So?"

"So we thought we should give up. But suddenly, the professor came in and told me that there was a key energy signal missing from the world, one that's been here for as long as we could remember. We eventually came to the conclusion that it was one of the missing pokemon, but we also realized how grave things are."

"Karen, what is it?"

"Nick... it's Celebi."


	42. Step By Step

**Author's Notes: **Well, this has to be the fastest chapter I've ever completed. Four and a half pages in two hours. That's a new record for me, I'm pretty sure. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so let's get to replies.

** Foxyjosh: **Well, I can't say anything because you'll find out in this chapter.

**VulpixTrainer: **Now who says that Nick's going to tell them? I would like to say, but again, that would be spoiling :D

**NamiKamiYukiZone145: **Hehe, though I can't pick a favorite generation, I can say that my two favorites are in that generation. The first one is most obvious, but the second one is slightly less obvious, but you can still easily figure it out.

Anyway, one with the story :D

**Chapter 42**

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. How in their world did they get Celebi!?"

Karen didn't respond, there was only static. "Karen, 'you there?" Still no response. The connection was broken.

I had some time to put an idea together. From what I remembered Celebi was more or less something found in the forests. First order of business was to get my family out of there.

'Come on, Terra, we're not safe here anymore. We have to get out of here. Let's get back to the campsite.'

Terra nodded and jumped off my lap. We made our way back through the forest and onto the path. As we walked along, Terra rose some questions.

'So what do you plan to do after we get out of here?'

'I don't know! We just have to... I'm just... I can't think of anything.'

'Nick, you're panicking. Calm down.'

'HOW!? I've got to stop one of the most powerful forces ever without anyone discovering. I don't even know where it is!'

Suddenly, there was a loud thundering rumble that shook the ground rapidly. The thundering eventually stopped as the ground stopped shaking.

'Oooh crap.' There was another loud rumble that suddenly arose then faded away only this time, I heard where it came from. 'Let's go!'

I ran off the path as Terra trotted behind. It did amuse me that when I ran as fast as I could, Terra merely trotted along my side like it wasn't any trouble at all to her. But now wasn't the time to focus on such a thing.

As the branches streamed by me as I ran, they scratched all along my bare arms and legs. It felt like the forest was endless, that I was never going to get to the opening. There was another loud thundering crash that again slowly faded away.

'So, how do you plan to do this?'

'Well, granted, I don't know where the crashes are coming from, but Celebi shouldn't be that hard,' I told myself in delusion, 'He... she... it is pretty small.'

Terra gave me an annoyed look and said, 'You're going to need to do better than that.'

'Well do you have any better ideas,' I said. Terra grunted. 'Well, this shouldn't be that bad...'

I finally came to an opening, but what I saw made me scream. "OH MY GOD!"

In the middle of the clearing was what looked like Godzilla! It stood nearly five stories tall, but what was really strange was that it was completely made up of vines! I was stuck in silent shock, intimidated and scared of what I was facing.

I was knocked back into reality when the grassy foot stomped on the ground, taking another step that shook the ground wildly. I almost fell over.

'THAT'S CELEBI!?' Terra exclaimed. 'Where's the chip!?'

'Unfortunately, that's not Celebi but it's being controlled by Celebi. It should be inside that big vine monster.'

'Where inside the monster?'

'From what I remember, the head.' The monster took another step away from us.

'Where is it going?'

'You're full of questions today, aren't you?'

'Focus, Nick.'

I dug into my mind trying to think of north, east, south and west. I gasped. 'It's heading for the highway, we have to work NOW!'

'I take it that you have a plan?'

I looked up at the towering beast. 'Terra, this is the time that I must do what is needed. Although I may hate this idea, it's our only chance.' I looked back at Terra. 'How are your climbing skills?'

'CLIMBING!? Can't I simply set it on fire?'

'No, that would put Celebi in terrible danger, not to mention the entire forest. So, as I asked, how are your climbing skills?

'Typhlosions have awesome claws. Great for living in those mountainous areas. I think I can do this.' There was twinkle in Terra's eye as she smirked. But it disappeared when Terra came to the realization of Chandler. 'Wait! What do I do with Chandler?'

'Terra, he's a big boy now, I think we can leave him here.'

Terra glanced at Chandler who rested on her neck. 'I can't, I don't want anything to happen to him.'

'Just place him near the trees, behind this... thing. It doesn't look like it's going to turn around very much. And if Chandler wanders off, you can just sniff him out.'

Terra glanced at Chandler for another quick second. She whimpered quietly before saying, 'Take him...' I picked up Chandler. 'And DON'T HURT HIM!' She flared up her back and bared her teeth.

'WHOA, whoa, Terra calm down. I'm not going to hurt him. He's okay, just calm down.' Terra released the stress on her back, and stopped growling.

'Sorry, instinct.' I took Chandler and placed him by a tree behind the Celebi's vines. I took a quick step away before running back and hugging Chandler and then turning back. I ran back to Terra.

'Let's do this!' We faced the monster and what was probably our demise. We turned to Celebi and waited for the another thundering crash to come down. The foot smashed into the ground as the other leg began to rise. "GO!"

Me and Terra ran towards the foot that was settled in the ground. We jumped onto the side of the leg, which was as wide as a car, and held on. Terra took the right side and I took the left. The vines made it plenty easy to hold on.

And from there, we began scaling Celebi's vines. For the first few seconds everything seemed fine... for me at least. Terra had a hard time scaling a vertical wall with such short legs, but she was doing what she could.

Suddenly the other foot came thumped back onto the ground, causing the vines the rumble and shake violently. We waited until it was stable. The vines stopped shaking.

'Are we good now?' I asked.

'I think SO!' Suddenly the foot we were holding onto came rising into the air. 'CLIMB!'With all the strength we had, we pulled ourselves up further up the leg, so that there would be less rumble from the foot landing. The foot slammed down and we experienced the shock. But not as much as we would if we were at the foot.

The other foot began to rise as did Terra and I. We finally arrived at the hips but to my horror every vine ran vertically down the back. 'Oh crap, I can't climb those!' I looked around every part of the side, back, and front but every vine was vertical.

I kept looking until the hand and arm behind me caught my eye. All horizontal vines, the stuff I could climb!

'Come on, this way.'

'Are you sure that's such a good idea?'

'It's the only way.'

I watched the arm swing back and forth by the hip. 'Okay, are you ready?'

Terra nodded quickly.

'Okay, three.' The arm swung by once. 'Two.' The arm swung by again. 'One.' One final swing.

'NOW!' Terra and I jumped in unison across to the arm as it slowly swung by. Terra grabbed onto the wrist and I grabbed onto a finger.

'NICK!' Terra yelled.

I grunted and tried to pull myself up. When the arm swung all the way, it started falling, which made it much easier to swing up onto the hand. I was able to grab onto the back of the wrist.

'Let's go!' I slowly but surely pulled myself up with each swing. I couldn't see Terra from the other side of the wrist which made me worry. But I had to make it up.

On one slightly faster swing I over launched a little and reached back to the arm to grab on. My right hand grabbed onto a loose vine and I pulled myself back. I crashed back onto the arm and my left hand slammed onto a leaf. Celebi's movements instantly stopped.

'What's happening, Nick?'

Suddenly, I felt the arm rise rapidly. I looked back to find that we were starting to spin. The arm rose to an almost horizontal level and Celebi started to spin around. I could feel the g-force lift me off of the arm and pull me away. I grabbed onto the vines hard. I lifted all the way off the arm feeling the g-force killing my arms.

I screamed into the air as we spun around a full three hundred and sixty degrees, the g-force stopped and a fell back down to the arm. It was then I came to a conclusion.

'Terra, don't touch the leaves!' I couldn't here any response from Terra, but I kept moving anyway. With a few more swings of the arm, I finally made it to Celebi's shoulders. Avoiding the leaves, I sat down to catch my breath. I looked at the view to find the road only ten steps away from certain doom. I kept a solid eye over the edge to see if Terra was coming, but after a few seconds of not seeing her, I was nervous.

'Terra?' I waited but still no answer. I started to move towards the edge, when suddenly Terra popped over the edge of the shoulder. I ran up and pulled Terra up. Terra crawled up and gripped onto the vines, trying to get her strength back. Terra was panting harder than I'd ever seen. I could see the heat shimmering off her body and little puffs of smoke coming out with each breath.

'Come on, we're almost done.' We got up and clamped onto the vines on the back of the head and side stepped over. We came to the center of the back of the head. 'Okay, Terra, I need you to slash the vines.'

'And then?'

'You can get down from here, I'll be good.' Terra looked into my eyes with great worry. She whimpered a little, before smiling and then slashing the vines.

'Good luck, Nick.' As Terra sidestepped back to the shoulder, I pulled along the slashed vines and slid in and grabbed onto some loose vines so that I wouldn't fall to my doom.

The inside of the head was hollow, but it had a floor like a large room. Small beams of light filled the room coming from the small holes in between the vines. I looked onto the floor and spotted what seemed like hundreds of pollen spores.

I grabbed a vine and ripped off a small piece. I threw it to the floor, onto one of the pollen spores. It gently rolled and touched one of the spores. Suddenly, roughly ten vines shot out from all sides and ripped the piece to shreds.

Surely enough, I looked up to find Celebi in the other side of the room, surrounded by a cage of vines. I looked closely to find that its eyes were glowing extremely brightly. This action must of been draining a ton of power out of it.

I swung a little bit on the vine and landed against the wall, grabbing a vine and holding on. I slowly slid down until a met the floor. I gently placed my feet on the ground, keeping an eye on where the spores where.

I turned around to find that there was just enough space between each spore to allow me to make it across. I carefully took each step, roughly ten seconds in between each step, being as careful as I could.

I made it half way across the room with nothing wrong yet. 'This isn't so bad.' Suddenly, Celebi took another step and the head shook violently. I found myself trying to catch my balance on one foot. I was flailing my arms trying to get back up, but it wasn't working.

Out of instinct, my other foot launched down and hit the ground. I looked down to find that I hit a spore. Within an instant, I bolted for Celebi as fast as I could. The vines started launching out from all around. I jumped over the first vine, then ducked under the second. The third one grabbed onto my right hand, nearly crushing my wrist. I yanked at my hand which snapped the vine off. I kept running when another vine caught my shoulder. I pushed it off and kept running. I was only a few feet away from Celebi when suddenly a number of vines caught onto me. I pushed against them with all my might. I forced myself forward, my feet sliding on the ground being pulled back with all force.

Celebi was only a few inches out of reach. I was so close. At this point it felt like I had every vine caught on my body. I leaned forward reaching as far as I could. I could feel the chip sliding against my fingers. I felt sharp pains in every part of my body, some of which were getting unbearable. I suddenly heard a snap in my body, and felt my ankle throb in pain. I screamed into the air, but continued to reach. With one last chance, I threw my arm and weight forward. Several vines grabbed onto my arm, and gripped it tight. I suddenly felt an extremely sharp pain in the spot little short of my wrist. I forced my arm through and grabbed onto something. Not knowing if I had a vine or the chip, I yanked as hard as I could. Though I couldn't see the chip, the glowing light emerged and the chip shot out.

It was over. This was one of the most exhausting things that I had ever done. I couldn't feel any part of my body anymore, I was huffing wildly.

The vines instantly released their grip and went limp. A few of the vines simply slid off and fell to the floor. I looked up to find some of the vines were losing their strain and falling from their position.

Suddenly, I felt a sinking feeling below my foot, being that my other foot was broken. I looked down to find that the vines were giving out beneath me. Slowly, every vine around me started to lose its strength and fall. I ran where ever I could so that I wouldn't be crushed by a pile of greenery.

I felt the air rush by my face as I started to fall five stories out of the air, falling the way I did when I fell off Lugia; back first.

Scared to move with various broken body parts and too exhausted to move, I remained still and closed my eyes, unable to fight my imminent doom. My last hope were the vines below or so I thought.

I suddenly felt the wind around me slowing down. The feeling of perfect weightlessness left me and was replaced with the feeling of floating on water. I opened my eyes just enough to see some strands of light. Floating in the air was a small green speck that glowed brightly in the air. I weakly smiled and closed my eyes. I could feel myself being slowly lowered and then gently placed on the ground beside the vines.

I was still panting and breathing out of exhaustion. The world seemed so much more vivid. The wind blustered occasionally, and the ground felt like it was frozen. From my view it felt like the world was spinning, I was starting to lose my vision. My breaths became longer and longer. I suddenly felt Terra's warm, smooth fur by my side. I glanced over at Terra, who was just a blue and yellow blob through my vision. I could feel my eyes water up from the wind in my eyes and the pain.

'You've done well, Nick.'

'So have you, Terra.'

I faced the sky once again and stared at the sky. With one final sigh, I relaxed every muscle in my body, closed my eyes and felt my mind fade into darkness. And with that, I went out cold.

* * *

**Author's After-notes:** Also, you do not know how hard it is to make your character go unconscious and still have the shock and epicness of the event still going. Saying unconscious just sounds... weird. Any suggestions? 


	43. Hospitality

**Author's Notes: **Well, here you have it, the chapter that took me the longest amount of time to write. I'm sorry that this took so long, but I've been busy as usual. Plus I have some projects that you might not know about yet.

First one is PPH: Rewritten which is currently being posted on SPPf. It's coming along beautifully, but slowly. I'm still wondering which manner of submission or if I should submit it here on BFoS said that I should just replace each chapter one by one. Well, PPH: Rewritten has some major changes. There are plot changes and even the removal of main characters. Also, the story is going to be more mature at points. It's coming along nicely, but I don't know if or how I would submit it here.

Also, I have two projects being worked that I'm NOT going to submit here. Why? Well, lemme give you a clue. The stories are being posted on a site that gives you a warning of age requirement before you enter the site Oo In other words, the stories are MATURE in the way that FF doesn't allow XD

Now for some replies :D

**VulpixTrainer: **Well, the results are obviously going to be discussed in this chapter. But thanks for the supportive review anyway :D

**roleplay4life: **WTF!? What are you doing here!? XD I didn't know you had an FF acount (for those of who don't know, we're friends on dA) Also, how could I kill off Nick and still continue the story if it takes place in the first person XD

**Foxyjosh:** Thanks, and don't worry, I think I've found a way around it.

**Zephyter0:** Oh...my...god! YOU READ THE STORY IN ONE SITTING!? HOLY CRAP! Also, I think the next chapter is coming out right now XD Also, thanks to you, I now have twice as many reviews as I have chapters! YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**NamiKamiYukiZone145:** Thanks :D

**cyclone-fire: **Actually, I think death can be made dramatic. There are ways with death. But with unconsciousness, it's different. Also thanks for the support, and the Fred Burgers. They taste good :D

And after this long series of replies, I now give you PPH 43!

**Chapter 43**

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to take in the light of my surroundings. I wiped the water and drudge out of my eyes to find that I was in a completely white room.

"...calm down... be awake soon." I heard distant voices like they were outside of the room.

I sat up and further inspected my surroundings. I was sitting on a small white cot with white blankets. Across from my bed were white walls and white cabinets. Too my surprise, even I was dressed in white. I felt like if I looked at my back, I would find little white wings, but this was too real for that to be true.

I looked to my right to find a window which had a view over a small expanse of trees. On the table beside my bed laid a glass of water and a device with a read button.

It was then that it struck me where I was; the hospital! A quickly grabbed the device a mashed the red button. And before I knew it, the door swung open and in came someone who looked a lot like-

"Hi, Nick, I'm doctor MacKenzie." I remained silent and just stared with wide eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired..."

Dr. MacKenzie chuckled and said, "That's just what I was suspecting, but are you too tired to let your family in?"

I suddenly became awake and alert. "My family!? They're here!? Bring them in!"

The doctor smiled and replied with a simple okay. He left the room and a few minutes later, came into the room with the rest of the family.

My mom came over and gave me a big hug and said, "NICK! You're okay! We were worried about you!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry but how long was I out for?"

"Almost a day!" My youngest sister said.

"A day," I yelled,"that's insane!"

"Actually," Dr. Mackenzie said, "what's more shocking are your injuries."

"Oh, god what's wrong with me?"

"Nick... there is absolutely nothing wrong with you!"

"...what?"

"Not even a scratch which puzzles me how you came to unconscious for a day now, it's a medical mystery." My jaw dropped and I shook my head in disbelief as he spoke. My lips began to move but only silent squeaks came out until I finally forced the words out of my mouth.

"What?... That's... that's impossible! I got cut, whipped, lashed... I heard my bones break! I-" My sentence was interrupted by my family's shocked look.

"What happened out there?" My father asked.

I calmed myself down, sighed, and said, "I can't say..."

My parents' faces turned sour. "This has to do with why you were kidnaped, doesn't it!"

"No, it's not like-"

"Just tell us who did it, they can't hurt you." Katharine said.

"No, it isn't- they needed me- I didn't want- they-" I took breaths between each break, trying to come up with a way to say it. However, I noticed my current position. I was in a bed in the hospital. I could take advantage of this.

"Dr. MacKenzie," I started, "I think I'm actually still tired. I think I need to rest."

Dr. MacKenzie nodded and directed the family to the door. My parents looked at me for a brief second and then finally smiled. "It's good to see you're okay," my mother said.

My family left the room as the doctor stood at the door. I laid back in my bed and rested against the soft pillow. The doctor smiled and closed the door. I leaned back in my bed, sighed, and rested for a few seconds before grabbing the glass of water. I sat back up, and started to take a sip of water before I turned to look at the door. It was at the point that I finally spotted the only thing that wasn't white in the room. There was a strange small green thing... that was floating in the air!?

I suddenly gasped while drinking and ended up inhaling a small dosage of water. I coughed and hacked until I could finally put out the words, "CELEBI!?"

'Hi, Nick.' It spoke with the voice of a six year old, however, the voice had no gender to it as if it spoke in an androgynous voice. It gently floated ever to my bed with a smile on its face and a twinkle in its eye.

Of course I was too surprised to talk, but fortunately I had my thoughts at hand. 'How-'

'You don't need to know how I got here, it'll probably give you a headache. Perhaps you should leave the talking to me.' I smiled and nodded. 'Besides, I already know what you're going to ask before you ask it.

'First, let me get the familiarity that you face every time you dechip a pokemon.' It spoke with the voice of a six year old but it was certainly smarter than its voice's age. 'Thank you. Thank you so much for freeing my from the wrath of those bad people. Seeing the mess I made out there, I knew what was going to happen.' I kept my smile on as I listened intently.

'Fortunately, I knew this place wasn't my home. I've been to every forest on the planet and I didn't remember this one. I was able to clean up that mess of vines and I put them all back to where they're supposed to be.'

'But-'

'It's my job to know where each and every plant goes. It becomes instinctual after a while. Anyway, that wasn't the only thing that was caught in a mess. Never had I though that I would be the one to injure a human, and seeing you in that mess. Of course, I had heard word of the healer amongst us, but knowing Jirachi's legend, I knew that the healer couldn't heal himself. Which is why I let you have a taste of your own medicine.'

'You-'

'I've had my tries at healing. I've actually gotten quite good at it over the years.'

I smiled and was about to say thanks before Celebi interrupted. 'Don't thank me, I'm the one that's thanking you here. But you're not the only one who I should be thanking. I can tell your puzzled by the fact that I knew your name and how I knew about your powers.' Celebi paused for a second with a grin on its face. 'Well, you can thank Terra for that.'

'Terra, TERRA! WHERE-'

'Under the bed.' I bent over my bed and pulled up the sheets which loosely hung over the edge of the bed. There I spotted Terra lying under the bed with a sly smile. She walked out from under the bed, and pushed her front legs up onto the bed.

'And Chandler.' Chandler's upper body suddenly popped out from behind Terra's head and he squeaked happily. I gasped and said, 'He recognized his own name!' I picked Chandler off Terra's back and placed him on my chest. He curled into the little ball he usually did as I petted him gently, but to my surprise, Terra wasn't freaking out the way she usually did.

'After you fainted, I went to look for Chandler and found him in the exact spot you left him. I guess I sorta had a revelation about keeping an eye on Chandler.'

I placed my hand on her head and started rubbing her head. 'Good for you, Terra.'

'As precious as this little moment is, I'd like to give you something.' It moved one of its hands out from behind its back and pointed it front of its face. Floating just above its hand was the EDB.

I gasped and quickly looked at my wrist. They took off my databrace! I wonder if they suspected anything. 'Where-'

'Again, don't ask, you need your rest.' It floated the brace gently towards me and I caught it into the air. I started to slip it back onto my wrist, I finally took into notice of the teleportation request button.

'Hey, Celebi, I have to teleport you back to Johto.' As I was trying to get my hand through the EDB, I realized that Celebi hadn't interrupted me yet. 'Celebi?'

I looked up to find that it wasn't in the room anymore. I looked to my side to find the window was opened. I placed Chandler back on Terra, got out of bed, my legs straining slightly from being unused for so long. I walked up to the window and stuck my head out. All I could see was the sky and the forest.

Suddenly, Celebi's voice shot through my head, 'I'd like to see what this Earth is like. I'm curious... and besides, you're going to need my help soon. When? Well... only time will tell.'

I frantically looked around, seeing if I could catch a glimpse of Celebi, but it had disappeared completely into the woods! I pulled my head back in and closed the windows. I laid back onto the bed. picked Chandler up off Terra's back and placed him back on my chest.

Terra gave me a puzzled look. 'Um, what just happened there?'

I looked at Terra and smiled. I laid back in my bed and sighed. I chuckled and said,'Only time will tell.'


	44. RUN!

**Author's Notes: **One and a half months... I have to admit, this is the longest it's ever taken me to write a PPH chapter. I don't feel to good about it... but I should say. I can't remember if I brought this up before, but at this moment, I currently have 5 writing projects, all of them getting progressively hard to write.

But enough sulking about that, it's time to get to replies :D

**kathlaida-princess: **Hehe, as I said before, The Organization and Organization XIII have nothing in common. But they are still really awesome XD Xigbar, ftw

**Liydenn: **Wow... I still can't believe people have patience to read my story in one sitting! It impresses me to see people do that. Also, thanks for the tip in the note, I'll try and keep that in mind. I'm serious, I actually never thought of that XD Also, as for the rewritten version, I still don't know how to post it on XD I'd have to wait until I completely finish it if I'm going to overwrite PPH. Seeing as the plot has major and minor changes, it can't be merged with this story. Plus, I can't link it on my main page because the linking system is near impossible to use. It's so complex XDXDXD

**R'N'Rer: **Hehe, Nick wouldn't want to make an awkward impression on Celebi, would he now XD Also, thanks for the read and review :D

**BFoS: **Hehe, it's okay. I, more than anyone, procrastinate my duties of reading and writing. Things really start to pile up on me, which is mostly why I didn't get to writing a comment in your journal. Sorry :( But on a lighter note, this is the chapter that was giving me a writer's block for a while, but now that I've over come that, I can finally put some more speed into my writing :D

**Zephyter0: **Unfortunately, I don't really have your idea figured out right now Oo but I'm pretty sure I can do fine with my idea... I have most of the story planned out already. Thanks for the offer though :D

**NamiKamiYukiZone145: **Comic relief!? LOL! Unfortunately, PPH is intended to be more of an action story. Comic relief is more or less The Alpha Blaze's job, which will be integrated into the story later :D

**cyclone-fire: **That Jar-Jar side of you is really hard to read Oo but still funny XD Also, thanks for the wonderful comment, it's very appreciated.

**VulpixTrainer: **Hehe, thanks. And again, I can't say anything XD But you already know that, and so does everyone... I really have to come up with something else to talk about in these replies... how's the weather out there, JUST KIDDING XD

**Foxyjosh: **Thanks, and about PPH: Rewritten, I'll copy and paste the second half of Liydenn's reply. Also, as for the rewritten version, I still don't know how to post it on XD I'd have to wait until I completely finish it if I'm going to overwrite PPH. Seeing as the plot has major and minor changes, it can't be merged with this story. Plus, I can't link it on my main page because the linking system is near impossible to use. It's so complex XDXDXD

**roleplay4life: **Well, it's good to finally have the chapter out. Thanks for the comment and enjoy the rest of the chapter :D

Now, as I always say. Please enjoy, chapter 44 of PPH :D

**Chapter 44**

_One week later_

I was out of the hospital in less then a day. I had no injuries, to everyone's surprise, so why bother staying where you aren't needed. But once I got home, things were a little uneasy. At least three or four times a day, my parents would try to get the answers to their questions out of me. It wasn't working, but it was annoying as hell.

One thing was for sure. After getting attacked, my parents practically wouldn't let me breathe without being watched. They were so shook up by the attack, that they didn't trust me to go out on my own time. This was going to interfere with my plans quite a bit. Only time I could get out was night when my parents were asleep, and that wasn't working out for me very well. Just a few days ago, when I brought Terra food at 12:00 A.M., I fell asleep in the park. Of course, I was with Terra, which is, of course, not that hard to sleep with, but the problem came when I woke up at 7:00 A.M. to find that I wasn't in my house and the the noise of early birds and early people were surrounding the park. From there, I had to give Terra and Chandler their goodbyes and then run home. Sadly, I was a little too tired to do so, which made a half hour walk a full hour walk. Great luck for me, my parents were already downstairs. I walked in, silently closing the door behind me and made it look like I had just come downstairs. I thought my plan was fool proof, until my parents pointed out that I was wearing yesterday's clothing. They jumped to the conclusion that I was out, but I lied and said that I crashed out last night, forgetting to take off the day's clothing.

That day, Sunday, was a day for the family to go out. I could use some fresh air, I've been practically kept in solitary confinement for the last week. It was about time that we had a family picnic too, and it was a good day to do it too: The sun was shining as bright as it could and the weather wasn't the slightest bit cold. It's been a while since I had done anything like that. And what's better is the fact that I got to bring my bike; something that I haven't used in what felt like forever. But the best part of all is that it took place in the park that's just beside the little piece of forest that Terra was residing in.

We arrived at the park within fifteen minutes, being it wasn't that far from the house. The picnic itself wasn't that exciting. It was actually kind of annoying, being that my parents told me to focus on the food at hand. I was constantly turning my head back to the forest, checking if Terra was there and checking how many people went into the forest. The last thing I wanted was Terra to be found as the monster that lurks the park forest.

Though I got through the picnic as fast as I could, I finally got permission from my parents after tons and tons of persuasion. It must of taken them fifteen minutes for me to try to convince them that their fears were irrational. They were still scared that I was going to be attacked by 'the kidnappers' but they let me go out biking for just this once.

Before I knew it, I was off running for the nearest exit to the park, running as fast as I could with my bike at my side, the wheels kicking up dirt onto my legs. In less then a minute, I was already positioned at the road, helmet on and feet in place. I took in a deep breath of sea air as I looked out to the river before it became one rushing blur. And with that, I mounted my bike and was off.

The wind rushing through my hair, the rumbling of the bike on the ground, zooming down the road while being passed by various cars, it was amazing. Being that I hadn't done this in over a year, I had the same feeling I had when I rode the gliders for the first time. It was a great feeling. As I biked down the road, I looked to my sides. On one side, was the long spanning river, on the other was the forest. As I biked, I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt in a while. For the first time in over a year, I feltl like I was home, back where I was supposed to be.

'You might want to stay focused, Nick,' Terra said, her voice coming out of nowhere. I turned my head left and right, trying to spot Terra. 'To your left,' she said. I looked to my left, over to the forest, trying to spot Terra. Upon close inspection, I found Terra under the shade of the trees. As I biked at an intense speed, Terra skipped along at a pleasant rate, a comical grin on her face. I think she liked mocking me that way but it was pretty funny.

'You better keep an eye on where you're going.'

'What?'

'CAR!' I tossed my head forward that I was heading for a car that had hit the brakes. "WHOA!" I yelled, gripping my hand on the breaks, and pulling as hard as I could. The bike's tires skidded to a stop right before the car.

'Thanks Terra, but you scared the hell out of me.'

'But I saved you, didnt' I?' she said with a wry grin. Terra stood still in the shadows to avoid attracting attention, but from what I could see, I could see Terra and Terra only.

'Hey Terra, where's Chandler?'

'He's in the spot that I've been living. I'm letting him spend time along so that he doesn't become dependent on me but I'll be back to him soon...' As we came to the intersection, Terra had nowhere to go. We had reached the end of the forest path and the shade, and from where she was, the only path left was out in the open road or in a parking lot. 'I'm going to circle around, and go on the houses at the other side of the forest. That way I can get onto the roofs and meet up with you eventually.'

'Okay, see you soon.' And with that, Terra took a single leap into the forest and disappeared. 'Remember, Nick, you're looking for that second pokemon.' Her voice echoed into my head and disappeared.

I stared into the forest where Terra had disappeared. It had finally struck me like a brick how much I missed Terra's constant company and Chandlers innocent adorableness. It was so tense to have them around me here. The feeling of being home was drained out of me. I had a lot to think a- HOOONK

A car just behind me blared its horns seeing as I wasn't moving. I looked forward to find that the other cars had already been long gone. I stepped to the pedals and forced myself to get moving again. From beyond the intersection, I started to drive back into the downtown area.

Terra did have a point though, I would need to focus more on finding that pokemon... but how was I suppose to find it. I didn't have the proper equipment to do so. That pokemon could be anywhere in the world right now... but why was Celebi here. Out of all places it could be, it was here. Which probably meant something I didn't want to think about: Giovanni knew I was here.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of faint thunder. I looked up into the sky to find that the sky was still crystal clear, not a single cloud in sight. The thundering still got louder and louder. As I crossed the intersections I looked down the road to find that there weren't any storm clouds to my left or right. It was as if the thunder was coming out of nowhere. I stopped at a red light and took another look to see if I could find any storm clouds. As I put my foot on the ground, I started to notice the ground was vibrating. Something definitely wasn't right here.

The light turned green, and I continued forward, still keeping an eye on my sides. Suddenly the thundering stopped. I sighed and looked forward, back to the road.

Out of nowhere, a huge brown blur was fast approaching me, about to crash into me and my bike. "WHOA!" I tried to turn my bike as fast as I could to avoid the oncoming attacker but the bikes tires didn't connect with the ground good enough. The bike slid to a position perpendicular with the road. I tilted my body back, trying to come to a drifting stop. My bike started to tilt downwards, away from the way I was going. I've never stopped my bike this way before, so it was probably going to end badly. As the tires finally started to connect, the bike started to drift to a stop as the brown blur flew right over me. Just when the bike was about to stop, it tilted upwards and then flipped forward thanks to the g-force. Just when the bike tilted the other why, I was sent flying off. I flew through the air, and then crashed onto the ground, rolling a few times.

I coughed and moaned for a few seconds before coming to my feet. I brushed the dirt off and faced the direction of which the blur had gone and there, I was frozen in my tracks. "Oh... my... god..."

In front of me stood a giant dog, a foot or two faller than me. His body was covered in long brown fur, from head to tail, except for a light brown stripe down his chest. His face was covered with what looked like a mask with the colors red, yellow, and grey. On his both sides were some sort of spikey things I couldn't identify and that went for the cloud like object on his back too. With this size and figure, it could of only been one pokemon.

Entei.

"Holy cr-" Entei suddenly took another leap towards me, paws forward, claws extended. I jumped back as far as I could, barely dodging the deadly tackle. He threw a few swipes of his paws at me, but I took a step back after each one. On his fourth swipe, he sliced right through my shirt and nipped me on the stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, but before I could even groan I was forced to the ground.

I looked up to find Entei towering right over me, his huge paws to my sides, the sun behind him giving him a scary silhouette. For a few seconds, I could only here the wind and my own heart beat. Suddenly, he took a huge leap straight up. At the peak of his jump he put his paws together and tilted them lower then the rest of his body. Within a second he started descending, his paws coming down like a stone pillar. I put my arms to my sides and rolled off to the right. I looked to where I was to find Entei slam into the ground, denting the ground, destroying the pavement with one landing.

I came to my feet and looked him in the eye. He was certainly giving me less time than what was due. Damn, he was fast. I had no idea how I was going to pull this one off. No back up, no equipment, I was definitely not ready for this. The only thing I did have was the EDB. Remembering about how The Organization needed time to make a portal here, I quickly clicked the portal request button.

Entei slowly started to advance on me, snarling and angry as all chipped pokemon were. As I backed away, I was reminded of how many people were watching me and the pokemon. We were in the middle of town, I must of attracted some attention.

Suddenly, he growled and readied himself for another jump. There was no dodging this one, and running wasn't an option with something that could run this fast. I was frozen on the spot, no options. Just when he was about to jump, a familiar hissing noise filled the air. Suddenly, Terra landed on Entei's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching every part of Entei she could. Entei growled and started shaking and kicking like a rodeo horse.

Seeing my opportunity, I ran to Entei to see if I could get up onto his back. As soon as I got to close, Entei threw his paw and I was sent flying. I recieved no scratches from his claws, but was bruised from taking a hard landing on the pavement. I came to my feet. Terra was still wrestling with Entei, but unfortunately, he had a size advantage on her. Suddenly, Terra was thrown of right into the air. Entei turned around and lifted his paw into the air, catching Terra by the chance. Within half a second, Terra was thrown off. I saw Terra fly over the sidewalk until she made hard contact with a building. Her body pounded against the wall and her head hit the wall with a loud knock that made my heart freeze. Terra fell to the ground, not landing on her feet, but just flopped onto the ground. Terra lay on the ground, no life in her eyes, not moving a single inch.

"TERRA!" I saw people starting to gather around her. "NO! STAY AWAY!" I ran over but was tackled again by Entei, who managed to grab some of the people's attention. I lay right under him, but my eyes couldn't leave Terra who was still being approach by bystanders.

Entei suddenly grabbed my attention, by placing his paw on my chest and pressing down, the pressure increased by the second.

'This isn't happening,' I thought.

I was overwhelmed with grief and pain, each feeling increasing by the second.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" I yelled. As my muscles suddenly became tense, I started to feel weightless. I felt that familiar faint tingling all over my skin. It was happening.

Entei raised his right paw in the air, readying to finish me off with one final pound. His paw suddenly shot down at amazing speeds, but it was blocked when I became encased in a bright sphere of light. I slowly started to lift off the ground. I could hear Entei trying to burst his way into the sphere, but each blow was blocked by the shield of light. Every collision made small waves on the shield, but nothing could break through.

All the while, I could feel the transformation take place. My skin tingled all over, so much so that it almost felt like I was getting stung. All my other senses began to go numb, all sound became muffled, all sights became blurs, all smells became nothing and all tastes disappeared.

Then all at once, every sense returned at full force. The bright light around me disappeared, and I slowly began my decent to the ground. I opened my eyes to the not so bright daylight conditions, the sounds of the cars filling my huge ears, the smell of distant greenery and strong pollution. All senses flowed into me, as I looked down at my body to find that familiar creamy fur running down my front, sharp claws at the tip of each small paw, and the ability to see my own muzzle. It was good to be a typhlosion again.

The only things that didn't change were the EDB and Entei's solid grimacing expression. However, I cannot say the same for everyone else who was watching, for everyone had a look like some sort of freak was standing before them. This wasn't a big surprise, but it suddenly hit me that when I realized that I wasn't supposed to be showing people our existence. It's too late to fix that now.

After a very brief pause, Entei started to advance on me; taking slow, steady steps with a dangerous look on his face. It was now that my typhlosion instincts started to move in and come into play. I tensed my chest and neck, closed my eyes and blew as hard as I could. When I opened my eyes, it came to my attention that all I did was blow a bit of air out. Not even the slightest poof of smoke came out of my mouth which was slightly embarrassing.

Entei suddenly jumped forward, going for another tackle. I quickly bent down to stand on all four feet and scurried off to the my right. This was a lot easier to do as a typhlosion, I admitted that. I turned around, still standing on all four feet, to face Entei who was already going for another strike. It was now that I had to reach for the most basic of the typhlosion instincts: RUN!

I turned around as fast as I could, gripping the ground with my claws, and launched down the road. Within five seconds, I was already running at top speed, out running the street cars as I passed by them. It was an amazing feeling, my feet darting across the ground faster than the eye could see. My legs launching me forward, and my front legs striding me along. My body bobbed up and down with each stride of my legs. Too my sides, the cars and buildings zoomed behind me. It was an incredible feeling, to be able to out run a car.

I took a quick peak back to find that Entei was right on my tail and the narrow streets weren't helping. As much as I had hoped, I wasn't quite free to do what I wanted... not yet, at least. The first step would have to be figuring out a way onto his back. Thank god I could think on the run or this would be impossible.

I had to face facts, I certainly wasn't going to lose him and I wasn't going to get onto his back while he was moving. I had to find a way to stop him but how was I going to do that?

I took another look back to find Entei was even closer behind me then before. That strikes running straight off the plan. I swung my head forward to find that I was heading right into on coming traffic. I small car was heading right for me. With the sudden movement of my front legs, my back legs sprung me right into the air. For a split second, I saw the car zoom right under me and I felt a moment of weightlessness on my entire body. From that point, time slowed for a split second, then sped up again when my feet met the ground. I quickly swerved over to the correct lane to keep from having to do the same thing over again. When I looked back at Entei, I noticed that instead of just jumping over the car, he ran over it, squishing the hood and the trunk completely.

Entei seemed to be pretty unstoppable on the straight away. Perhaps if I took a curve, it would throw him off. As soon as I found an intersection, I put an immediate stop on my legs. My claws met the ground and I almost stopped an instant. I turned to the left and made a dash on the right side of the road. As I ran, I swung my head back. At that time, I learned something new. Why would Entei run around a corner when he could simply burst through it? He came bursting through the wall, leaving two large holes in the walls he burst through.

'Okay, blocking isn't an option either.' I continued running down the small street, trying to think of a new way to get him off my back. Perhaps Entei was too heavy to do a U-turn, maybe that would do it. With one abnormally long jump(for a human, that is to say), I launched towards a telephone pole. I shifted my legs up, and landed vertically against the pole. From there I launched off again, doing a full U-turn in a matter of seconds. 'WOW, I love this body!' I thought.

After that quick second of glee, I saw myself going for a head-on collision with Entei. Again, I launched into the air, trying to jump over Entei. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite high enough. Now I was literally going to have a "head-on" collision with Entei. I moved my front paws forward, placing them on Entei's forehead. I pushed myself up and over Entei, with one hard push. From there, my back legs connected to the back of his head, and I leaped right off him. I got over him, but now he was going to be real pissed. I felt the split second of weightlessness again, and then slammed against the ground, running for my life.

Unfortunately, I turned back to find that that Entei was able to slide to a simple stop, turn around and then come at me, snorting and angry as ever. I had to find a way to stop him, but I had to admit these small streets weren't helping the slightest. Seeing as me and Entei ran at about even speeds, I was safe as long as I didn't run out of energy.

I came to the next intersection and turned right, heading towards the busiest street in town. I wove in and out of passing by cars, people on the sidewalks pointing as I ran along. So much for ensuring pokemon secrecy...

It only took a few seconds to get to that street, seeing as that's where Entei had stopped me. I took a hard right, and made my way onto the main street. Entei did as he always did, literally crashing through what he could. Now that I wasn't confined to the back streets, I could finally make a break for it. Suddenly, my back flared up on its own, the fire flailing about in the wind.

I felt that rush again, the rush of moving as fast as I could, feeling the beet, the pumping intensity of each and every time my feet met the ground. I felt the wind flowing through my fur, the sun beating down on my back, the heat of the pavement on my paws. I felt like I was on fire, figuratively and literally.

I wove in and out of the cars as they sped along. I looked back to find Entei had no problem just crushing the cars under his huge feet. I had to admit, it was like he was never going to tire.

I looked forward to- BUS! I giant bus was heading straight for me. There was no jumping, nor swerving around this one. Only way around was under. I skidded to a complete stop, opened up both sets of my legs as if I was hugging the ground, and watched the bus drive right over me. The sound of the engine pounded in my sensitive ears for a quick second until it passed right over me. As soon as the bus was gone, I spotted Entei still fast approaching. I quickly came to my feet, and started running again.

As I ran, I started to tire. This was something I didn't want, I needed to find a way to end this but there wasn't anything I could do. But what if there was something else that could do the job for me. As I ran I observed my surroundings. On my right was a row of ordinary buildings, and on my left was a construction zone... that's it! I looked around the construction zone to find people hammering away at pieces of wood and I-beams. Beside it was a crane lifting large pieces of metal. That's perfect!

I took a hard left, jumping over the fence and heading for the suspended platform. Seeing that Entei was still behind me, I jumped up onto a pile of wood and then jumped up to the wires that carried the platform. I beared my claws and scratched one of the four wires holding the corners of the platform as hard as I could. Sadly, the wiring was far thicker than I anticipated and barely got scratched.

Again, I jumped and rebounded off the fence, pulling a U-turn, this time making sure that I did a big enough turn to dodge Entei. Running towards another pile of wood. I took another slash at the wiring, this time a little more effective; breaking through a few of the many wires. Too bad it was going to take way more than that.

Heading for the fence, I did another rebound, and jumped back up to the wires, this time landing on that platform of metal. There was only one way I was going through those wires. Seeing as my back was flared up now, I probably had a better chance. I went to the corner closest to Entei's position and stood right up beside it. From there, I took a deep breath and then blew out as hard as I could. A great pile of heated smoke came out of my mouth which wasn't what I was hoping for. Now that Entei saw his chance, he slowly started to advance on me, thinking I was trapped which I actually was.

I looked toward the wire and made one last try. I took in a deep breath. At the peak of the breath, I felt a strange sensation run through my neck. This sensation had to be the right one. I blew out as hard as I could. In an instant, a flury of magnificent flames shot out of my mouth and buried the wire in plethora of fire. As soon as I ran out of breath, I found a heavily tinged piece of betal wiring. I pulled my arm back, beared my claws once again. At this action, Entei saw his chance and took a giant leap. I thrusted my arm towards the wire, and my claws slashed right through the soft, heated metal.

The whole platform collapsed under me and came crashing down. The sheets and pieces of metal all came crashing down onto Entei, who was now squished under a pile of metal. Soon the clacks and clangs of metal coliding with the ground had silenced. I jumped off the pile and turned around to see what had happened. As soon as the smoke cleared, I found a huge pile of metal with Entei's head sticking out at that top. Under the metal I saw him strugle for freedom but he was held down pretty tight.

Ignoring the surrounding people, I stood on my hind legs and looked at the databrace. I had to get the portal ready for him to leave, there was no reaching the chip yet. I looked at the EDB but what I saw horrified me.

The light was red.

'No... NO!' They weren't ready to teleport him! They needed more time to stock power! This is the worst thing that could possibly happen!

I looked back up at Entei who now had one paw free from the pile. With that one paw, he pushed away the pieces of metal and freed another paw. Within a matter of ten seconds he jumped from the pile. I looked at him to find multiple huge cuts a bloody patches in his fur. That metal hurt him bad... he was too weak to fight. With one final snort, he turned around, jumped over the fence and onto the road. Within a matter of seconds, he had ran away and was out of sight.

I was in total shock and awe. This was terrible... the first pokemon that ever got away from me, not to mention the first pokemon that had done so much damage to the city and to Terra... TERRA!

I dropped down to all four feet and made a run for it. I jumped over the fence and observed my surroundings. Too my surprise, the place Terra had been knocked out was only a block away. I turned to that area and ran as fast as I could, with whatever energy I had left. As soon as I came to the end of the street, I found my worst fears. Terra wasn't where she was before. I swung my head around and found her being carried away by several men decked out in a black suit and sunglasses. Around the men were a plethora of people, some were looking at Terra, some were looking at me. Within the mixture of people, I noticed my family.

Time stopped and all sound became silenced as I looked at my parents. They looked back at me with a most shocked look on their face. They probably didn't know it was me in this new body, but they new that I had something to do with it. They probably clued in on the fact that I was looking right at them. I was never going to hear the end of this Suddenly I came back to the reality of things to the sounds of sirens in the distance. I swung my head back to Terra, who was still being carried away by a group of men in black

'No... NO! PUT HER DOWN!' I came running towards her, the few men carrying her turned to me with empty expressions on their face. As I ran towards them, a black car suddenly came into the intersection and swerved in front of me. I stopped and turned to go around the car, but I found another car similar to the one that had stopped me come speeding down the road. I looked around to find that there were similar cars coming at me from all sides! A man stepped out of the one that had stopped me. All the cars surrounded me, swerving to a complete stop. Two men, each in a black suit came pouring out the cars.

I swung my head to all sides, I was surrounded completely. Then, out of nowhere, something stung me in the side of my body. I looked back to find a dart with a colorful end had pierced my side; a tranquilizer dart. I quickly took my paw and burshed it off my side, but it was too late.

As the effects took place, I could see Terra being lifted into a large black van. Suddenly, the world seemed to be waving back and forth. It was as if the world was spinning around me.

'DON'T TAKE HER!'

My balance started to waver from side to side. My eye lids became heavier by the second.

'I need her!'

My legs collapsed under my body and I fell to my side. The fire on my back blew out and the world around me became dark.

'No...'

I closed my eyes and felt my consciousness fade away.

'Terra...'

* * *

**Author's Afternote: **This chapter was musically inspired by the song BOOM BOOM DOLLAR (K.O.G G3 MIX) (the caps lock is supposed to be there XD) 


	45. Time to Escape

**VERY IMPORTANT: For those of who have read this chapter before the date of December 22nd, 2008, I must ask you to reread this chapter due to major changes in the plot. All major edits take place in the second half of the chapter as well as some subtle foreshadowing added to the first half. Those of who have read this chapter AFTER the mentioned date, please continue as normal. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

I DID IT, I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

It took me FOREVER, I KNOW, BEING OUT OF INSPIRATION SUCKS, I GET IT XD But be happy that I'm starting to speed up with my stories. I hope I don't run into anymore of those four month long pauses.

I am taking my English writing class now, so I hope that'll help me quite a bit. I'm excited to see that I've finally written another chapter and it's gone OH SO WELL 83

For now, I have a story to write and all of my fans and friends to thank so much. It's great that you've still kept with the story :3

**Lydenn: **Yes, there are a lot of changes going into the story. But you know what? I decided that I'm not going to continue writing the revised version of the story until I finish the first one. It seems to make things a lot easier and I wasn't getting much praise for the rewritten version anyway XD

**R'N'Rer:** .. I should probably have something like that to be arranged, the CIA thing. And as for Terra, well, that's a different matter. It mostly has to do with the fact that I just liked the name. I never thought a pokemon's name had to be so iconic. My name means "People of Victory" and you don't see me winning any games XD I feel that a pokemon's name is equal to a humans, just a name that doesn't have to mean anything complicated. Besides... Terra's name does have a slight meaning to it, you just have to think of the world in a way ;3

Anyway, enjoy the chapter, FINALLY XDDD

**Chapter 45**

_Who knows how much later..._

I woke up to the flickering of a set of blaring lights fixed into the black ceiling above me. My eyes flew open to an almost blinding light that made me squint. I tried to pull my hand in front of my eyes, but my hand seemed to be pinned down from a lack of energy.

I squinted to the bright lights above me to focus into my current surroundings. I was lying on a table of some sort, a table made of steel, oddly warm steel. I was laying in the X position, my limbs all pointing in opposite directions. I looked around the room to find the most ominous effect. The entire perimeter of the room was pitch black. It felt like I was the only one in a room that seemed to trail into endless darkness.

I tried to get up, but upon attempt my hands where again constrained by the lack of energy. But upon a second observation, I found that the room was the least of my problems. My hands(and feet too) were bound to the table by steel cuffs.

My largest worry however... the EDB wasn't on my wrist anymore.

Now, I was wide awake. Struggling wildly, the cuffs wouldn't even budge the slightest movement. I was beginning to panic, this was not the place I needed to be in a mission right now. This was not right. I started grunting with each yank at the cuffs, beginning to shed tears at the current situation.

I started yelling "Hey! Someone! Let me out of her! HELP!" I began struggling more wildly. I wanted out.

"Calm down, Nicholas" Said an eerily calm voice.

"What? Who's there?" I demanded. I man in a black suit walked out of the darkness. He was dressed in a black tie with a white vest, almost monotonous looking. His face was as pale as the lights shining over me and his hairline was starting to fall back high up on his forehead. The rest of his hair remained spiked, almost sharp looking along the top and back of his head.

"Hello, Nicholas, my name is Frank. I'm here to ask you some questions-"

"Questions!? No! I have some questions for you! Where am I and what the hell is going on here?"

"Calm down, Nicholas. I have to ask you some questions."

"What!? NO! I need to know-"

"Nicholas, calm down or I'll inject you with a sedative." He reached into his suit and pulled out a syringe with a bright white liquid in it. I felt a rush of sudden fear as I shrank down to perspective as to who was in order. Without changing expression, he continued. "How did you change into that... thing."

Wanting to resist every question thrown at me, wanting to be free, wanting to just run out of this place for every hope I had, I knew who was in order so I responded as best as I could. "I don't know... it's always been a mystery to me."

"What is it that you turned into?"

I froze. I swore that I wouldn't tell a single person about pokemon yet I was pinned down, cuffed to a table like James Bond. My only option was to think of a fake name or a fake story.

"It doesn't really have a name yet... it's a subspecies of ferret or-"

"You're lying, Nicholas." My heart stung with worry, I was pinned down in more than one way. "I don't have much time, Nicholas, I'd like to know."

With a long sigh and a ton of worry, my lips spilled the words I dare not say. "I became what I call a typhlosion." I looked closely at Frank to still find him expressionless, unsurprised by the answer. He might not have known what it is.

"I see... Is this what your friend is also? Another typhlosion?" Another blow engulfed my heart. Terra! How could I have forgotten about Terra!?

"Where is she?" I said with the most serious, stern voice I could muster.

I was relieved to see that the man had some respect for me as he said, "She is being held in a room similar to this one, being closely inspected and tended to for her injuries."

"Injuries!? What's happened to her!?" My voice was starting to ascend.

"Nicholas, calm down-"

"Take me to her! NOW! I can help her!" I was yelling, almost crying.

Frank pulled the syringe from his jacket, "Nicholas, calm down or you will be forced into sleep!" He didn't raise his voice, but you can hear the importance he stressed his words with. Falling asleep at a time like this wouldn't be any good. I forced myself to a calm state with deep breathes, but my emotions where still flailing hard and strong.

He slipped the syringe back into his jacket. "Now," Frank said in a calm voice that made me want to punch him in the face, "how-," he was suddenly interrupted by a ringing in his pocket. He turned to me, smiled and said, "Excuse me for a moment." He took a few paces off, standing at what looked like the farthest corner of the room, facing away from me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large walkie-talkie.

"What is it, I'm busy," Frank said with a hint of annoyance in his throat. His sound was muffled from talking into a wall but I could still make out what they were saying to a point.

"Sir! We have a major problem over here!"

"I can't be there, I'm busy with a client at the moment."

"Sir, this isn't normal, we need backup!"

"Than get back up, I'm too busy at the moment."

"You don't understand, this is huge. It's some kind of giant fe-," Frank turned off the walkie-talkie and turned back to me. Though I had been giving him an inquisitive look, he still held his serious expression and rather incredulous attitude to my stories.

"So," he asked, "how is it that you can 'help' her?"

"I...." I couldn't finish. To state that I have the ability to heal pokemon would be a mad thing to do, I knew it would be blown out of proportion. I had to stall.... I struggled for a few seconds for a topic until I was finally caught by a certain detail.

"How do you know my name?"

Fortunately, his respective side pulled threw. "We pulled a hair from you while you were unconscious and scanned it for DNA. It lead us to your full name, as well as other information that may be useful to us, such as your date of birth, your country of origin, and each one of your family members who are currently being flown in for questioning."

"What!? No, they no nothing! Please don't get them involved with this- wait, flown in!? Where am I!?"

"Nicholas, please calm down." I sighed, once again, defeated. "We're going to need you to stay here, we're going to have to do some tests on you and 'Terra'."

"Tests!? Terra's injured and you want to do tests on us!? What injuries does she have at the moment!?"

"From our studies, she seems to have broken several ribs, has several cracks in her spinal cord, and a minor fracture in her skull, as well as other injuries that have yet to be diagnosed." My jaw hung loose and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Take me to her...." I said with the same stern, serious tone.

"Nicholas, calm-"

"No...." I interrupted him quickly, I was not going to bow down to him, "Take me to her... Take me to her NOW! I HAVE TO SEE HER!"

He pulled the syringe from his jacket again "I'm warning you, please calm down."

"I don't want to calm down! Let me go! I want to get out of here! Let me go, PLEASE, let me go! I HAVE TO HELP HER!"

For the first time, Frank raised his voice, "Nicholas, this is your final warning, calm down!"

"NO! I NEED TO SEE TERRA! LET ME OU-"

Frank grabbed right arm and held it down with surprising strength. "I gave you your final warning Nicholas! Hold still!"

For the first time, I saw his expression change. His face was slightly mangled with a mix of annoyance and frustration. He almost looked like he had gone mad.

He pointed the syringe upward, squirting some liquid out to see if it was working properly. He pointed the syringe towards my arm and began to thrust the syringe forward. As the syringe drew closer to my bear arm, time seemed to slow down in the heat of the moment. As my immanent lights-out dosage came down to my arm, time almost stood still.

I looked away and closed my eyes, flinching as the syringe drew closer with every passing moment. At that instant, time seemed to stand completely still as waiting for the syringe to penetrate my arm took forever. But after a few moments, the syringe still hadn't gone into my arm, a few moments being actually a few seconds.

I opened my eyes and observed the situation. The lights fixed into the ceiling were no longer buzzing loudly. Afraid to look, I turned my head to Frank who was now standing completely still. The syringe, still in his hand, was fixed in a spot only centimeters from a vein in my arm. Frank's face was still twisted from the frustration he'd shown earlier. His grip remained on my arm, but it seemed to have no force, no muscle. After a brief moment of thought, I came to a realization. As much as it seemed like the heat of the moment just having it's effects on me, I found that this was no mental illusion over my senses....

Time was actually standing still.

"What... the... hell...?" Sadly, these were the only words I was able to muster from my mouth. Nothing could describe how... odd this was. Everything was so eerily silent that I could hear my own heart beating. The feeling was overwhelming.

Suddenly, something suddenly covered my eyes. It didn't scare me though, as I felt the familiar feeling of warm, soft, loving paws.

'Guess who,' said Terra, who's voice sounded heavenly at the moment. All I could do at the moment was break into a wonderful laugh. Terra was here! She wasn't unconscious, and her voice wasn't in any strain. It was a wonderful relief, an almost overwhelmingly happy feeling.

'But... but how!?'

'I'll tell you in just a sec, but first, let's get you out of these cuffs.' Almost right at the moment she said that, the cuffs broke open with one great jolt. My wrists and ankles felt a great relief no longer being pinned down so awkwardly. I sat up, twisting my wrists and ankles and leapt to my feet.

I turned towards Terra and smiled a great smile. There stood Terra, proud, confident, and most surprising of all, uninjured. She almost looked as if she'd be freshly groomed. And with that sight, a tear came to my eye as I leapt into Terra's arms and hugged her as hard as I could. She lightly hugged me, petting my back lightly.

'Shhhh, Nick, I'm here.'

At this moment, I was crying as fully as I could. 'I was so worried about you....'

'It's okay, Nick, it's okay.'

I sank into Terra's soothing warmth, it felt amazing. I hadn't been so close to her in months, it was a grand relief. I shed my last tear and smiled. 'I love you, Terra.'

Terra smiled warmly, 'I love you too, Nick.'

I wiped the tears off my face and sighed, now back into my happy mood. 'Now, tell me, how? Where did your injuries go and what is going on with time being frozen right now!?'

'Well, for that, I believe I should look behind you.'

I swung my head around for a most surprising sight. But with this sight, everything slid into place.

'I told you you were going to need my help.' Celebi said with a most smug expression.

'THANK YOU,' I broke out with, 'THANK YOU SO MUCH!' I tried to hold myself back from breaking into tears all over again. Instead, I found that I had practically dived onto Celebi for a great hug. Through all the enjoyment and happiness, I finally realized Celebi's discomfort so I suddenly pulled out of the hug and blushed slightly, scratching the back of my head. 'Sorry, just a spur of the moment thing,' I said, and giggled awkwardly.

Celebi giggled and said, 'Don't worry, Nick, keep in mind I have a sense of humor too.' It said before smiling wryly. It snapped its fingers and at that instant, Frank's pants dropped while he was still frozen in time. I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. But I had to stay focused. I had just revealed way too much information to some guy I don't know, my family was being flown in for questioning and no there's Entei running loose who knows where.

Celebi hearing me think over my troubles replied with, 'As I said Nick, you were going to need my help later. I can solve this easy! Step one, lost and found.' With the snap of its fingers, the EDB materialized out of thin air and dropped right into my hand.

Before I could have said anything, It raised one arm into the air, suddenly making a portal appear out of thin air. With the quick lowering of its arm, the portal swooped down over Terra, him and me as if we were being scanned by the portal. The portal went all the way beneath our feet and shrunk until it had completely disappeared into thin air.

My eyes had to readjust to the sudden darkness around us but the feeling of the air was a relief beyond sight. I could feel the wind, so refreshing and cool to the touch. The sound of leaves tussling in the trees, the grass. It was nature... it was beautiful. It was obviously night right now so it would take some time to adjust, but the prospect of being out of that... place was a load off.

The only lights that I could see from this place were the city lights, reflecting on a river nearby. We were quite a distance up actually, the view of the town was absolutely beautiful.

'If my judgement is correct,' Celebi started, 'Than right about now, it's last night, or in other words, the night after your battle with Entei.' All I could do was look at the large overview of the town and the one who had brought me here.

Celebi continued, 'Yes the view is quite pleasant at here, but I'm sure if you took a look behind yourself, you'd find why we're here.'

I swung around and nearly had a heart attack at what I saw. 'Hohohohoholy crap....' I stuttered as silently as I could.

There, lying on the ground behind me, was Entei, sleeping like a gentle beast.

At this point, I was even breathing as silently as I could. I held Terra as close to me as I could, almost hiding behind her as she gave me a rather amused look.

'Calm down, Nick, not even a herd of tyranitars could wake up Entei.' I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of that. I stood there, looking at Entei breathing gently, so at piece. It was rather cute actually. Looking back at the town, I realized that this must have been a vantage point for Entei.

'Um, Nick?' Celebi asked, 'isn't there something you needed to do with Entei?' It took me a moment to realize. 'OH!' I exclaimed, remembering that I actually had to chip to remove from Entei.

I kneeled down and searched threw his extremely long fur for that chip. It was almost playing a game of hide and seek with me. Just when I was starting to get frustrated, I finally found the blasted chip and pulled it out with one sudden jolt. A great amount of relief came over me, another wonderful feeling for tonight.

Two down, one to go.

'Step three,' Celebi stated, 'Get to safety.' A portal flashed open above us and swept us through to a new land. Everything was much darker, but with what light there was, I could barely make out my surroundings. What surroundings I made out where rather familiar, the path only a few steps away and a pond in the distance.

'The current time, midnight, before your battle with Entei, just so you know. As for the location, allow me to explain. Right here is the nesting spot of your precious Terra and Chandler, but as time may have strange effects on those who have bent it, I want you to look behind you with the utmost silence and care.'

Slowly turning my head, watching Terra do the same behind me, a cold chill flew through my spine as I had just realized the true effects of what has been done. There behind me was Terra and Chandler asleep in a little nesting area just where I had left them. The extreme shock of this, though, came in the idea that Terra was also standing beside me, looking upon herself with such surprise that she almost looked paralyzed. She was staring upon her sleeping self, the ultimate twist of turning times.

Celebi continued, 'this is why I advise that you stay a good distance away from this area. Oh, say, about right here,' before we could even tell, a portal swept us to another section of the forest. Without saying anything, Celebi pointed to a small spot in the distance which was particularly dark, but still provided a silhouette of Terra's sleeping body moving up and down with the pace of her breathing.

'This spot here would be the best spot for a vantage point to watch over Terra and Chandler for the time being.'

'What do you mean watching over?'

'As you and Terra are the only ones I've taken through time, you're the only ones who have been duplicated for the moment. However, Chandler here hasn't been altered in any way. As it still is the morning before you battle Entei, which your duplicate self will do-,' Celebi was suddenly interrupted by my mind flooding with a similar shock that somewhere out there was a duplicate of me running around. Probably at this time of night, sleeping.

'As I was saying, your duplicate self and Terra are going to leave to fight Entei when the time comes. At that point, Chandler is left alone for quite a while. That will be your chance to get a hold of him. If you do recall, from the moment you fight Entei, you don't get back to Chandler all the way to the time of the time warping we did. That's a lucky call, it means you won't be running into yourself any time soon. But I do advise that you keep hidden until the time comes... you got that?'

All dignity aside, all I could do was let my jaw drop. 'You've certainly got this figured out. But wait, why couldn't-'

'Trust me, Nick, this is the only way this can be done.'

As many questions as I had, I'm sure Celebi, one who knew time itself, would have known what was to be done. There was still only one question left on my mind.

Before I could even ask it though, Celebi had already answered, 'No worries, Nick, I'll get Entei back. Again, don't worry.... Either way,' Celebi said, 'I have some business to deal with. I hope you fare well Nick.'

'Heh, thanks. I hope all goes well back in the pokemon world.'

'Thanks, and bye!' And before I knew it, Celebi had already spawned a portal out of thin air and had swooped it over himself. A few seconds after he had disappeared.

I felt Terra's paw stroking down my back, as she felt my annoyance. 'It's okay, Nick. We can get threw this... just like any other pokemon. I know you can.' As annoyed as I was, nothing could make me resist the soothing tone Terra had in her voice, it made me melt inside.

Finding a small grassy patch on the ground, Terra had flopped onto the ground, exhausted and tired. I could sense it on her mind that she felt extremely awkward that she was falling asleep only what seemed like ten meters away from herself but knowing Terra, I knew she could sleep through it.

Curling up next to her on the cold, grassy, every so slightly damp spot on the ground, I had mixed feelings. On the one hand, things have gotten so complicated that I was starting to get a headache. While I had dechipped two pokes so far, I was sleeping only ten meters from the past and the loops in time we had taken through time only made things harder to think about. On the other hand, I was free. No longer incarcerated or in questioning or being threatened to have sedatives injected at any moment, I was free.

Terra picked up her paw and placed it on my shoulder, pulling me up against her side. I smiled at her, only to find that she was already asleep. In any case, the past while has been rather hectic and I was exhausted. Though I was thinking it was the last thing I needed, I couldn't escape it's grip as I fell quickly into a deep sleep.


	46. The Crack of Dawn

**VERY IMPORTANT:** **The previous chapter has undergone major edits in the plot. It is necessary to read the previous chapter's edits before you can proceed with this chapter due to major changes. More details will be mentioned in the warning mentioned at the start of the last chapter. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

MERRY CHRISTMAS XD

HOLY FRICKEN FUDGE, FINALLY!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY DID IT XD

This chapter took a little time to write, sorry for the delay :P

In all seriousness, I'm totally ashamed of how long this took me to get off the presses but I finally did it and I'm proud of that.

In any case, thanks for sticking to the story despite its many many delays.

Secondly, might I mention the next chapter is a chapter I've been waiting to write for AGES so you guys might be lucky enough to get it soon :3 Than again, it shouldn't be something that you have to be lucky to get, you should get it a lot more than you do so I'm sorry ovo

**Liydenn:** Sorry, I thought people would pick up the notion that he was some sort of government official. You'd think they be on the scene faster than you can say government if fire breathing creatures are mentioned XD

**RolePlay4Life:** Sorry, it seems one day to the next, I'm getting one homophone or the other mixed up XD

**BFoS:** Thanks for the complements and I must say, I'm quite impressed with how after all these delays, you still remain a fan of these stories and a friend of mine XD Thanks for the support :3

**Zephyter0:** Thanks for the support, it really means a lot to me and i have a hard time thinking that Nintendo's going to accept this story do to the steamyness of chapter 23 but oh wellz XD

**kathlaida-princess:** Darn you, you finished your story before I could mine XD Also, sorry for not updating soon LOL

**R'N'Rer:** Wow, people have a LOT of notions as to who those guys were. I'm probably going to have to fix that at some point XD

Anyway, I'm really thankful for all the support from you guys and I'm sincerely sorry for the horrible delay it took me to write this. I do hope to jump on the next chapter soon as I have been looking forward to writing the next one for a good long time.

Enjoy Chapter 46 of PPH ;3

**Chapter 46**

* * *

**-WHOA, WAIT, STOP! Seriously, if you haven't read the edited PPH 45, you need to, otherwise you're not gonna get what's going on here XD**

**Sorry for the interruption, I'll let you continue reading ovo;;

* * *

Chapter 46  
**

The morning dew across the forest grass was enough to send a chill down my spin, let alone, wake me up. The air was heavy with the moisture and smell of the coniferous trees as well as the distinctive musk of Terra who was sleeping nearby.

It was, admittedly, very unsettling to know there was another me somewhere out there. I couldn't imagine how Terra could feel right now, knowing her double was only a matter of a few footsteps away from us. The thought of running into my double or Terra's was a thought I would have rather not struck. The sun's gleam shone through the trees. It's position told me that the time was around seven or eight but I was in no position to tell what time it was, not after what I've been through.

Knowing Terra, she wasn't going, to wake up for an hour or two yet, both Terra and Terra V2. Giving the Terra beside me a slight shove on her back, her legs twitched slightly but she continued in her deep slumber. I know that she couldn't be woken by a herd of aggrons but that's not what I was worried about. She was not easy to wake physically but even the lightest squeak in my head could wake her up. It was my biggest risk right now as the lightest thought could wake up both Terra's and I only needed one.

Roughly nudging Terra in the back but gently whispering to her through my head, she finally began to murmur. Twitching her ears and lifting her head., she drowsily asked 'What is it, wh-' at that moment, she recognized the current situation and fell instantly silent.

'Do you know what's going to happen next?' I whispered. You'd think that the other Terra would be able to hear me too but my communication rules seemed to resemble sound, becoming quieter the farther the listener was away. 'If I recall correctly,' Terra said softly, pausing for a moment, '...I woke up in only a matter of minutes... but-'

'Should we get out of here? I don't feel too safe just sitting around here waiting for you to wake up.'

'It's too late now, if she, or, I were to wake up now, I'd try to catch a scent. Fortunate enough, the wind, though gentle, is in our direction which means I won't be able to catch a scent. However, if I were to catch sight of you, I'd start moving in your general direction and that wouldn't end nicely.'

'So what do we do than?'

'Wait.' It seemed I had no other choice which was rather annoying given how tired I was. Multiple times since I had woken up, I had dozed off and had been nudged by Terra as a result, but, amusingly, Terra had dozed off occasionally too.

'We should be careful when I wake up, as I do recall-' Terra's thoughts came to an immediate halt as her ears shifted over to her other's position. Slowly, the dark figure in the distance who also sat beside me at this moment began to stir. 'Get down!' Terra yanked on my shirt collar suddenly and with a quick rustle, I was hidden in the shrubbery and bushes a mere distance away from the Terra that was now waking up.

The gentle noise of footsteps on dry leaves rose in front of us. I couldn't see anything, my face was in the grass. As the silent shuffles and rustles of Terra's body made in the distance, the heavy scent of the grass and forest wafted against me. In a matter of seconds, I found myself uncontrollably sniffling at the heavy scent until a very sudden sneeze escaped me.

Every muscle in my body and Terra's (the one with me) tensed up. We froze our breathes and dared not to move an inch as in the distance, I could sense Terra (the one we were avoiding) had heard us and was glaring in our direction. I tried my best to slip into a state where I almost seemed unconscious and due to the gravity of the moment, I almost filled the part. Those few seconds seemed like an eternity with such a glare over our area.

With some hesitance, the alternate Terra lifted her glare and turned to leave and chase after me, who right about now, was leaving to bike down the road nearby. It suddenly came to me, the shock of having a second self running around. It was unsettling.

'I knew I heard something strange that morning.' As I came to my feet, I had noticed that Terra was already skipping away to where the older Terra had been. After some reflection, I had remembered the entire reason we had been sitting here for so long.

A ran after Terra, almost tripping on a branch on the way to her. There she lay, curled around little Chandler who was making small squeaks of confusion to Terra reappearing just after she had left, but he had soon curled up into a little ball up against Terra's side and made little cooing noises. Oh, how he had remained just as cute as the day I had first seen him. He had grown significantly, he was almost double his original size. Terra had taken good care of him.

I slowly came down to my knees and gently put my hand on the back of Chandler's head. It was slightly damp from the morning dew, but quite warm as it should be. As he lay there nestled in against Terra, a petted him gently. There was some sort of strange happiness in me. We were all together again. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in ages. I had been sent home to take care of matters that could very well destroy what precious small links we had between this world and the other, I have yet to find the last one, I can't return to my family yet again and I was... happy. I had to admit, I felt a little twisted inside.

'So what now?' I asked

'Now that I've left, I ought to be chasing after you down the road. In about twenty minutes I apparently got knocked out... not that I remember it,' she said, rubbing her paw against her head, specifically the spot that had collided with the brick wall. 'Anyway, now that we have nowhere to go now. You can't turn back to your family without arousing suspicion and we can't risk being seen by anyone outside of here to prevent getting seen by people who've seen you biking past here already. Really, I guess you've just got the day with us.' She produced a subtle grin and continued to groom Chandler's back.

I suppose this wasn't so bad, I'd get to spend the entire day with Terra. Sure I was a little damp and cold but I suppose I'd have to live with that.

* * *

_The next morning_

I had to admit, I was impressed with how Terra could adapt to such a living style. Sure, it was warm having her next to me in my sleep yet the next morning, I awoke with many kinks and much stiffness around my back and legs. Seeing as I hadn't left the forest since I had been taken here, I hadn't moved much or done anything. Sure, it was a little lazy but I didn't really have that many options.

The last day had been rather disturbing, having a rather scratchy recollection of what had happened while I was just sitting in the forest. I was practically able to name when I had spilled off my bike, when I had turned into a typhlosion and when... Terra got hit. I'd rather not have recalled that incident.

As I came to my feet, I put one hand to my back and one to my knee. It was quite uncomfortable to be so stiff on my feet. Sleeping on the ground didn't really help my inactivity. After I was less stiff and able to walk, I took note of my surroundings. A soft drizzle was leaking through the leaves of the trees, spreading a thick, soggy forest smell. I looked down at my clothing to find that it was damp along with the rest of the forest. Even Terra and Chandler who were still asleep had a very fine layer of dampness across their fur.

I decided that I'd give Terra and Chandler a moment to sleep this time. They deserved it.

Wrestling my way through the trees and the shrubbery, I finally made my way onto the pathway. I wasn't worried that anyone would see me seeing as no one is usually here at this ungodly hour, let alone on a rainy day.

Upon exiting the forest, I was greeted by a rather pretty sight. The park was covered with a fine mist that made everything look eerily still. The waterfront had the same effect as the river seemed to quickly fade away into an endless body of water. It was very silent and so still that it seemed that nothing could disturb it.

Every step I took seemed to echo, the park was also eerily quiet as well. I made my way to the waterfront of the park and observed in silence the creepy beauty that the waterfront held with this weather.

It was cold and damp, but I tried not to let that bother me. It was the least of my problems right now.... What a mess this has been. This place brought back so many memories, memories of my old home, memories of my old life and memories of being stalked. Not all of them were good, obviously, but some were.

That's not to say that I enjoyed my new life but it certainly wasn't what I was expecting. Be it nice to meet those that I idolized, it was a very dangerous job. I could seriously get into trouble some day and I can't heal myself.

Now I had it on my shoulders to figure out who, what, when and where this next poke was going to strike. I had to find a way to make it happen without anyone noticing and I'd have to do it without injury so I can return to work at The Organization... I'm too tired for this....

'Nick?'

I immediately swung around to find Terra standing on her hind legs a few meters behind me with Chandler perched on her head. I found my heart beating rather quickly after being startled like that. 'Terra, you scared me.' I said, giggling and sighing a bit.

'Sorry, I was just wondering where you went.'

'How'd you find me?'

'I followed your scent.'

'I have a scent?'

Just than, I saw car lights in the distance. Realizing that Terra was standing next to me in open sight, I quickly turned to her and waved my hand towards the forest. 'Come on, we have to get out here, run-run-run!' We quickly scurried back into the forest before the car could form us out of the fog.

Nestling back into the spot we had previously been. It seemed as if we had no options but to stay where we were. It was quite stressful knowing that the next pokemon was going to strike and there was barely anything we could do about it.

* * *

The weather seemed to get a lot more miserable. The rain had picked up later in the day and we were now beginning to get drenched. My clothes were soaked, and Terra and Chandler didn't look too happy either.

'Can this rain get any worse?' Terra asked.

'Trust me, I've been on this island for long enough, it can get a lot worse.'

'Well isn't that a cheery thought.'

Just than, a flash and the crack of lightning was instantly heard. Terra's ears perked up and Chandler curled up into a little ball against Terra's chest. This was not good.

'Okay, we gotta get out of here. There's gotta be some place I can hide you where you won't be in danger of being found.' As Terra slowly came to her feet, I helped Chandler up onto her back and we made way for the nearest shelter. Just a distance off from where we hid were the tennis courts as well as the shed were the tennis court supplies were kept, spare nets, balls and so on. That would be absolutely perfect, given that, due to the rain, the place would be practically abandoned.

I made my way to the shack positioned behind the tennis courts. It was generally out of view of the public so it wouldn't arouse much suspicion either. I was unfortunately greeted by the burden of a locked door when I got there. I punched the door with my fist only to get a sore hand which was a little embarrassing in front of Terra. Rubbing my sore hand, I had perceived my only option was to try and get the door down.

With a few steps back, I ran towards it and rammed my shoulder into it. I heard the door slamming against it's framing but it didn't budge other than that. It was pretty firmly shut. With another attempt, I slammed into the door only to find that it wouldn't magically fall down like it did in the movies. As I took a few more steps back, I almost begin to charge before Terra interrupted, 'Hey, look!'

I found Terra spying the road which was not as had been this morning. Instead of being still and quiet, a large crowd of people stood at the boardwalk by the waterfront. I had never seen so many people come out of no where, but there were hundreds of them shouting and pointing at something that was obscured by the trees by the shed.

'Terra, stay here.' I quickly ran around the tennis courts and down to the boardwalk. As I crossed the road, I found that there were many more people than I had just seen. All along the entire boardwalk, thousands of people stood there eyeing the stormy skies. Finally making my way behind the giant crowd, I eyed the skies for what was catching everyone's attention. Rain dropped into my eyes, obscuring my vision and suddenly a flash of lightning appeared and blinded the crowd temporarily. I wiped my eyes and took another view to the sky.

In such hectic conditions it was hard to make out, but a sudden loud shriek erupted from the skies. The shriek was neither ugly nor beautiful but had planted fear in my heart. As I scanned the skies, my eyes came across a large figure who stormed across the skies. In the distance it was hard to make out, but from what I could see, a bird of all colors with slow wing beats, flew in and out, teasing the storming clouds with its brilliant colors. Such a bird of so many colors could only mean one thing.

I turned and hightailed it back to Terra who laid in the exact spot I left her. 'What is it?' she asked calmly.

'Ho-oh!'

Terra's eyes widened with surprise but before she could reply, a beep came off my wrist. Observing the issue, I found the EDB had a small flashing green light going off on it. After a few seconds of observation, I had finally realized what this meant. I immediately pressed the communications button and yelled with urgency, "Karen, thank god, perfect timing! We've got an issue– an emergency– an–"

"Nick, go to the most exclusive and hidden body of water you can think of." There was no mistaking Karen. She had a great sense of power when something urgent was going on.

"...What?"

"Just go!" The transmission ended but the green light was still on, indicating that it was still ready to open transmission again.

"Okay..." I began pacing around a bit, scratching my head, thinking as hard as I could. "Uuuh- um- uuh, oh god, where to go... where to go...." Stress began to mount as we lost precious seconds but I suddenly came up with a thought. I turned to Terra, who was just staring at me as if I had gone crazy, and said out loud "Follow me!" Quickly turning back to the forest, I sprinted down the path as Terra kept to my side, following diligently. It only took us less than a minute to come upon the pond in the center of the forest.

Here it was, the very spot that I came back to this world in a state of unconsciousness. The very place that all my stressful troubles in this place started. This place used to be the place I liked to go to to relax and now it was just a reminder of how it all started. I didn't know what to think of it but now wasn't the time to think at all.

Pressing the communications button, I said, "Okay, Karen, I'm ready."

"Okay, stand back."

I began to wonder how she knew where I was and what to do but before I could say anything, the communications light was turned off. Before I could even think of what she was doing, a small light appeared in the bottom of the pond. The light suddenly expanded and took the size of the entire pond which covered an area of almost ten meters in diameter. For a split second, the pond actually began to cave into the light but suddenly, out of the gleaming light, the water burst upwards along with the silvery figure of hope that shot into the air. He expanded his mighty wings, flinging the water into droplets all around him and came down to the ground in front of me.

'You needed help?' Lugia asked.


End file.
